Innocent Bond
by mimkanz
Summary: Mina and Luna are twin sisters from Bulgaria. While one lives the life of a high-schooler, the other is slowly dying, feeling that something is missing. What will happen when Mina is operated on and meets a strange group of people with silver crosses on their coats? I only own the idea of this story and the OC characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mina's POV:

I felt the sunrays on my face. The first thing I noticed was the empty bed next to mine. Of course, my twin sister, Luna , was at school, having a normal life, friends and fun, while I was stuck in our room, bored out of my mind.

Suddenly, I thought about my last doctor's appointment yesterday. The results, despite the operations I've gone through, were very bad. After all, I was used to the idea of death.

My story wasn't that complicated. When my sister and I were born, I was missing a pulse. Anyway they managed to reanimate me. As it turned out, I had a weak heart, but there was something weird. They said that it was like my heart had a missing part which was irreplaceable . because of that my heart was taking my life force and my chance s to live to 18 were about a million to one. Since then my mother and lunatic sister have been searching for a cure, which I didn't believe exists.

Anyway, as I was listening to my mother talking with the doctor, I noticed a green light on the doctor's desk. Without thinking , I approached it using my wheelchair(for the record my heart can't bear tough things like walking or physical activities) I realized the difference when I felt the strange green thing in my hand. I felt like I could do anything.

Obviously, the spectators in my room noticed it as well. The doctor came towards me, took the green thing and I immediately felt exhausted. Then doctor Scowl(that's her name, I swear! ) explained that it was found near the town and caused abnormal activities. The I stopped listening to them, thinking about the strange feeling I got. But, of course, I heard the part ''...in a few days we will operate on her and put it inside her heart.''

"What? You're going to put this strange thing inside me? What if it worsens my already awful condition?"

''It made you feel better, right?'' my mother asked oddly serious.

Her piercing blue eyes hid concern if you deeper. Her dirty blonde hair had started to turn wait because of the all the stress. She had the face of a person who knew nothing of the meaning of rest. It didn't help that my father wasn't around. It wasn't because he had left us, it was because of his job, but that was another story altogether.

"Touché." I didn't want to argue.

So, I was waiting for my sister, because she was on a trip with her friends after school.

She didn't know the news yet because I wanted to be the one to tell her.

''Mina? Are you up?''

''Yes, I'm coming right now.''

''No, wait, I'll bring your breakfast.''

And my mother, being my mother, didn't let me do anything which, as it happened, was irritating.

''What's with the grumpy face?'' asked a mischievous voice.

''Luna?! Aren't you supposed to be on a trip?''

Luna smiled kindly, a smile she uses only with me. I saw that her brown waist-length hair was in a simply pony tail, while mine was all tangled up. Because of the upcoming operation, I didn't even bother to comb it. My hair was the same length as hers because Luna and I had a rule to have similar hair length we weren't identical twins, although, if I were healthy, I probably would've looked more like her. Sometimes, I really wondered if she was my sister because she was so curvy and beautiful, while I was unhealthily thin.

Her brown eyes, the same colour as mine, shone with excitement.

'' I finished early. I'm going to bring your breakfast. Don't go anywhere!''

''Funny.''

Luna's POV :

Mina was worried. She tried to hide it but I knew. She was hiding something. Although they all(parents, doctors, relatives) tried to understand her, they couldn't. But I could read her like an open book. I knew she hated the operations and the money spent on her. I'd seen the expression on her face-she had given up a long time ago. But she wouldn't die. Not if I could help it.

Entering the kitchen, I took the food(which mostly I ate, because Mina didn't have much of an appetite) and, ignoring our mother I went back to our room. She was peacefully reading, wearing her fake smile, assuring people she was alright.

''OK, spill it!''

''Uh?'' she looked confused.

''You may fool others with your mask but not me! What's bothering you?''

She bit her lip.

''I'll be having my heart operated on again. They'll implant something strange into it again, which I thing is some sort of steroid. It'll last for some time and then I may become even sicker. I don't want this anymore. I just want all of this to end.''

''Don't talk like that! How can you think of leaving me? Who else will annoy me like you? Besides, you're forgetting our promise.''

She smiled. That was a good sign.

We talked a lot, ignoring the subject of the operation. She didn't seem so depressed anymore.

We didn't feel the day pass by.

I was getting ready for bed when she surprised me.

''Let me see your birthmark! Please….' She cried with her kicked puppy eyes. Ahhh…..those eyes…..

''You've seen it dozen of times.''

''I want to see it again''

''OK'' I took off my shirt and sat in front of her. My ''tattoo'' (birthmark) had the form of a bunch of dots and vines. Mina says it looked like angel wings. I was born with it and as I got older the mark got bigger. The weird thing was its colour - green. It was like emerald green and sometimes it got uncomfortable when people started to stare at it.

''Alright, enough. I think it's time you sl-''

But when I turned, I saw her already asleep. I didn't know why, maybe because she was sick, but she was sleeping like a koala. If you left her, she would sleep for whole days( which she had actually done one time)(long story).

I turned off the lights in her part of the room and watched as her green walls started to glow. I did the same with my lights and my violet walls started to glow as well.

THREE HOURS LATER….

It was a good thing I was a light sleeper, because if hadn't been, I wouldn't have been able to hear how Mina was whimpering in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mina's POV:

A straight white corridor. It was quiet, so quiet I could hear my own heartbeat. Without thinking, I started walking along it. After a while, a time which felt like forever, I stopped in front of a black door, with a green rose engraved in the middle. I was just about to try and open it when I felt the awful, familiar pain in my chest. Next thing I knew, I was lying in my bed, cursing my failing heart and desperately trying to call my sister's name.

Luna's POV:

'' Mina! '' I rushed towards her, after I pressed the snooze button on the alarm. She was obviously feeling tremendous pain. From what I could see, she was having a panic attack. A very bad one.

''Mina, calm down!''

''I can't breathe! It hurts!'' she whimpered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

''Mina! Look at me! Everything's going to be OK! Follow my lead! In…..out…..in…out…''

Mina was doing everything but calming down when mom entered our room with a mask at hand. Thank God Mina wasn't heavy. In a few minutes (which felt like a century to me) we were in the car, driving to the hospital. As usual, I started praying to every god I knew.

FOUR HOURS LATER

I was waiting in front of the emergency room. Mom had gone to the cafeteria to bring me something to eat because when this happened I never wanted to eat, instead, I always waited for Mina.

That night's case was awful, because the doctor said her condition was worse than usual and they had no other option but to implant her with the new medicine.

I hadn't moved from my place, praying over and over again. People would say that usually you get used to this kind of situations but it wasn't true. Well, for the first time though, I felt that something was different. Suddenly, the doctors came out from the ICU.

''What is it? How is she?''

''Well…''

Mina's POV:

It may sound ridiculous but after having gone through so many operations you just know when you dream because of falling asleep on your own and when it's thanks to a sedative(don't ask I can't explain it). Right then, I knew I was in the surgery. The strange thing was that I was in that same corridor with the black ebony door with the green rose painted on it.

The good thing was, nothing stopped my attempt to open it this time. At first, I had to adjust to the light. And then my jaw dropped.

I was in the middle of an unbelievable garden. The only flowers in it were those with colours which meant innocence. And standing right in front of me was an altar. It was made from marble and strange stars and fragments were carved in it. There was something like a heart, different kinds of weapons and a cube. Out of pure curiosity, I touched the stone. It felt so warm and welcoming. I couldn't make myself let go of it. But when I went to see the other side, the stone was so cold that it burned me. There were monsters. From round ones to some with strange forms to skeletal warriors and finally to an angel in which I found nothing angelic.

The best part of the whole altar, though, was the bow placed neatly on it. From what I could tell, it was silver, a hunter's bow, like Artemis', the goddess of the hunt, with green vines all over it. There were words on it.

 _Dedicated Fighter_

Something inside of me was telling me to take it.

'It doesn't look like a trap. Let's see what happens.'

The moment I took it, I felt the bow as a natural part of me and a strong, king voice whispered in my ear:

'Welcome to our lines…'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mina's POV:

The first thing I saw was the familiar hospital ceiling. Someone was calling my name but I paid no mind to it because of the shock. The moment I felt my pulse, the unfamiliar strong beat, I forgot how to breathe. It was so strange, real proof I was actually a living, breathing being, the warmth which was spreading all over my body. The only thought in my head literately was:

'What the hell?'

''…na? Earth to Mina? Do you copy?'' I finally turned my attention to Luna's voice calling me. ''I…I feel…very…strange…'' my reactions were still very slow, probably because of the sedative atill in my system.

''We already noticed that, silly, but that's not the point! The doctor said that your heartbeat is normal! It's like you've never been sick. During the operation, the moment they put that strange thing in you, it fit perfectly in your heart like it belonged there. They also said that they hadn't expected such an improvement but what do you know! It looks you have a guardian angel or something, whom I like very much by the way, because now you look so much better.'' I thought about what she said. The operation was a success? No more pain in my chest? No more money spent on my health? No need to reopen the big scar on my chest? I was afraid, but I had to know, so I asked the question I've never even let myself dream of asking.

''Does it mean it's finally over?''

''Yes, my dear. It's finally over.'' Said mom with a kind smile, but there was a strange, serious note in her voice. I didn't pay it any attention, however. It was finally over. That moment was the first time in my life I cried tears of joy.

Luna's POV:

We were finally home. It'd been three weeks since Mina's surgery. She was recovering faster than she should have been (not that I minded) but she was still got tired easily. At first, she still had to use her wheelchair almost constantly , but now she could manage to get through most days without it.

The three of us decided to celebrate by going shopping (although not for long) and then to eat Mina's favorite food – ramen.

The best part was that Mina's appetite was getting bigger, even though it still wasn't all that much.

After buying lots of clothes (for Mina's disdain) and the ingredients needed we went straight home. Mina fell asleep in the carriage.

''It looks like she's still not used to it.'' mom chuckled.

''Yeah… but can't this thing go any faster? She's drooling on my shoulder!''

''Just deal with it for a little longer. We're almost there…''

She was acting all calm and relaxed but I could see through her façade. There was something that was making her anxious. I had my suspicious about it so I asked her.

''Mom, who was the guy you talked to last night?''

The carriage finally stopped but we stayed in it till the driver took out our luggage.

''No one'' she said with a cheerful tone. It was too cheerful. Something wasn't right.

''Don't lie. You know I'm a lie detector. Who's that guy, Komui? Who's coming soon?''

''I said no one.'' and she got off to take care of everything like usual but I knew it was to avoid any other questions. Something was happening and Mina was in the middle of it. Said person was still drooling on my shoulder because she was hard to wake up most of the time.

You're probably wondering what in the world I'm talking about. Here's what you missed.

 _The night after the operation I had one of my '_ moments _'. You see, sometimes I have this sudden urge to draw and Mina has hers to sing and there are moments where we sync. That night I couldn't sleep, so took a piece of paper and a pencil and started doing my thing. Out of nowhere, Mina opened her eyes, stood up in_ _her bed and started singing. The creepy thing was that this time she wasn't aware she was doing it - her eyes were blank._

 **Yorikago ga hitotsu atta**

 **Yorikago ni hitotsu atta**

 **Hitotsu wa futatsu ninatta**

 **Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni marirette**

 **Hoshi hitotsu haka ba de yorete**

 **Kietekuyo**

 _And then, just like that, she lay back down in her bed, asleep._

' _Why… do I feel scared? When did I start trembling? '._

 _True, the song had frightened me a little, plus Mina's obliviousness of the situation. But it all became worse when I saw what I'd been drawing. Apparently, while I had been listening I had finished it and I wasn't very charmed. To be more specific, it gave me goose bumps all over my body._

 _I had drawn a man with a long jacket, his body surrounded by mist. He had ankle-length hair with black dyed roots. It looked pretty normal, but in my mind I saw the drawing, coloured to the tiniest detail – his blood-red jacket, the golden hair glistening it the eerie mist and his grey skin. His smirk was evident in my mind and if I had anything like crayons or markers I was pretty sure the tiled floor would have had splashes of blood on it._

 _Before I could realize what had happened, mom, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pulled the drawing out of my hands and after she covered Mina, she left the room. I was so stunned that I didn't react. Actually, my brain was yelling at me to follow her, but my body was frozen._

' _Did she hear the song?'_

 _The next morning, mom acted like nothing had happened. I found out that Mina didn't remember a thing from the previous night._

'' _You sure you don't?''_

'' _No, nothing. The only thing I remember is falling asleep and then waking up. I think I dreamt of a room, a study or something, which was falling apart. Why? Is something bothering you?''_

 _I couldn't tell her. She was finally happy. Besides, I was the older sister (with 4 minutes, but still). It was my duty to make sure she was fine._

'' _No, don't worry.''_

 _On our last night in the hospital, it happened again. Like the first time, I was drawn by the paper and the pencil and Mina was peacefully sleeping in her bed. Even healed, she slept like a koala. Mina woke up again, with empty eyes, and started singing, but the song was different. It made me feel at home._

 **Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuita**

 **Ikizuku haino nakano hono o**

 **Hitotsu, futatsu ukabu fukurami itoshi yokagao**

 **Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume**

 **Ginno hitomini yuragu yuroni**

 **Umaeochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga**

 **Ikatu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo**

 **Watashiha inorituzukero mou kakonnokotoi aiwo**

 **Tsunaidateni kissuwo**

 _But before she could fall back asleep like last time, she said something:_

' _The exorcists have the ark now.'_

 _When I looked at my drawing, it was nothing like the previous one. It didn't need any colours. It was a beautiful white city, and it looked abandoned except for four people. I could only see that the one of them was shirtless, the other was red-haired, one was pretty normal and the fourth had with white hair. The shirtless guy held an unconscious man. Everything was surrounded by notes and at the corner of the page stood a beautiful white grand piano._

'' _OK, seriously?! What the-'' and again mom appeared out of nowhere,_ _took the drawing with her and sped away but this time I didn't freeze up - I followed her._

 _Unfortunately, while trying to be quiet, I lost her. After a lot of wandering I managed to find her, talking to someone on the phone._

''… _you sure? Without a doubt? Can't we escape this? Screw him, I don't want my daughter to go through this. Understood, but just so you know, I'm completely against it. How many are going to come? Understood, but I'm asking for more time. I want Mina to heal completely. Thanks Komui.''_

And that's what happened. Mom was going to send Mina somewhere, and from the way she sounded that night she was completely against it. And yet she had agreed. That morning I had asked Mina again if she had dreamt something 'interesting' and surprise, surprise, a calm white city and a white – haired boy. I assumed that every time she sang I was drawing. I didn't think it was some twin thing. It was something else but whatever it was I knew one thing: her songs and my drawings were connected by something more than chance.

A/N: the first song is Jasdevi's song

The second song is The Musician

I **DON'T** own them.

:D :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

A FEW MONTHS LATER…

Normal POV:

In the outskirts of a small city stood a group of three people. If you waited patiently, you would see how others appeared as well.

One of the figures was a red-haired boy, fixing his eye-patch.

''Is this supposed to be the place?'' his voice was cheerful, but the moment you heard it, you knew there was something hiding behind it. It was like he was trying to lift some invisible burden. His left eye, which was green, showed wisdom and secrets, older than your grandparents, yet he looked only 19.

''That's what Komui said.'' A white-haired boy with a strange red scar over his left eye answered. From the way he stood and talked, it was easy to see his manners were high class. Although he tried to look calm, those who were close to him could see the internal struggle he had. Only they knew his tragic and hard past and even harder present. Far too hard for someone as young as 16-year-old.

''Lavi, were you even listening when my brother explained the details?'', said a green-haired teenage girl. She went to the white-haired boy and hugged him. She seemed around 17 and the way she held him wasn't platonic. Everyone could see the love and affection in her violet eyes, meant to be given to him and only him.

''I was! Come on, Yu! Protect me!'' pleaded the boy, now known as Lavi.

''Shut up, you stupid rabbit. I'll get a migraine because of you. Leave me alone unless you want a haircut. For free.'' No one could miss the devilish glint in the eyes of the blue-haired swordsman. He seemed the same age as Lavi, although it was obvious to everyone that he would cut your head off if you irritated him. But somehow Lavi was immune to that knowledge.

''Yu, you're so mean.''

''Walker, we should go.'' Calmly said a blond man with two moles next to each other on his forehead. His face was so serious that you would wonder how his face was wrinkle - free.

''Yeah, yeah, I know Link. But even with the information, it will be hard to find her.''

''Indeed.'' Answered all of them, except for the swordsman.

Mina's POV:

''Tell me your secret.''

''What secret?'' asked Luna innocently.

''How did you persuade mom to let us go? I mean, I know I've almost completely recovered and all, but we don't live close by. How did you persuade her to let us come to the Rose Festival?''

''I have my ways''

''Why do I not like that sentence?''

''Rude! Have some faith in me, ok? Besides, this is a great opportunity to master your social skills. And don't you dare touch your bun! Sheesh, it was hard enough making it, don't ruin it.''

To make it clear, we were in the Rose center. Mom had been against it at first, but after a private talk with Luna, she miraculously allowed us to go. And then Luna, activating her designer mode….well….it was just pure torture the way she transformed me. The good thing is that she let me wear something my style.

I was wearing knee-high black boots, black plain jeans, a white tank top, with a little lace on it, with detached sleeves. My hair was made into a bun, held together by a white ribbon. About the jewelry, I wore simple silver earrings and a silver ring. I admitted I looked beautiful but Luna was way more so than me.

She wore a blue strapless, backless dress with black lace. The dress perfectly shaped her figure (especially her breasts, which due to my illness I lacked) she was wearing black Mary Janes with very small heels and with blue ribbons on them. She had let her hair down and with that she had created the illusion of an endless river. Her hair had a few small blue ribbons and some glitter which made it glow. She wore her earrings too and a necklace with angel wings.

Why were we dressed like that? Because of the Rose Festival. I've wanted to visit it since forever and this year I actually had the chance. A lot of people gathered for the celebration, trying to show the others their favorite rose. As you can see, mine was white and Luna's – blue.

During the whole time we ate, drank (not alcohol of course, mom would kill us) and danced. We repeated the cycle over and over again. It was weird for me to be among so many people, but it was something I hoped to get used to.

''It's way bigger and funnier than I imagined it would be. Look at all the different kinds of rose jam. Do you want to buy some for later, Luna? Luna? Luna!''

' _Hell, did she actually leave me alone? I don't care if we are twins, I'm gonna kill her.'_

I started looking for her. I was worried. She may have been there before, but it was my first time and I still couldn't believe that she left me. I felt panic, but I had to calm down. She was somewhere in the crowd, right? Right?!

Then I suddenly stopped. 'What is this feeling? Is someone following me?' I turned around. I couldn't see the cause of my worries but I knew it was there. I started walking again. The awful feeling only got stronger as I noticed a girl with a yellow dress, wearing a hat which hid her face. And she was walking right towards me.

I sped my pace, because I wanted to see if she was really following me. Her pace quickened too. Bad sign. I started running without a certain direction. I just knew that the girl was still after me. I panicked even more.

' _What's going on? Who is she?'_

I kept on running, not paying attention anymore where I was going. I let my instincts to take over me. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

The person I hit was a teenage girl, around 17. The black-red dress she wore resembled some kind of a uniform, but I wasn't sure, because of the cloak draped over it. However, I could've sworn I saw a silver glint on her chest. Her legs were very long and she had anklets on them. Her hair was shoulder-length dark green, her eyes deep purple. I knew she was a kind person the moment I looked into them. Thank god, she didn't seem mad.

''I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!''

''Don't worry. I wasn't looking myself. I'm Lenalee. What's your name?'' she asked with a kind smile and warm eyes.

What was I supposed to do? I just met her? I didn't know her?

'' _This is a great opportunity to master your social skills."_

Well, I could at least try.

''My name's Mina. Nice to meet you. And again, I'm very sorry.''

''There's no need, really. Well, Mina, why were you in such a hurry?''

''I'm here for the first time and I can't find my sister. And also it turns out I'm a paranoid person, because I had this awful feeling someone was chasing me.''

''Do you want me to help you? This way you won't be alone and afraid.''

''Well, sure. Thanks, Lenalee.''

I was so relieved that I didn't notice her watching the surroundings with knowing eyes.

Luna's POV:

' _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! SHIT! How can I screw up this bad? To leave my little sister alone in foreign territory! And if Mina doesn't kill me, mom will!'_

While Mina was gaping at her surroundings, I watched the crowd for potential creeps to stay away from. As I was doing my research I noticed someone. I followed him, wondering why was he attracting me like that. Of course, I lost him in the crowd. Then I realized the idiocy I had done. I had left my innocent little sister ALONE! No matter where I looked for her, I couldn't find her.

I was at the verge of panicking. And that's when another weird thing happened. My birthmark was warm and I could've sworn it was glowing. It was over the moment it started. The moment it stopped, I heard it. Her voice.

''Luna!''

''Mina? Mina!'' I ran to hug her, expecting a hug too. Well, I should've known better.

Because instead of hugging me, she punched me.

''Ow! What the Hell was that for?'' believe me, she may have looked weak, but when she got angry…..God have mercy on your soul…more like mine in that case.

'' How dare you! You left me alone in a place I don't know without a second thought! You went on a man hunt, didn't you? Didn't you?'' and with that she punched me again.

''First of all, calm down! Second, I have a very good reason.''

''Which is what exactly?'' she asked, preparing herself for another hit.

''I thought I saw someone familiar.'' That was lame even for me.

''The hell, is that what you call an excuse?! And then you're wondering why I hit you! I have the full right. You could've at least warned me! We came here together! This is my first festival with you and you left me! No, I don't want more excuses. Let's just go home. You're lucky someone helped me. If it wasn't for Lenalee, maybe I would still be looking for you.''

''Who?'' I asked confused.

''I said Le-'' and she turned and saw nobody behind her. ''Maybe she left.''

''Whatever. I agree. Let's go home.'' I tried to cool the heat. It didn't work. She said the words to sign my death sentence.

''I'll tell mom.''

''Wait, wait, Mina!''

I was so screwed!

Normal POV:

''Lenalee, something new?'' asked the white-haired boy.

''Yes, Allen. I found her panicking. It looks like she can sense the akuma's presence.'' said Lenalee.

''About the akuma, I took care of it as quietly as I could.'' Said Lavi

''Nobody cares, moron.'' stated the swordsman.

''Kanda, Lavi, let me finish! She was apparently lost, so we started searching for her sister. She calmed down and soon after that she told me a bit about her life. Mina didn't notice, but when we got near her sister, she started glowing just like her sister's back. It was faint and because of the street lights no one paid attention. When they met, I really thought they would hug or something the siblings usually do in those situations, but instead they started arguing. The little girl packs quite the punch.'' finished Lenalee.

''Well'' started Allen'' at least we finished the first part of the mission. We kept them safe during the festival. Now, we only have to tell them everything and take them to the Order."

''I wish they didn't have to go through this. Mina told me she had just started to live normally. Unfortunately, that's not possible.'' stated Lenalee with sad eyes.

All this time the blond man with the moles was silently observing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luna's POV:

And all of Hell was brought upon me. My mother knew no mercy when it came down to Mina. And speaking of the damn she – devil, she was still mad at me, although not as mad as she had been before my punishment. Of course, I'd had to make a deal with her. The price was high but I preferred my sister's company and love.

Mina's POV:

Something was wrong. My mother hadn't been acting like herself lately. Luna (like never) was still sleeping, so I had breakfast alone. Usually, mom would be talking to me or doing something around me, but on that particular day she had been acting differently.

''Mom, is something wrong?''

''Oh? Everything's fine, dear. I was just thinking. Today we're having some guests over, that's all. Don't worry about it.''

Still, I was concerned.

Luna's POV:

 **So close…I was so close…I could feel it. I reached my hand to…**

…strangle my sister.

''Damn you, witch!'' I cursed.

''I was bored and you were sleeping too much for your own good, so I decided to wake you up.'' Said Mina, trying to escape.

''But I was so close!'' I groaned as I let her go.

''Close to what?'' Mina asked curiously.

I sighed.

''Never mind…'' I said with a small smile.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

While Mina was in the bathroom, I was having breakfast, or at least that was how it seemed.

' _What was that dream?'_

In it, I was somewhere and nowhere at the same time and someone was standing before me. He had pale skin, dark hair and something that looked like a tattoo on his left shoulder. So close. I was so close. I could feel it. I reached my hand to-

-and that was it.

' _What's with this strange feeling. He's so familiar to me and, yet, I've never met him, '_

''What's with the bitter face?'' asked Mina, coming out of nowhere.

''Are you imitating me? It's not funny.''

''Nope'' She simply answered. ''you usually use the word ''grumpy'' and I used ''bitter''.

''Same difference.''

''Are you still mad at me?''

''No.''

''Oh, yes you are.''

''Whatever.''

''Will you tell me what's bothering you?''

' _I wish I could. But there are things you should never know'_

''You know I would've, if there was a problem.''

Mina obviously wasn't convinced. She sat next to me.

''You don't have to hide. I'm not as clueless as I look.''

''I know that. I just-'' the doorbell rung ''-hate being interrupted!'' Mina was dumbfounded as I rushed to the door with the intention to kill someone.

At the door I was met with the sight of a girl with dark green hair and dazzling purple eyes. She was taller than me, that was for sure, although we looked the same age. I felt the green monster in me wake up the moment I saw her mile long legs.

''Hello'' she said to me, as I gapped at her like a fish out of water.

''Lenalee?'' asked Mina surprised .

Lavi's POV:

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER…

The house was simple. Two stories, yellow painted walls, a simple garden. I honestly wondered what the girls were like.

''So what now?'' I asked.

''We knock'' simply said Allen.

''Just like that?'' I exclaimed.

''They are waiting for us. Or at least their mother is. I hope so…'' said Allen

''Just hurry up and open it already'' Kanda snapped and pushed Allen aside.

PRESENT

The girl who opened the door made it more than clear she wasn't in a good mood. She was wearing a red short skirt and a plain white T-shirt. Her brown hair fell down her back to her waist, her eyes were like daggers, calculating every single move we made, like a cobra preparing to attack. She wasn't very tall, actually, slightly shorter than Allen. She had a nice figure that was for sure. I threw a glance at Yuu. His face was still neutral, but I knew him and there was a slight change in his façade. Nice material for blackmail.

Lenalee first broke the awkward silence. ''Hello.''

' _Really smooth, Lenalee, really smooth'_

''Lenalee?'' the second voice got my attention.

A second girl appeared and now it was my time to be stunned. From her appearance, I could tell she was the younger ill twin. She was wearing navy blue short shorts, a light blue T-shirt, saying 'Love the Sea', her waist-long brown hair was caught in a ponytail with a hair-clip. In comparison to her sister, she was very slim and lacked in some areas, but their height was almost the same - she seemed a bit taller, what caught my eye though were her soft brown eyes. They didn't hide anything.

''S-s-s-STRIKE!''

The younger sister jumped from my sudden burst and hid behind the boobdzila. Obviously, that was the trigger.

''Better watch your mouth if you want to be able to talk in the future, stupid rabbit!'' she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Seriously, what was that thing with the rabbit. Could they all see white fuzzy ears coming out of my head. Cause I couldn't!

''W-well l-l-look i-i-i…-''

' _Why in the name of the Earl, Lucifer and the whole Hell am I stuttering?!'_

But the older one continued, slowly and very clearly.

''No buts! What do you want? Why are you here? Wait, you know what? Out! Now! Get out!''

''Wait, we didn't-'' started Allen but was interrupted by a flying vase. Good for him, he dodged it, but unfortunately for Kanda, he didn't.

''Holly crap.'' I said, knowing full well what would come next. My ass was bruised enough, thank you. I had to make a plan to save at least the little sister. The others could fight back.

''Oi, the stupid siren. Is this the way to treat your guests?'' said Kanda in a voice to make even a lion shiver in fear. For some reason, though, the big sister wasn't affected. In my opinion, she was either very brave or ridiculously stupid.

''What guests? You? I can only see a bunch of freaks and a stupid guy thinking he's some kind of a samurai. Who are you? Samurai Jack? I don't care even if you are Napoleon Bonaparte, get out of my house before I slice your ponytail and glue it to your face!''

''You obviously have a death wish. Don't blame me for what I'm about to do.''

''Oh, I'm so scared. Look at me, I'm about to faint because a stupid guy thinks he's the center of the universe. Come on! Show me what you got!''

My jaw literately hit the floor. Even quarrels between Kanda and Allen didn't get this serious. We could all feel the tension. Those two were going to destroy the whole planet if someone didn't stop them.

The younger sister, our guardian angel, tried to calm the heat. A very brave but at the same time very stupid decision.

''Hey, Luna! Calm down. We should hear what they have to say. The girl in the group, Lenalee, was the one who helped me at the festival. We should thank her.''

''Not now, Mina! I promise, I'll thank her later, but now I have to show the rabbit not to talk like that to my sister and the stupid ponytailed guy not to give commands in to my own house!''

' _Seriously people! What's with the rabbit thing!?'_

''But you're the one who started the fight!'' the younger twin, whose name was apparently, Mina yelled.

''Like I care! The ponytail is pissing me off!'' Luna growled.

''Who pisses who off? You practically hit me with a vase!'' Kanda growled in response.

''Not my problem, Short-cake! If you don't leave, I'll make sure you don't have to worry about where to sleep tonight!''

That was the final straw. Yuu and Luna attacked simultaneously. Usually, I would do like the trio behind me and ignore the situation but I noticed Mina between them and without realizing it, I had moved and the next moment I was hovering over her like a shield.

I waited for an impact, but nothing came. Instead, I heard a 'bang' and the sound of something hitting the ground. I sensed how Mina tensed. When I followed her gaze I froze.

On the threshold was standing their mother, in her cold metallic glory, wearing a simple dress, an apron, holding the biggest pan I've ever seen. I could've sworn I saw devil horns on her head. Her blue eyes were digging holes in my head. Oh, she looked pissed.

''I can't believe it! You just met and already want to kill each other? Pathetic.'' She scolded the two unconscious teenagers, lying on the ground in front of her.

''And you two…'' another 'bang', this time on my and Mina's heads. ''You two jump at the danger and then act like damsels in distress! If you can't stop those nut cases, then don't get involved!'' then she turned to Allen, Lenalee and Link.

''And you three could've stopped them…'' another 'bang' ''but instead you stayed there. I'm surrounded by idiots. Now, get inside. The tea is getting cold.''

''Just…to regain…consciousness'' I mumbled, losing it.

…KO…

A/N: Ok, so for the people who are following this story, I deeply apologize for the late update. It was just the end of the turn, too many subjects, too little time, a lot of exams and I had to visit the doctor because I wear glasses and I am, apparently, becoming blinder, so…yeah. Have a nice day.

Mimkanz


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mina's POV:

I still had a headache. Just to be clear about what happened: that was the second time I saw the 'Exorcist'. Why the name? Mom used it earlier, when she was, obviously, beyond furious and after that particular experience no one dared to disobey her. The first time she used it on me…blank. I know what you're thinking. Why did good, innocent Mina get exorcised? It was something about not wanting to have more operations, wasting money, and the worst thing, abandoned daughters by their father. I was depressed! So sue me! I don't give a damn!

But back to the main topic. Usually, the first blow was the lightest. From what I heard the scarlet-haired boy and I received the second blow. Not that bad. Wait!

When the fight started (and ended quite tragically) he shielded me in order to protect me.

'What the heck is that warmth?' my cheeks became really hot just from the memory.

It took a while for everyone to wake up. Although he received the third blow, the blond man was one of the first to wake up. I woke up shortly after the boy with the eye patch. Lenalee and her white-haired friend, though, woke up like half an hour after the whole commotion. I didn't envy them. As everyone got settled, we drank the (cold) tea and waited for the guests to feel comfortable and talk.

''My name is Allen Walker'' said the white haired-boy '' and this is Lenalee, Lavi (the boy with the scarlet hair), Kanda (the grumpy swordsman) and Link (the quiet man with the two dots on his forehead). We're exorcists from the Black Order and we were sent here due to a request.''

''Which is what, exactly?'' asked Luna in a slurred voice, a side effect from the 'Exorcist'. ''Wait. Who called you, actually?''

''I did.'' Mom stated bluntly.

''What?!'' we asked in unison.

''Let me tell you my part in this messed up story and then you can ask questions.'' It wasn't a request, but an order. ''Those people from the Black Order have their own mission – to fight the Millennium Earl and his demons. Everyone in this room, including me, is part of this war for the world's salvation. Exorcists…they're special. They're warriors, and not just any, but God's. They all have this substance called 'Innocence', which usually causes strange phenomena until it is retrieved by the exorcist and has found an accommodator.''

''And what is your connection to all of this?'' I was slightly skeptical. War against demons and supernatural beings? No way.

''You know of my younger sister, Iris. She was an exorcist, but I couldn't leave her like that and the only way for me to help her somehow was to become a supporter. When she died, I decided to keep my position. I didn't want her death to be in vain.''

''Ok, so what's the deal with them?'' I asked. ''Why did you call them? Is there Innocence in the area or something?'' I was hoping it was that. I didn't want to believe that what I thought could be true.

''A new exorcist was found.'' She said.

''Really? Who?'' asked Luna, after she was able to speak normally.

''Mina…that's you.''

I was stunned. I couldn't speak. Luna spoke in a quiet, threatening voice.

''This is a joke, right? Tell me this is some kind of a joke.''

''C'mon girls. Think about it. For 16 years no matter what we've tried never worked. And suddenly we find some kind of medicine and you feel like you never had heart damage. If you think about it, isn't this a strange phenomenon?''

All made sense to me at that very instance. I knew what would come next though. Luna kept on going with her rant.

''You mean that my sister's been destined to take part in some war or something like that? And you knew? You knew?!''

''I knew from the moment I saw her reaction at the doctor's appointment.'' Mom said in monotone voice. She sounded like she didn't care. My heart crumbled.

''You have got to be kidding me! You want to send my sister to some battlefield? After everything she's been through?! Are you out of your mind!? What kind of mother are you?!''

It turned into a full fight. Screams and yells and yet I couldn't move.

''Do you think it's easy for me, too? Do you really think I want to send her away after what happened to my sister?''

''You don't give me the impression that you want something else! After all, it was _you_ who called them!''

''I didn't have a choice!''

''We always have a choice! You were just too scared to think for an alternative one! Even so, what are those demons anyway? Were they only a tool to make your speech look noble?''

''Demons'' answered Allen instead ''are artificial creatures, comprised of one or more human souls, metal skeletons and Dark Matter, the latter two supported by the Millenium Earl. By design, they are forced to obey the orders of the Earl and the other members of the Noah family without question, even if it's against their will.''

That only made Luna angrier.

''You really are wrong if you think that I'll just handle Mina over. Not happening.''

''Don't you get it, you idiot! We don't have a choice!''

''Why?! Why don't we have a choice?''

''Because if you don't do it peacefully, people from the Order will come here and take her by force. That's exactly what happened to my sister.'' I tensed up even more, although it should have been impossible. I couldn't believe how every small chance I had was slipping through my fingers.

''If they come, it will be brutal. We don't have a choice.'' Mom stated.

''I know you. You're hiding something. What's the oh-so-wonderful truth you're hiding from us.''

The silence which came next was so heavy that you could literately feel its pressure. It was too much. Not saying a word, I got up from my seat.

I only wanted to get out of the room, to lay on my bed, to sleep and to never wake up. Every plan and idea and hope I'd had had burned to the ground.

''Mina, what are you-'' I didn't hear her finish, but instead I rushed to my room. I closed the door loud enough for everyone to know I didn't want to be disturbed. What was the point, though? They would sooner or later make me get out. Well, without a care in the world I went into the dreamland.

Luna's POV:

I heard the loud closing of the door. Yeah, a clear sign not to be disturbed. Nothing made sense. Mom was contradicting her statements all the time, Mina was in big denial. And I was left in the room with our mother, who I didn't even want to look in the eyes and a bunch of unknown people.

''Drat…'' I murmured.

After a lot of thinking, I went to our room. I knocked and no answer came. I opened slightly the door and found Mina, passed out on her bed. Realizing I had no chance to talk to her, I took a blanked, put it over her and exited the room.

I noticed the people in the room were fewer than the moment I left. Mom, Allen and Link were gone.

''How is she?'' asked Lenalee kindly. It was hard to believe that girl was actually a warrior. But they wanted my scrawny sister so I guess, I shouldn't have been surprised.

''She is sleeping. Probably to clear her head. I want to ask. Isn't there a way for me to come, too. You see, she is very dependent on me and I don't want to leave her alone.''

''Usually someone under normal circumstances can't go. You on the other hand are an exception.'' Said Lavi.

''Why?''

''On that festival, while I was helping Mina find you I was watching her very closely. And suddenly not very bright, barely visible she started to glow. Just a moment later you were there – standing in the middle, with your glowing back.''

''Wait? Are you saying that I have a chance of becoming an exorcist?''

''It's 50-50. If you're not, we'll see for another option. We are not heartless and we'll try our best not to tear you two apart.''

''I get it. Alright then. Maybe I should start packi-''

''There's no need for that'' said Allen, who had entered the room. ''We're leaving tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to pack and settle things up.''

''Thanks. At least now we don't have to worry about-''

''Where are you going, Luna?'' asked Mina, with sad eyes, finally having left our room.

A/N: I'm so sorry. But I'll make an important message. From now only expect new chapters on Saturday. If something happens and the day for update changes, expect a new chapter on the same day next week.

Kisses,

Mimkanz!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lavi's POV:

''I ask again, where are you going?'' asked Mina, hugging her sister, not willing to let her go. She was trembling.

''Well…there is a chance for me to come with you. You know, become an exorcist, fight demons, etc…''

Mina only stood there, her shoulders trembling from her sobs.

''But, I don't want to-''

''it's my decision. If this works, we will be together. I'll keep an eye on you. I'll annoy you so much that you'd wish I hadn't come.''

Mina chocked out a laugh. She lifted her head up. Her cheeks had tear tracks, her eyes a little red and puffy, but she seemed a bit calmer.

''It looks like I don't have a choice. I really don't want to bring you in this mess but it looks like I can't make you change your mind.''

''Aaand you've finally gotten smarter. Honestly, I'd started losing hope.'' She only had enough time to grin before she suddenly grunted. Apparently, Mina, still wearing her innocent smile had given her a kick in the shin. ''Shit, I was kidding!''

''You ruined the moment!''

And just like that they laughed for good 5 minutes.

Suddenly Lenalee came out of nowhere and everything went quiet.

''Why don't we start preparations?'' she suggested. ''I don't want to be a burden, but it won't be a bad idea to go to the market. Allen has a very big appetite. Meanwhile, we'll take care of any other necessary tasks.''

''Mina, are you willing to go? Some fresh air won't be a bad thing for you.''

''Sure, why not.''

''Yeah, I'm dying to explore the area.'' I exclaimed

''Wait? What?'' Mina stammered.

''Hell no, you stupid rabbit. What if you do something to my sister?''

Ok, that was it.

' _Why is everyone calling me a rabbit?!'_

''Ok, enough! Why rabbit, for demon's sake?"

''Anyway'' interfered Lenalee'' Luna, you can trust Lavi. He may look a bit retarded-''

''-Gee, thanks-''

''-but, he's very responsible and serious. Besides, Mina is an inexperienced exorcist. Demons can sense the innocence and may attack her. And we don't want another demon to spot you.

''You mean, that little girl was actually a demon?'' asked Mina with concerned voice.

I jumped from the couch, on which I was laying. ''Yes, it was a demon, but don't worry. I can keep you safe.''

''If you say so.'' Mina replied skeptically.

The moment we were out of the house, Luna shouted. I swear, that girl didn't have even a bit of awkwardness in her system.

''If I find you did something to my sister because of your raging hormones, I'll cut off your manhood and glue it to your backside, got it!''

I didn't know who was redder - me or Mina.

'Man, she's like Komui and his sister – complex.'

Luna's POV:

I watched as they became little dots, getting farther and farther away. Mina was innocent and oblivious but I could see everything. Although I hadn't known him for long, it was more than obvious that Lavi liked her. I was happy that she had an admirer, but still I wish she knew what a friend was first. And I was more than determined to keep an eye on them.

''Don't worry. Like I said, Lavi is more mature than he seems.'' Lenalee said with a smile.

''Lenalee, do you have siblings?''

''I have and older brother, who is sometimes a big pain in the ass. But I know that he's just concerned.''

''I see.''

''You actually remind me of him.''

''Huh?''

''I know that you're worried about Mina, but you can't follow her everywhere. At some point, you'll have to let her go. To explore and learn for herself.''

''But sill-''

''Instead of chit-chatting why don't you two go and start preparations?'' asked mom while carrying some boxes.

I didn't answer.

Mina's POV:

''Don't you think this is a bit much?'' I asked, while eyeing the huge bags we had in our hands.

''To be honest, with Allen's appetite, you never know. We'll just have to pray for the best.'' Lavi shrugged.'

We bought food from almost every food store within walking distance of the house. And he said it may not be enough?!

'What kind of people are they? Wait a sec? Who am I to ask though? After all, I can sleep for three days straight.'

The day wasn't bad either. The sky was clear, and I could guess it was around noon. People were walking around, minding their own business.

During the months after the operation, my stamina has increased a lot. I was proud, because I could walk around without getting very tired. I was able to sprint too, but that exhausted me very quickly. Well, there were days where I just got tired out of the blue.

And, of course, that day was one of those days. My pace was getting slower and slower. Lavi turned, and concern marked his features.

''You ok?''

''Yeah... just a little tired… sometimes it happens…'' Lavi came and supported till we reached a bench on which he seated me.

''Idiot. If you're tired don't push yourself. I don't want Luna-tic to kill me.''

I laughed. That was the moment I understood why they called him ''rabbit''.

''Apples are being sold over there. I'll bring some water too. Be back in a minute.''

As he walked, I had the chance to look at him. He was tall and muscular. His eye patch covered his right eye, allowing me to see only his left, which was green. His red hair reflected the sun rays as if it was a wild fire. And it was held by a headband in such a way that supported the illusion. The uniform he was wearing was the same like the others'. He was handsome, I had to admit it.

Suddenly, my view was blocked by three figures.

''Hey sweetie. Are you alright.'' Asked an old lady. Next to her stood two girls, probably her grandchildren. And even though everything looked normal, I felt uneasy.

''Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just waiting for my friend.'' For some reason I started to feel even more frightened. I looked around for any sign of Lavi. I found none.

''Are you sure? You do look very pale. I think it would be good if a doctor saw you. C'mon. Let's go.''

''No, thank you.'' I stated stubbornly.

The moment I gave her that answer, the girls pointed guns at me. And not ordinary ones. They came out of their heads. I froze, frantically looking for Lavi, but I still couldn't find him.

''What was that again, sweetie? I couldn't quite hear you.'' The old lady asked with a crazed smile. I stood there, with no clue on what to do. Were those things the demons everyone talked about?

''She said 'no'.'' a very familiar voice stated seriously. Right after that a giant hammer smashed one of the girls. ''You're getting reckless, Lulubell. I assume you haven't healed completely after last time'' And with that, Lavi brought his hammer and smashed the other girl with incredible speed. The old lady, Lulubell, dodged with ease, turned into a cat and ran away.

''Damn it. Are you OK? Did they hurt you?''

''I'm fine. A little shaken up, that's all.''

''Don't let your guard down. If they came here, then they'll pay us another visit.''

''What do you mean? What's happening?''

''I'll explain later. Grab the handle of my hammer. And hold tight.''

I did as I was told. With both hands on the handle, Lavi hugged me.

''Extend''

Suddenly, I found myself screaming and holding on for dear life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luna's POV:

When I saw Lavi, carrying Mina, naturally I wanted to rip his head off. But then I noticed the fear and confusion In Mina's eyes.

''Mina! What happened?'' I asked as Lavi put her on the sofa.

''Guys, come here!''

As we all gathered Lavi started explaining.

''We were at the market and Mina got tired, so I left her on a bench and took my eyes off her for a second and when I looked back, two demons were pointing guns at her. With them was none other than…Lulubell.'' Lavi growled.

''Alright guys, we must prepare. Take as little luggage as possible, Lenalee and Kanda, you'll fight and cover Allen while he's opening a gate. Lavi, you'll carry Mina while Link keeps you and the others of the group safe.'' Ordered mom.

''Wait, mom!'' I grabbed her hand. ''What about dad? He hasn't come home for a while. How are we supposed to tell him what's going on?''

Mom pulled her hand back and looked at me.

''Now is not the time. When we go to the Order, you'll understand everything. We should prepare. Noah is a hard enemy.'' And she got out of the room.

''Can someone please tell me what the Hell is going on?!''

In less than 10 minutes we were all set and ready to go. We were at the back of the group, Link in front of us, mom next to him, holding some kind of tool to create a barrier. Lavi, who carried Mina was next to me and I could hear them talking.

''Um, Lavi?

''Mhm?''

''You don't have to carry me, ok. I'm almost back to my full strength.''

''Don't worry, it's not a problem. We'll just have to hope we don't get attacked.''

''Who are the Noah exactly?''

Lavi sighed.

''This is a very complicated subject. To put it simply, they are the Earl's allies. They appear when the world is about to change and are very strong and dangerous.'' said Lavi with a serious face.

''Wait, you don't mean-'' I started.

''GET DOWN!'' screamed Mina before the front wall exploded.

Mina's POV:

''Wait, you don't mean-'' Luna started saying when something in my chest tightened and I felt goose bumps all over my body. Something bad was about to happen!

''GET DOWN!'' the same moment the front wall exploded.

My ears were ringing, but I wasn't hurt. Luna groaned next to me.

''Is someone hurt?'' yelled mom. And that's when I realized we were in a barrier.

''We're fine.'' Yelled Allen in response.

''Not for long'' said strangely familiar voice. '' Good afternoon , my name is Lulubell, the Noah of lust. My master has taught me to introduce myself properly and if you don't hand over the girl, I'll have to use force.''

''You wish'' said Lenalee as she jumped in the air. ''Innocence: Activate!'' the moment she said that, the anklets she wore immediately turned into blood-red boots and she started to move so fast that the only trace of her was some green light.

Somehow, I had information of her weapon just from one look at them.

''Dark boots, crystal type, activated, sync level: high''

Lenalee attacked Lulubell , but in one swift movement, the Noah escaped. Lenalee then proceeded to attack nearby demons. They came out of nowhere and they were all skeletons.

Kanda smirked and took a fighting stance.

''Mugen: Activate!'' he murmured as he unsheathed his sword, which light blinded me.

''Mugen, equipment type, on its way to become a crystal type; sync level: high.''

Next to join the fight was Allen. His body was cloaked in white and in his right hand he had a big white sword with black patterns on it. When I had a better look at him, I realized that his sword was actually his left hand.

"Crown Clown: Activated; parasite type; sync level: over 100%''

''Mina? How do you know all of this?'' asked Lavi.

''I haven't the slightest clue.''

''It doesn't matter at the moment. I have work to do now.'' He smirked, that jerk. '' Innocence: Activate!'' and with his gigantic hammer he entered the battle.

I watched in a daze. Allen was fighting Lulubell, but from my point of view they looked even. Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi were fighting the skeleton demons. Even Link was doing something to petrify the demons until someone destroyed them. It looked like we were winning, but , of course, something bad had to happen- out of nowhere a black gate appeared and a new horde of demons came through it. It weren't just skeletons but also some kind of angels. They looked like the angels from the altar in my dream. The ones who could only bring despair and destruction.

The battle became even more intense. At that moment against each exorcist were a couple of skeleton warriors and an angel. Allen was doing a good job against Lulubell, but the moment he threw a glance at Lenalee, Lulubell hit him hard.

I could only stay and watch. I could do nothing to help them. I have never felt more useless. I was supposed to be an exorcist, right? I had to do something. There had to be something for me to do to help the others. I just had to help them!

I stood up, determined to at least try to do something, some kind of distraction. Something to help the others. When I make a step someone grabbed my hand. It was mom.

''Where do you think you're going?''

''Isn't it obvious. I'll try to help them.''

''How? By throwing yourself, unarmed in front of the enemy?''

''Well, that's an option.''

''You know I'm not gonna let you do it, right? First, you need to know if your innocence is actually an ant-demon weapon. Second, even if it is, we don't know your sync level. Your level is certainly very low.''

Her words had logic in them. I was probably suicidal, but I had to at least try. I was positive that I had an anti-demon weapon. And about the sync level- if I survive then it was high.

I pulled my hand out of her grip. I was about to step out of the barrier, when Luna gripped my shoulder.

''Are you insane?''

''You're my sister. You tell me.''

''I think you have a death wish.''

''I may have one'' and before she could react, I ran.

The earth rumbled from the fight. I had to duck. I got as far as I could from the fight and then I tried to concentrate.

'Alright! I'm an exorcist. I'm God's warrior. I must do something. I CAN do something. C'mon! Concentrate you useless brain!'

With a lot of struggling, I managed to find a quiet place in my mind. I was floating. I felt nothing. It didn't matter if my eyes were opened or closed, everything was darkness. Then a bright light shone. I couldn't see what awaited me there, but I reached for it.

In the real world, I felt warmth, spreading from my chest. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was engulfed in green light. It was hard, though. I could lose control every second.

'Shit, mom was right. My sync level is low.'

''Innocence…'' I gritted my teeth, trying to give the light some form. ''Activate!''

The light poured out of my heart. It spread out through my left hand, reaching my palm. When the light disappeared, in my hand I held a silver bow, decorated with glowing green vines. It was the bow from my dream.

''Justice bow: activated; parasite type; sync level: 32%'' but I didn't care. Despite mom's and Luna's yells, I entered the battle.

Lavi's POV:

The situation was bad. All of us were surrounded by three level 3 demons and one level 4. Link was at a bad situation too, noting that he wasn't an exorcist.

'Great…'

I was already at my limit, because the damn things refused to be destroyed. They were so hard-headed.

I saw the level 4 prepare for another attack.

'Crap!' I thought, gripping my hammer tighter and bracing myself for the impact.

But an attack didn't follow. Because the moment the demon tried to attack, a green arrow, made of light pierced its stomach. I followed the path of the arrow and I couldn't believe my eye.

Mina stood there, out of the barrier, holding the most beautiful bow I'd ever seen. Silver, with glowing vines, like a bow, which would be possessed by a noble hunter.

'Huntress, huh?'

She pulled the string of the bow and a new arrow formed.

''Pure arrow: Explosion!'' and she fired. Midway, the arrow split and turned into rain of glowing needles. It pierced every demon near the ones at which she fired (which were mine actually).

Mina was about to fire again when something happened. She froze and suddenly fell on the ground, holding her hand to her chest. Lulubell, seeing that as her chance, ventured over to her.

Suddenly Mina shouted, as she reached for the skies.

''I need my wings!''

Without realizing how it happened, Mina was now flying, carried by her sister via crystal butterfly wings in the place of her birthmark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luna's POV:

I saw when Mina started glowing. The light engulfed her entirely, concentrated on her chest, went down her right arm but it hurt to look at it. The green energy morphed itself into a bow. The way Mina looked, proud and powerful, didn't matter; I knew she wouldn't last long.

''Justice bow: activated; parasite type; sync level: 32%'' without meaning to (although I didn't have the slightest clue what was going on) we said those words together. I could feel the pressure around her and when I tried to call her name, she acted.

She pulled the string of her bow and a green arrow appeared. She immediately shot it at the demonic angel's stomach, the one which was about to attack Lavi. She took a shot again, but this time, the arrow split into a rain of glowing needles.

The nagging I had in my head since the start of the battle got even more intense and I thought I heard a voice in my head.

' _ **You know, if you leave her alone, she's not going to last for long. Damn it, do something!'**_

I turned around, searching for the person who said that. Mom didn't even notice my distress.

' _ **In your head cretin…'**_ said the same voice quite annoyed **.**

' _Who are you?'_

' _ **That's not important now? My point is that if you don't do something, Mina may die!'**_

' _How can I help her?'_

' _ **Why don't you try and follow her lead and CONCENTRATE! You ARE an exorcist, right? Or were those just words you used carelessly. Feel the power within you**_ _._ _ **Why do I always have to work with idiots?**_ _'_

That stupid voice was getting on my nerves. But my first priority was Mina. I tried to concentrate. It was difficult, because I had absolutely NO idea what to do. I let my instincts guide me and then I felt a change. My back felt strange. It became somehow heavier and gust of wind hit me in the head. I didn't have to be a genius to know I had a pair of wings. Mom was gaping at me, not sure where to look- at me and my wings or at Mina and her bow.

' _ **Congrats, idiot! Aaaand, to answer your question. I'm your consciousness, or more specifically, your second. Nice to meet you!'**_

' _Great! And now I have split-personality. An annoying one at that.'_

' _ **Save your shitty comments to yourself. By the way while you were spacing out, look at what happened to Mina. '**_

I turned and saw how Mina fell on the ground, clutching her chest. I assumed that her low sync was the cause. Mina yelled: ''I need my wings'' the moment Lulubell attacked.

I rushed to her, allowing my wings to spread and I flew into the sky.

Mina's POV:

What would your first reaction be if you start flying in the middle of a battle? Of course, I said:

''I'm flying! How cool!''

Luna grunted, clutching my armpits tighter.

''Shut up or I'll drop you. Stop squirming around too!'' she said as she maneuvered through the air, escaping attacks. ''What were you thinking, rushing into the battle. Your sync level, as well as mine is 32% and it's too low. If I hadn't been fast enough, you might have been dead.''

''Never mind that. After all, you finally activated your Heavenly wings! I'm so happy!'' I chirped.

Luna looked at her green crystal butterfly wings. ''Technically they are-''

''Not now, DUCK!'' I yelled before we were hit by a demon's kick. I threw a second look at Lulubell's direction. I could only see her still form, her expression was emotionless.

As Luna flew in the sky, I prepared and fired a few arrows more at the demon. I kept thinking how strongly I wanted to sleep due to the exhaustion I was feeling. Other demons attacked us and I panicked. But then I realised something. We weren't fighting alone. Lavi and Kanda fought the demons, which Luna and I couldn't kill. Lenalee and Link helped too.

''Luna, use your attacks.''

''How? If you haven't noticed, I'm new at this too.''

''Allow your weapon to lead you. It will give you the answer. Don't think about it! Feel it!''

Luna went higher and closed her eyes. But before something could happen I saw Lulubell move.

''LUNA, DODGE!'' I screamed the moment the Noah attacked, using a whip, which was actually her arm.

''What the fuck is that?!'' Luna yelled when she barely escaped the whip. Allen again attacked Lulubell and distracted her from us.

''That's her Noah power! Don't ask.'' I said when Luna opened her mouth.

''That's quite annoying. And I can't concentrate! Why don't you attack while I fly and do the dodging?''

''Sounds like a plan!''

So we started to actively take part in the battle. It felt like eternity, but I doubted it took more than 10 minutes. When I saw a level three trying to attack mom, I sent an arrow in its direction. It didn't do a very good job. On the contrary, it made him angrier. But before I could fire another arrow my ears screamed in pain.

The last remaining level four, out of the blue, started to scream. My ears hurt me, I felt disorientated, but Luna was worse. After all we were in the air and she was the one flying and carrying me! The fact she was as exhausted as I was made it even worse.

''Luna! LAND!'' I yelled in the noise.

Not sure if she heard me or she had decided to on her own, but she started to go down. I should've expected Lulubell not to be affected by the scream. Using her whip attack again she caught Luna's ankle and with full force pulled us and we crashed on the ground. Hard.

When I opened my eyes, I felt Luna's body over mine.

''L…Luna….'' I said, hoping she was fine enough to answer me. I only heard her groan. She was unconscious. Not surprising at all, considering she exceeded her limits by carrying me around and with the scream attack. Good think she fell over me. For her at least. My ribcage hurt when I tried to breathe deeper.

My head also hurt. I touched my forehead and the tips of my fingers had blood on them. I looked around me.

''Guys…mom… are you alright?'' then I noticed. All of the exorcist and Link were unconscious on the ground. I couldn't see mom. I was the only one awake. I moved Luna carefully off of me, and tried to get up. In the process of our fall and the brief loss of consciousness, my bow had disappeared. The moment I got up, my legs gave in under my weight and I fell on the ground again. I was too weak to even move my arms.

''If I were you, I wouldn't even try. You're quite the trouble. Even though you're not trained, you got on my nerves with your act of rebellion. Killing you won't be enough to satisfy me.'' She trailed her eyes on Luna and I realized what she wanted to do. I jumped just in time when she tried to whip my twin. I received the blow and from the sudden impact I gasped. Another hit followed fast after the first one and it was more painful. She did it again and again until I finally couldn't hold my scream. My back hurt pretty badly. I had no idea if I had any wounds or it was just sour.

I heard her laugh.

''You're so predictable. I knew you would jump to protect your twin sister. And that's your flaw. You want to protect everyone. Unfortunately, you can't be at two places at once.''

I saw how a level three demon came, holding my mother's hand. She was fighting, but it was useless. I tried to stand up, to do something. I wanted to help her. I didn't want something bad to happen to her. I had to save her! But I couldn't. Because of the intense pain I could only watch as the Noah morphed her whip into a sword and pierced mom in the heart.

I screamed, watching the light in mom's eyes fade away, her lips giving me a weak smile. My eyes watered and tears slipped from my eyes down my cheeks and reaching my jaw.

''What a nice expression you have. Learn this lesson. Even if you become an exorcist nothing will change. You can't save everyone and you'll only end up disappointed. So please, let me save you the trouble.'' She lifted her sword-arm, reading herself for the last strike. I shielded Luna and waited.

I heard how metal hit metal. I lifted my head and I saw Allen.

There was fire in his eyes. Fire and determination. I stood gaping at his form, not feeling the flowing tears or the burning pain in my back or head. He wanted to protect us and was ready to do everything he could. At that moment I decided I wanted to be like him.

''I won't…let you…cause them…any more pain!'' he said through gritted teeth.

Allen swung his sword at Lulubell. She dodged with ease and the two again engaged in battle. I lifted myself up, barely enough to be able look at the battle field. I saw mom's still body and the remains of the demon which had held her, probably killed by Allen. Lavi and Kanda were waking up. Link was already awake and went to aid Lenalee who was still on the ground.

The fight was intense. The exorcists and the Noah fought so fiercely, even more so than before. I was fascinated. I wanted to be able to fight like that too. I wanted to become stronger for Luna. She had protected me my whole life. At that very moment as I watched my comrade, I promised myself to become stronger in order to help Luna in the future.

The moment Allen was about to pierce Lulubell, a purple light hit Allen. I followed its path in order to see who interfered.

Another black gate had appeared and in front of it stood a fat man, with clownish outfit, ridiculous hat and impossibly wide grin. His glasses were hiding his eyes, but I knew he was happy by the way he swung the pink umbrella with a grinning pumpkin on its tip. He might have looked funny and easy going, but deep inside I knew he was trouble. Very big trouble.

''Good evening, everyone! Sorry to interfere with your dance, but I came here to take Lulubell. We are late for our family gathering and everyone is anxious to see you.'' said the weirdo.

Lulubell bowed. ''Yes, master!''

''Earl!'' Allen yelled and tried to attack him, but the fat clown jumped in the air with ease and floated in the air, holding onto his open umbrella.

''Oh, Allen Walker! Don't worry my boy! Our final encounter is still very far away.'' then he turned towards me. ''You don't have to worry either, my cutie, I haven't forgotten about you. I saw your potential as well as your sister's. I really want to see how you'll progress. The pleasure to crush you will be unforgettable.'' The Earl laughed maniacally. My whole body tensed and I tried to stand up again. Needles to mention I failed miserably. My whole body was numb.

After a moment of staring, he and Lulubell disappeared. I stood there, feeling the aftereffects of the adrenalin hit me. Last thing I remember, I heard Allen's voice calling my name just before I fainted. Man, that was so cliché.

 _ **A/N: So guys, I'm sorry if you are disappointed. I kinda suck at battle scenes but I think it's natural? Anyway, I hope you continue to follow this story. There is a lot more to come and I am really happy that some of you enjoy this story. Also, if you want to tell me your opinion of the battle scene, you can write a review. But, please, don't be too strict, I'm a soft person.**_

 _ **Anyway, that's from me. See you next week.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **mimkanz**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lavi's POV:

The moment Mina collapsed, Link yelled:

''Walker! Prepare the gate! Everyone else grab the girls! Hurry up!''

Since the twins were closer to me I sprinted towards them. Mina had fallen over Luna's body. Her shirt was tattered, revealing her red back with a thin red line from a deeper wound. From the way the girls were bruised, I could suggest they had fallen down because of the scream attack.

I lifted Mina gently, afraid of disturbing any unseen damage. Yu soon followed too, lifting Luna. We headed towards the portal, seeing how Link and Lenalee entered, Allen was waiting for us.

The moment we crossed, I was hit by luminescent light of the Order's grand hall. Everything was in slow pace. People were coming over, trying to help.

I could only think of how everything had gone wrong.

'We went to recruit two new exorcists. How did it turn into such a disaster? Damn it! '

Luna's POV:

It was strange, this feeling of déjà vu.

I was in a hospital room again, waiting for Mina to wake up. Unfortunately, the situation wasn't exactly the same.

Usually I would wait, sitting right next to the bed while mom was bussing around. I was supposed to be annoyed with how mom would grumble and complain. Instead, I felt grief.

It's absolutely horrible to be told you that your mum had died, that your sister had almost as well, right after you've woken up. I had never felt so useless in my life.

I had been there. I'd had a weapon. I felt embarrassed of my weakness. The guilt was swallowing me whole. At that exact moment, I forgot the pain and the numbness. My whole being tuned the world off. My mind played the role of my inner bitch, showing me every happy memory of mom. How she helped me with school work, how her cooking smelled, the way she calmed me down during one of Mina's operations, her smiles when we talked about dad, her advice about boys, especially _'The talk'_ , our constant fights even.

Before I knew, my eyes stung, my nose was running and I was shoveling my fist into my mouth, because I couldn't stop the sobs. Maybe I imagined this, but I felt like my second consciousness had embraced me. The warm touches, trying to calm me down, the soft whispers in my mind.

After I calmed down, I went to find Mina. It wasn't that hard, considering she was two beds away. After I pulled a chair to sit down, I finally saw the damage Mina had received and I hissed.

True, I had injuries as well - cuts and bruises, one or two cracked ribs, which were a result from the fall, but Mina was worse. She had cuts and bruises too, but because I'd fallen on her, she had a few more cracked ribs, one broken and not to mention a sore back. When I woke up, the nurses told me her back had only one deep whip mark, nothing else.

Still, I felt sick. I was supposed to protect her. Those whips were for me. My back hurt a little, but probably Mina felt much worse.

Nurses and doctors came in and out of the room, making me get away from Mina if her bandages had to be changed or mine for that matter. Something in the way which Mina continued sleeping was making me anxious.

 _'Mina, why aren't you waking up?'_

 _ **'I'm not surprised that an idiot like you has not figured it out'**_ said a familiar, unpleasant voice.

 _'I don't remember asking for your opinion!'_

 _ **'I know, but still I gave it'. '**_ I could literately feel the stupid thing smirk.

 _'Shut up! If you haven't noticed, I'm new at this. And I have my reasons to be concerned. Usually Mina sleeps a lot, but this is ridiculous. It's been two whole days since the commotion.'_

 _ **'I'll tell you because I can't stand the painfully low IQ level you posses. After all, I'm afraid if you go on like this, your brain will die.'**_

 _'Just tell me and shut your mouth.'_

 _ **'Every parasite type exorcist has to use great amount of energy during fight. Plus in Mina's case, her sync level is low, but she still pushed herself. Right now she's just regaining energy. The strange thing for me is that usually a parasite type exorcist, in order to gain energy, eats a great quantity of food. Probably Mina is not the food type. '**_

 _'Well , now I understand. The energy thing I mean.'_

 _ **'Well, it was about damn time, Sherlock. And I'm sure that you and Mina felt it.'**_

 _'Felt what?'_

 _ **'Honestly, you're so hopeless! Why don't you just concentrate on Mina? Just connect with her! Mina will tell you everything. After all, she's more developed in these things than you. '**_

 _'You little-'_

' _ **I have a name. It's Itami, but you can call me Ita.'**_

 _'Great...'_

I grabbed Mina's hand and touched her forehead with mine. To be honest, I stood there, eyes drifting to every corner of the room, not having the slightest idea what to do. Thinking of moving away, I felt how my eyes started to close. When I opened them again, I wasn't in the infirmary.

Normal's POV:

Lavi entered the infirmary, followed by a purple hared man. He was tall, around 30 years old, with white pentagonal glasses. His exorcist attire was white, on his head he wore a white beret. The moment he entered the room and his eyes fell on the injured exorcists, his eyes filled with affection. On first sight he looked like a typical cinnamon roll. But his stern voice showed his serious character. Lavi listened carefully the words of the unknown man while watching the twins.

''Yes, Hevlaska. Just as you said. As twins, they have their own bond. Also the fact that they are accommodators, makes their link stronger. ''

''Yes, Komui'' a mystical voice was heard through Komui's speaker. ''What are they doing now?''

''It seems they're in some sort of resonance. We'll see what will happen next.''

Luna's POV:

An enormous field. It was so beautiful. I couldn't see the end of it. There was blowing that light breeze, which could calm everyone's nerves. The feeling of the soft green grass among my fingers was relaxing. I took a look at myself.

My hair was down and I wasn't wearing any shoes. The only piece of clothing I had on was a simple white summer dress, which for the record, I hated. Mina had the same.

The reason I hated it was because we got them for our 14th birthday from dad, two years ago, soon to be three. Mina was fine, or at least we thought so. We celebrated at home, wearing the dresses and just before we blew the candles, Mina got one of her fits and somehow her dress got a little bit burned. I've spent the whole night, crying and staining my dress while Mina was in the emergency room. I was alone. Mom was with Mina and dad was at work.

''I had forgotten how good you looked in that dress.'' said Mina softly from behind me.

''I still don't understand what you like about it.'' the dress itself wasn't bad, but the experience I got through wearing it wasn't a nice one.

''Maybe because we almost had a normal birthday? You have to admit - usually on our birthdays I'd wear a nightgown. That was the first time I wore a beautiful dress. '' said Mina calmly.

''Well, if you say so.'' I said with a bored voice.

''Well, I guess you didn't want to meet me here to discuss my taste of fashion. Right, Ita?'' asked Mina with a playful smile on her face.

''What?!'' I yelled as I turned around to see my inner voice. She was like my reflection except for the eyes. Hers were lime green and mischievous. Also her dress was like the ones we wore, with the exception for that hers was black.

''Surprise, dumbass!'' she said as she hit me.

''OK, what's going on? What's this place? This idiot right here told me you know the answer. And most importantly, why is she wearing black and I have to wear white?!''

''She wears black because it suits her personality.'' answered Mina calmly.

''Yeah, you're pretty much like a damsel in distress with that thing'' added Ita.

''You do realize we look alike, right? At least I'm somehow decent!''

''No, you look like-''

''OK! Enough both of you! Luna, do you want me to answer your questions or not?'' asked Mina with an irritated voice.

''Spill'' if I sounded harsh, don't blame me. I have my reasons.

We sat on the grass. I was in front of her, while Ita went to braid Mina's hair.

''Ok, first thing's first. You asked what this place was. You can call it my inner heaven. Back then, when I was still sick, in my dreams I used to come here. It looks like it turned out to be my recovery base. Usually, it changes the scenery every night. It's beautiful, isn't it?''

''Y-yeah...''

''Mina, can you please move on. I can't take her idiocy anymore.''

''If you can't then why-''

''ENOUGH!'' Mina yelled.

Grave silence. Mina reddened from the outburst, but continued.

''You know that because we are twins, we have something like an empathic link. More specifically, you could always sense when something was wrong with me. It was the same for me, although for unknown reasons, my senses weren't very sharp. I assumed you were more sensitive. Anyway, now, as we are accommodators, our innocence fragments have increased our empathy but in a different way for each of us. From what I see Luna, your link towards me is now even stronger. And I'm sure that if you practice, you'll develop it on an even higher level.''

''Alright, I got most of that. But that still doesn't explain this bitch.'' I said, pointing at my clone.

Mina scratched her neck. That wasn't a good sign.

''Well, she's part of your innocence. The moment I activated mine, Ita appeared, right?'' I nodded. '' That's because as we are twins, our anti-demon weapons do some sort of...resonance? That's the best way to call it. Ita isn't only a part of your innocence, it's also a part of our link. To put it simply, Itami is your personal guide.''

''What about you?'' I asked a bit annoyed. ''What about your side of this link? Please tell me I'm not the only one with a second consciousness.''

''I'm a bit different. My empathic link is towards every exorcist I've met until now. But in comparison to yours with me, it's rather weak and I really need to train to develop it. I can sense you, but not as strong as before. And no, I don't have an advisor. I have something like a 6th sense. I hope I won't have to explain that.'' said Mina sheepishly.

''No, you don't.''

 _'Where's the fucking bat when I need it?'_

''To sum up for you, cretin. The two of you have your link, but it's different for each of you. While Mina has her 6th sense, you have the miracle **me**. And because you're twins, your weapons can synchronies. End of story.''

''Luna, if you concentrate on me, you'll see for yourself.'' I had no idea what to do. So I just stared at her like an idiot. That's when I saw it. Mina was surrounded by green light. She smiled.

But just before I could ask her about the situation with mom, I woke up. And I didn't like the surprise I met. 'Why?' you may ask. Tell me, what would your reaction be if you wake up with a drill on its way to your face?

 **A/N: Hey there! I'm back! Did you miss me? Do you want to kill me? Well, sorry for the two-week gap. Just, the school is awful. So...yeah..,**

 **BYE!**

 **mimkanz**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luna's POV:

''Well, Luna'' said Komui, rubbing the lump I made him. ''I'm glad to see that you've recovered with no problems.''

''It looks like you don't want me, though!'' I yelled, trying desperately to reach him, but Lavi was holding me back. I got tired, but even though I panted and was barely standing on my legs, Lavi didn't let me go. ''What the hell is your problem? Do you want me to have a heart attack?''

''No, nothing like that'' answered Komui with a sweet smile and a condescending voice. I would've laughed if I wasn't furious.

''Luna, is it safe to let you go?'' asked Lavi.

I growled, but still said yes to the red-haired idiot.

I sat on the still sleeping Mina's bed. I had to ask her how she could block the noise.

''Now, '' said Komui, lifting his glasses ''let's get serious. Luna, I don't know how much you're aware of, but-''

''Mina and I have an empathic link. She, kinda told me that. You know, just before you tried to kill me.''

Komui coughed awkwardly.

''So, um, that's one problem down. Secondly, it's of vital importance to take you and Mina to have your innocence fragments checked as soon as possible. After that I'll make sure to explain everything and help you to adapt. We'll give you a small tour around headquarters and assign you training regimen after you heal completely. Don't worry, everyone goes through the same path as you. They will help you out and if we are lucky, you'll do the same in the future.''

''You make it sound cool. But I can't forget that we are in the middle of a war. I came here to protect Mina. This is my top priority. I don't much care about your stupid war.''

''You know, Luna'' said Komui with a sad smile ''that's what everyone always says. Truth be told, I used to think like you too. I came here, because I wanted to be by Lenalee's side. She is my dearest person. But, you see, soon without realizing it, I connected with everyone. Even if you don't believe it now, we're all a big family. You probably don't understand it yet, but I'm sure you'll do in the future.''

I looked away. I had nothing in common with these people. If I could, I would've run away. But I couldn't. At least not alone. Mina and I were 16. We were still so young. And it wasn't like we were orphans. We had dad. I only had to find a way to get to him but it was going to be hard, because mom had always done that for us. Well, mom wasn't here anymore and for Mina's sake I had to become someone she could rely on.

I looked Komui in the eye.

''You said something about training? How long is it gonna take?''

''Well, I can't say. You two are on very different levels, both physical and sync. According to your progress, we'll determine who will go on a mission first.''

''Wait, so you mean that we won't be together. Not a chance!''

' _Won't you say something?'_

' _ **I'm listening. The man looks nice. I think he's actually trying to help us. I advise you not to make any rash decisions'**_

''We'll have to wait and see.'' Komui sighed. I looked at Mina's still form.

''Well, we'll have to wait. Mina usually sleeps like a dead man, no one can determine when she's going to wake up.''

Suddenly, Komui smiled like a manic. I didn't need a 6th sense to know that he was up to no good.

''I have a solution for the problem.'' He said as he carried his drill towards Mina's bed.

' **He wouldn't'** Ita and I said simultaneously.

' _ **This idiot has a death wish! That is the biggest mistake he could make EVER!'**_

''Komui, don't!'' I shouted, but he didn't hear me. That, or he ignored me.

''Lavi, take cover!'' before the rabbit could even understand what was going on, I pulled him by the scarf and we hid behind the furthest bed in the room. Just in time for the hit.

Lavi's POV:

I thought I had seen everything in this world and that nothing could scare me. Oh, how wrong I'd been. The prize for the scariest thing was neither to the demons nor the Millennium Earl. It went to a furious Mina, if she was woken up.

She looked like someone who would make even Kanda sweat. And that wasn't nothing, believe me. Her clothes were blowing in an invisible breeze, her waist-length hair was all spiky, and her eyes had a glint of a madman. An evil aura surrounded her.

''What the f-'' I yelled.

''Shh! She still hasn't noticed us. There is a 50/50 chance for us to get out of this mess alive.'' Said Luna with a trembling voice. "This is anti-Mina. She appears when an idiot, like Komui, interrupts her sleep. She disappears when the one responsible is punished. Mina doesn't remember when this happens. It's not often, but one time is enough to never try again.''

''What can we do to stop this?'' I asked frantically.

''Nothing. Only mom could handle anti-Mina. Even I, her twin, have no idea what to do. Our only solution right now is to patiently wait it out. If we interfere, it will only get worse. Mina can't control herself. Heck, she doesn't even know anti-Mina exists. Sorry to break it to you, Lavi, but Komui is a dead man."

I watched in horror as Mina slowly approached Komui and out of nowhere, kicked him, causing him to crash into the wall. I swear, I felt that blow. Komui groaned in pain and it looked like he had lost consciousness. But that didn't stop Mina to go at him again. Painfully slow.

We needed help. Lenalee was somewhere with Allen, so she couldn't save her brother. Kanda wouldn't even bother to 'tch', and there were no nurses around us. When I looked at Luna, I saw her holding her head, trying to desperately hide. Only I remained.

' _Sadly, I don't have a choice._ '

I got out of our poor hiding place and yelled.

''Mina, stop this madness!''

''Idiot!'' whisper-yelled Luna.

Mina stopped her slow motion. Instead, she turned just as slowly towards me. I shuddered and felt like butter on a frying pan under her gaze.

''Mina, Mina, calm down. Look, I know it sucks, ok? I mean I love to sleep, who doesn't. Crazy people don't like it, right? And you're not crazy, right?''

' _What the hell am I saying?'_

Mina only tilted her head. That was even more frightening than her walking pace. That girl wasn't even blinking!

''OK, we are good. Now, I want you to calm do-'' I was interrupted the moment Mina rushed at me. I jumped out of the way, but she quickly turned around and attacked again.

' _Suddenly she's a freaking rocket?! What was wrong with her? Wait?! Luna told me she had no idea what she did, her mother was the only one who could calm her down. How would she do that?'_

I dodged another kick and jumped over the bed, where Luna hid. She yelled something like:

''Idiot, get out! I don't want to die because of your stupidity!''

' _C'mon, Bookman Jr, think! From what you saw in the beginning, find out Mina's way. Think, think!'_

And an idea came to me. Was it a good one? Probably not. Was it insane? Most definitively! But I had to try.

Mina was at the other end of the room. As she lunged at me, I braced myself. I spread my legs and opened my arms, my stance was stable. So when Mina came close enough to me, I hugged her.

She froze for a second and I hugged her even tighter. She started to fight back. That's when I spoke in her ear. She stilled.

''Calm down. There's no need for you to do this. We didn't want to upset you by interrupting your rest. But there is a very emergent job we need to do. After that, I'll let you sleep.''

She didn't say a word. I felt how she lifted her arms and prepared for the oncoming hit. But instead of hitting me, Mina hugged me.

''Good girl. Everything will be fine now,'' I said, while I held her with one hand and petted her hair with my other.

''…mom?''

I stilled. She thought I was her mother. I hugged her even tighter,

''How the fuck did you do that?''

Before I could answer, Mina let go of me and if I hadn't caught her, she would've hit the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mina's POV:

I woke up on the floor. Lavi was holding me while Luna yelled at him. Everything was so blurry and I couldn't remember a thing. I could only see how Luna was getting redder as Lavi grinned at her and put his finger in front of his lips.

''It's a secret'' he said.

I had to admit that the red-haired goofball had guts when I took a look at my surroundings.

The infirmary looked like a nuclear bomb had exploded. The walls had cracks on them, two beds were feet away from their original position and one was even turned over. Komui was lying on the ground, groaning, slowly coming back to reality. I hoped I hadn't hurt him that bad. I assumed that my alter-ego had rampaged.

It was true that I didn't remember the moments when anti-Mina had punished someone, but one time I heard a conversation between mom and Luna. At that moment I realized why Luna was so badly bruised and why she never tried to wake me up. It was funny in a way.

I was about to tell them I was awake when a numbing pain hit my back. I chocked and bent, trying to do something to make the pain go away. Of course, it just added to the pain from my ribcage. My ribs hurt with every breath I took. Luna rushed towards me, tried to speak to me, but everything was spinning.

''I'll call the doctor. Lavi, stay with her!'' Luna yelled as she ran out of the room.

The pain in my back eased up when I took deep breaths, but my ribcage screamed in protest. Lavi was saying something, but I couldn't understand due to the screeching in my ears. It was probably something along the lines of "everything will be alright; the doctors will give you some painkillers to ease the pain". I was trying desperately to concentrate on his calm voice, but nothing helped.

Soon a doctor came, followed by a nurse and together with Lavi, they put me on the bed. The pain in my back got even worse. I tried to stand up, do something to make it go away. Hands pinned me to the bed.

''It hurts! Please, let go of me!''

Someone took my hand and I felt a prick, like from a needle. Soon the pain disappeared and with that, I let my eyes close.

Luna's POV:

Mina fell asleep again. I didn't think that the combination of her injuries would be that bad. I looked at Lavi. He'd had to pin Mina down and to hold her hand in order for the doctor to give her an injection. I hated needles, so of course I felt bad that my sister had to be punctured.

I turned my gaze to where Komui was. He was awake, holding his head and saying something to the medical staff. After that he came to me.

''Luna, from what I saw and was told, I assume that it would be best for Mina to recover from at least one of her serious injuries and then for her to take the tour.''

''No shit.'' Mumbled Lavi.

''Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go.''

As he exited the room, I turned around to look at Mina, but Lavi had beaten me to it. He was staring at her with a weird expression. I would've paid it much more attention, but the commotion had exhausted me so much that, with a yawn escaping my lips I laid on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

A few days later…

Mina's POV:

The bandages around my chest were very tight, but at least the pain I felt wasn't as bad as before. Almost every injury on my body was healed. My ribs were still a problem though, and my back still hurt, but the doctor said that it should be fine after a few days. I looked at myself. I was wearing a plain white T-shirt, which was very baggy, a blue skirt that gave view to my skinny legs and the small white traces where my cuts were. I didn't bother to tie my hair, so I let it down my back.

Luna was wearing the same clothes as me, but the colours were reversed. Her injuries didn't catch the eyes of anyone. She didn't have to wear bandages. But she hated having her hair get into her eyes, so she usually tied it into a bun.

Luna took my hand and together we got out of the infirmary. Lavi and Komui were waiting for us.

''Hello, girls. I see you're better now. I think it's time for us to go. First, we should go and have your sync level checked. After that we have some things to discuss, like your training and to show you around your new home. Alright, let's go.''

We went down a corridor, Luna's hand tight around mine. I lost myself in my thoughts. I wanted to see dad. I wanted to find him, to embrace him, to tell him about mom and to cry in his arms until the pain from the loss went away.

' _Mom…'_

My chest ached and it wasn't from the bandages. She was my source of security, my home, my world. Except for Luna, she was the person who gave me hope every time I fell into despair, person who gave me strength in my moments of weakness. The one who was always with me.

A tear fell down my cheek and I tried to brush it away before Luna had the chance to notice. Unfortunately or not, she did. In a sign of compassion, she squeezed my hand tighter. I remembered our conversation from earlier.

 ***Flashback***

 **At the infirmary...**

''What are we gonna do now, Luna?''

Luna had turned her back on me and was desperately fighting her hair.

''What do you mean?''

''You heard me. I mean, mom's gone, we don't know where dad is, we have to participate in a war. I'm supposed to feel scared, right? I mean, that's a normal reaction. But I'm not. I feel nothing. I feel...hollow.''

Luna sat in front of me on the ground.

''I have an idea. More or less. I think that for now the best decision for us is to do what they say. If you think about it, you'll realize we have shelter for now. I can use the time we're here to look up some information, a way to find dad. Mom had a way to connect with him. If I play my cards right, we may be able to get out of here in no time.''

I stared at her. I didn't feel very confident about this plan, it had many disadvantages, too many 'maybes' in it, even if she saved most of them from me. I didn't believe that the people from the Order would let us leave so easily.

To be honest, I didn't know what I felt. The people didn't seem so bad to me. They were kind, but then again I had only known them for a short while. I couldn't be sure my judgment wasn't clouded from everything that had happened. Were they truly honest or had toyed with us. Could we really trust them? Should we? But the hardest question was:

 _'Can I really leave and do as I wish?'_

Luna obviously felt my distress. She leaned towards me and touched her forehead to mine.

''I know you must be confused now. I'm not asking you to help me do this yet. Even now I understand that we can't rush. Let's just try and find dad first, okay?''

I nodded as a traitor tear fell out of my eye. Luna brushed it away, hugged me and then helped me to get off the floor and we headed towards the exit.

 ***End of Flashback***

The conversation from earlier refused to leave me at peace. What were we going to do? How were we going to contact dad? Would he even care?

I was so engulfed in my thoughts that I barely noticed how we went into an elevator. And how the corridor got darker. I didn't even wonder why we were on something like a platform until something grabbed me.

''Mina!''

I was startled and I tried to run, but I was too slow. The moment I turned, something grabbed me and lifted me. I was about to scream when something told me there was no need to.

I stood gaping. At an extremely tall figure, with a body covered in tendrils. Her eyes were hidden, leaving only her mouth, nose and chin visible. She looked terrifying, but I felt calm. The tendrils which held me felt incredibly warm. If I could, I would have fallen asleep at that moment.

I knew she was an exorcist. Her Innocence felt strange, though. It wasn't at a particular part of her. My eyes widened when I realized the truth.

 _'Her whole body is actually the Innocence. But I know it's not that simple. I can't feel anything except her Innocence and her soul and mind. Her body is gone.'_

''Don't worry...relax your body...I'm not your enemy...''

 _'She's an ally. I know she's being honest'_

''Let me see...your Innocence...''

I smiled, relaxed, not caring if Luna was freaking out or not.

''Take your time, Hevlaska.''

Gently, she took me closer to herself and pressed our foreheads together as some of her tendrils lightly touched my chest. A mild white glow was emitting from her.

 _'It's warm...'_

She mumbled.

''2%...4%...16%...36%...''

The glow died and she put me on the ground, right next to gaping Luna, who was held up by Lavi. It was kinda funny to watch.

''Mina Carmichael, your synchronization is 36%...you should be aware that this is a low level. It is of vital importance...for you to increase it...because the lower the level-''

''The higher the danger during battle. I thought so.''

Hevlska said no more as she proceeded. Luna was frozen when Hevlaska lifted her in the air as well. She of course screamed and I tried to use our bond to send her reassurance. Luna lowered her screaming, but kept squirming, which made it difficult for Hevlaska to make her examination.

''I'm not your enemy...calm down and relax...''

''Easy for you to say!''

''Luna, calm down!'' I yelled. ''It's not as bad as it looks!''

''Easy for you to say!''

 _'Habits die hard'_ was my thought, remembering many of our quarrels.

It turned out Luna had reached 38%.

''How is it that my level is higher?''

''Typically, exorcists with parasite type have a higher synchronization rate, because the Innocence is actually a part of the Accommodator's body and thus, they have a closer connection.''

 _'I have to admit, that's pretty weird._ ' I sweat-dropped.

''But you two should also know this. As the Innocence drains the Accommodator's energy stores and puts a great strain on their bodies, their life-span is shortened.''

We froze. We were hit very hard. I turned my gaze towards Luna and saw her desperately staring straight at my eyes. I guessed we were both thinking the same.

 _'P-puts a great strain...shorten life-span...'_

I turned towards Lavi and Komui, wanting to make sure I imagined it. Their serious expressions killed my hopes, probably Luna's as well.

''There is one more thing...you need to know...''

I was all ears, hoping that it wouldn't be that bad.

''Luna and Mina Carmichael. Darkness is about to consume our world. You two with your empathic link will play a grand role in the future. Be careful. Treachery and spies are hidden everywhere. Not everything is as it seems. If you let yourselves get lost into the black claws of darkness and desperation, nothing good awaits. If you manage to resist, you two are destined to achieve great deeds.''

The air felt toxic. I had a hard time breathing. Of course, as with every annoying prophecy, we didn't know what the idea was, the warning hidden in it.

Luna, with a trembling voice, asked first.

''S-so...Let's see if I got this straight. We, Mina and I, are destined to either save the world or destroy it?''

''Not exactly.'' said Lavi. ''The prophecy said you two will play a grand role. It depends on you two. But you won't be the ones who'll have to save the world. You influence in this war.''

''Great'' we both mumbled.

We used the elevator and that was when I realized how deep under the ground we were. Through all the way Komui told us the story of how everything started.

Apparently, approximately seven thousand years ago an ancient civilization had used the Innocence to defeat the Noah Family, with the wielder of the Heart of the Innocence killing the Millenium Earl's first incarnation. The battle, though, had been so great, that the earth had been destroyed in what the ancient civilization called the ''Three Days of Darkness'', or the biblical ''Great Flood'' from the Old Testament.

The ancient civilization, prophesying the return of the Earl and the Noah, left behind the Innocence for future generations to find, leaving a message in one particular piece of Innocence, the Cube wielded by Hevlaska, which said:

 _''To the future generations..._

 _We are the ones who triumphed over darkness, and the ones who shall soon meet their end. Yet impending doom awaits in the future. Thus, we bring salvation to thee. Here, we leave a message...''_

After the Great Flood, the Innocence was submerged and it was scattered all around the world causing strange phenomena around it. Since the Earl returned, as the prophecy said he would, the New World Alliance established the Black Order, charging it with finding the 109 shards of Innocence, the Accommodators, who were to wield it, and to prepare for the battle that would come once again.

Man, that sure was a lot to take in for a day. It was way more complicated that we had thought. As I assumed, Luna's escape plan would be hard to put into action. But the truth was that I was more confused than ever. After I heard what Hevlaska and Komui said, could I really abandon them? Them and the whole world? What if that was something from the prophecy. That was one of the choices.

 _''AAAAAHHH! My brain is gonna explode! Too much information for one day! My bandages start to hurt even from the thought of it!''_

We stopped in front of a door. It was nothing special, a normal wooden door at the end of a corridor.

 _'Then, if it's only a door, why am I shaking from the mere thought of tress-passing it?'_

Komui didn't let have time to say anything as he opened the door and we entered.

The room was very big, with a desk, covered in sheets of paper, even the floor around it. The couches were very nice and looked quite comfy, but what caught my attention was the man sitting on one of the sofas.

The man looked around fifty, with short, neatly combed brown hair, with a sharp and displeased look and a strange mustache. He was calmly drinking his tea, but to me, he looked like a lion, waiting for the right moment to attack. I felt fear creeping in again just from looking at him. This guy was bad news.

''Hello, ladies. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Malcolm C. Lvellie. Please, have a seat.''


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Luna's POV:

I didn't need any empathic link to know that Mina was terrified. It felt very strange. Before, I had felt a bit nauseous but at that office, under the gaze of the blond Hitler, Mina's fear was hitting me in waves. Her hazel eyes were wide, filled with horror, beads of sweat were visible on her pale face, her knuckles were white from the force she was using to clutch her skirt. And that damn idiot wouldn't stop holding eye contact!

 _'I'm ending this!'_

 _ **'No, wait-!'**_

The moment I made the slightest move, he turned his head towards me and I couldn't help but freeze. His cold gaze held not a shred of mercy or care. Those were the eyes of a man, ready to give everything needed to get what he wanted, the kind of person who thought the end result justified the means.

I hated that type of people. In less than a second, he probably found out a lot of things about me. Obviously, I wasn't very interesting material for him so he turned his gaze back to Mina, who kept shaking. I could've sworn I saw him smirking. It made me sick.

 _ **'Told you to wait.'**_

 _'That bastard'_ I gritted my teeth.

 _ **'I know what you mean...'**_

''Will you two sit down already? We have important matters to discuss.'' Lvellie asked with an irritated voice.

Even though reluctantly, we obliged. We sat on the couch opposite him. Mina didn't stop shaking. I caught her hand and hoped to calm her down. No matter how strong she squeezed, her shaking didn't lessen.

Lvellie lifted a tray full of different small desserts and another with tea set on it. Nobody budged. He sighed and looked in our eyes.

''So, let's get back to work. I will tell you some important information. Right now we don't have enough exorcists and the fact we found not one but two is really a sign from God. The two of you won't go on missions together, at least at first. While you were unconscious, we ran some tests. In comparison to you, Luna Carmichael, your sister, Mina, is weaker. Honestly, if she didn't have potential, I wouldn't have thought twice before kicking her out. Well, she got lucky, but not enough. You two will have some time given for you to train and to build your basics, but Mina will have to use the half of it not to work on her Innocence, but on her physical abilities. ''

I gritted my teeth and squeezed Mina's hand.

''Both of you will have a month to prepare for battle. Use it properly, because I won't give you a day more. To say in advance, if I consider you have reached an acceptable level, I will no doubt send you on missions.''

Mina lifted her face and stared Lvellie dead in the eye. I could see she was trying to put on a brave face.

''Sorry to interrupt,-'' she didn't sound like she was sorry'' but, from your little tests, you probably have realized that Luna and I are way stronger when we are together, right? I think that the better option is to leave us together to train and develop. Together, we'll be unstoppable.''

''If I remember correctly, nobody asked for your opinion. I advise you not to give me ideas about topics which you don't understand. Learn to respect your higher-ups.''

''What I'm trying to say is that your plan is reckless and too rash. So what if Luna and I train together? I don't see the problem.'' said Mina, little more impatiently.

''I recommend you to take your leave as soon as possible and to start training, weakling. Just because you're gifted, doesn't mean that you're not one of the weakest here. I have no business with weak pawns. If they break, I'll throw them away. Now, if you just shut your mouth, so that I can finish, that would be beneficial for everyone, understand?''

 _'What did he just say?'_

 _ **'No, cretin, wait!'**_

Too late.

''Excuse me, you son of a bitch. No one talks to my sister like that, unless they want to lose their knee-pads. Got it?'' My anger was stronger than my fear. No one offends my sister in front of me. No one!

''Why don't you go and sit with your sister, you so-called-exorcist, and cool down.''

''I think I will cool down.'' and with that, just like an annoying brat I took the tea pot and splashed the cold tea on the fucker's face. I felt strong satisfaction and I swelled with pride. And it lasted only for a second. I felt how Mina's shock again turned into fear.

One moment everything was quiet, but the next a strong sound was heard. The sound of contact of between skin/skin. In the beginning I hadn't realized what had happened, until I felt my cheek burn. Lvellie had slapped me. Hard.

''Luna!'' yelled Mina.

 _ **''Luna!''**_

''So you know, I'm not someone who will listen to you like a stray dog. You should finally get this into your dull skulls. I'm one of the main players here and you're my pawns. What happens to you depends on me.''

I put my hand on my burning cheek. It stung by the mere touch of my fingers on it. Yet, slowly, carefully and as quiet as possible I asked.

''What if we leave?''

The snake smirked.

''That's a good question. I'm sure that this idea had gone through your heads before. And just to ask you: Where are you going to go? We have people everywhere, we can find you anywhere, to turn your life into a living hell or to end it. Don't you get it. The only way for you to leave this place is in a coffin.''

It was my turn to start shaking. Mom must've been crazy to have something in common with these people. In my head started to clash Komui's words and Lvellie's. There was a wield storm in my head. Finally, I heard Mina's voice, her question from the morning. The question, asked with the most hollow voice.

 _''What are we gonna do now, Luna?''_

I looked Lvellie dead in the eyes.

''Who the hell do you think you are? Some kind of god? What do you think we are? Machines? No! We are humans. Got it? Humans! ''

''You may consider yourselves normal human beings. For me, you're my pawns, my chess pieces. You're humanity's biggest hope. And most importantly, you're replaceable.''

I froze. I didn't know what to say. I stood in front of that man, having no idea what to say. For the first time in my life, I had no idea what to say. Obviously, Mina's fright had finally turned into anger.

Mustering as much energy she could, she activated her bow and fired an arrow, which hit the wall behind Lvellie on mere meters from his head.

''What are you doing?'' asked Lvellie boringly.

I could see fire in Mina's eyes. Fire burning to protect the people she loved. And at that exact moment, it burned for me.

''No one treats my sister like that and gets away with it.''

''Interesting...''

''Enough!'' yelled Komui, getting between Mina and Lvellie. ''Stop this madness! Do you want to be arrested. Lavi, get them out of here before the commotion gets any worse!''

''Y-yeah...'' said Lavi, grabbing Mina's elbow.

''Lavi, let go! Let me go right now!'' was yelling Mina as the red head was escorting her out of the office. I followed suit. The last thing I saw, was Lvellie's amused expression.

Komui's POV:

I clenched my fists, gritted my teeth and waited patiently till the girls got out.

When Lvellie and I were the only individuals in the room, with an expressionless face, I turned to him.

''Don't you think you were a little harsh on them, inspector Lvellie?''

He didn't have the slightest trace of guilt on his face as he took off his coat and inspected his dress shirt for any damage.

''No. They have to know their place. Especially after the stunt the older one did.'' he said, after he folded his coat, seemingly not finding any other damage, except for probably his hair. ''So, what did Hevlaska say about them?''

I lifted the folders, containing the girls' results. I didn't want to give them to him. The situation was tense enough. The inspector had already targeted Allen as the 14th and waited for him to make the wrong move to sentence him to death. I didn't like one bit the way he measured the girls. Yet, it was an order from a higher-up, so I obliged.

''Mostly, what you already know. But one hour after Luna woke last week, Mina started sleep-singing. I don't think Luna remembers that she was drawing at the same moment. She was in a dazed state, so I took the drawing from her.'' The drawing in question was actually the arc. Every little detail was drawn, even the white piano with its black keys. ''I saved this information in order to try and find the source of this phenomenon. According to Hevlaska, the cause for this may be the empathic link. You know how it works. As Mina knows Allen and unconsciously made a link with him. After the attack he used the arc gate to come back. She probably was able to catch the melody and sang it. Luna, who has a link with Mina, recreated it in her drawing. That's how we see it for now. Some results are still unclear.''

Lvellie stared at the data lists and said nothing for good five minutes. Then he looked at me with no sign of comparison or kindness. His face was expressionless.

''We'll keep an eye on them. Especially on her.'' he said as he threw the file on the table. The file, with the picture and data about Mina Carmichael.

Mina's POV:

My anger decreased with every step we took, getting further and further from that office. Lavi showed us our rooms ( and each had a separate one), the science department, in which the people were very kind, especially the boy with the glasses. Johnny was his name. The section captain, River, was very kind too. There were also other people around who greeted us warmly, but some of them seemed to force their smiles.

Our next stop was the canteen.

The room was the size of a ball hall, with enough tables and benches for at least 10 football teams. Near the wall was the counter, where a man with dark complexion cooked and meals for the seemingly endless row. From the mere smell of food my stomach grumbled. I haven't realized what had taken my stomach to endure the weeks without proper food.

I turned to my side to tell Luna how hungry I felt, to make a joke, but my voice disappeared when I saw her expression. Her cheek had started to swell from the slap she had received, her eyes- void, the way it happened when she thought about something. Had she given up? We were told, no, threatened not to leave. The consequences were clear as summer day's sky. We couldn't leave. Even if we could, no normal life was ensured for us.

I had the feeling, I just knew that escaping wasn't an option. But, of course, Luna never listened.

''Girls, Allen and Lenalee are sitting over there. Want to go and join them?'' said Lavi.

I just nodded.

On the table where they sat there was no one else. All of the space on the table was filled with different kinds of food. And from what I saw, it was mostly Allen's. At that moment I understood what Lenalee had meant back at home. When I turned to my side, I saw Luna, paying attention, her jaw hitting the floor. Yep, it was mostly Allen's. We watched and then burst out laughing. Poor Allen, watched with innocent eyes as Lavi and Lenalee joined in too. It was just too much.

When we all calmed and settled down, Lenalee took action.

''So girls, why were you so gloomy minutes ago?''

We both stilled, looked at each other's eyes and caught our hands. Just from the mere memory of those eyes, goosebumps ran all over my body.

''Lvellie.'' stated Lavi.

Lenalee strained like a string and shuddered a little. Luna and I looked at each other and both agreed: whatever the story of Lenalee and that man was, it was nothing good. Allen hugged her, whispering something in her ear. Then he met our gazes.

''Look girls, you may not believe it now, but trust me-this place is home. It's true that Lvellie spoils the fun at times, but which family doesn't have a black sheep?''

It was more than obvious that Luna couldn't trust him, no matter how strongly she wanted to. Well, after the Lvellie stunt, I couldn't blame her.

Allen sighed.

''Let's not discuss such stressful topics. It's still morning. I want to eat. Aren't you guys hungry?''

''Well we are but...'' Luna started.

''But we don't know what is served here.'' I finished. Lately we were doing it a lot.

''Well,'' said Lenalee ''you see the man over there, behind the counter. That's Jerry. He's the chef here and he can make anything your heart's desire.''

''His dumplings are the best!'' cooed Allen as he showed some into his mouth.

Luna and I sweat-dropped.

Food before anything, huh?

I decided to give it a try first. ''Well then'' I said as I got up'' I'll go and tr-'' and that's when I bumped into someone.

''O-oh my God! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!'' I started apologizing and bowing, trying to figure out what to do first. The person in question only laughed.

Something about it made me freeze in my place.

 _'That person's laugh... It's so light and warm... and familiar as well...'_

I looked up and the man I saw made my eyes go wide. I knew that curly brown hair, just like ours', the brown eyes, which I've seen so rarely, that I needed to gaze at a picture to memorize them, the brown complexion he had, the same tone Luna and I's skin became if we were exposed to sun rays for too long. And the smile, that kind, warm smile which we couldn't mistake. The smiles Luna and I have seen on family photos. Oh God, we were talking...

 ***Flashback***

 _''Luna, do you think that daddy will smile like that when he sees me?''_

 _''What do you mean? I mean, I know we don't see him very often, but still he smiles at you.''_

 _''You know what I meant. When he sees me, he smiles but it's not the same. His smile is sad. It's not the smile he gives you or mom.''_

 _''Mina...''_

 _In order to stop the tears I had asked another question._

 _''So, Luna, do you think that someone will smile at me like that?''_

 _Luna hugged me, trying to voicelessly tell me to cry everything out. She was there, she wouldn't say a thing. She was my anchor. My anchor, keeping me from falling apart. A traitorous tear slipped out._

 _''You will, I know it.''_

 _We were 15._

He smiled and caught my cheek.

''To think that I'd meet you at the same place and circumstances. Just like your mother. You really are her children'' he smiled sadly, but the sad smile wasn't for me that time. It was for mom. He knew.

I heard Luna's soft gasp, she breathlessly whispered.

''D-daddy?''

Sad, melancholic smile was placed on his face, but the tears, spilling out of his eyes were ones of joy. Andre Carmichael was crying, for the sake of both his daughters and late wife.

 _A/N: For those who follow my story. You probably have questions like:_

 _ **Are you abandoning this story?**_

 _ **Are you having difficulties coming up with the plot of the story?**_

 _ **Are you even alive?!**_

 _And so on and so on..._

 _Here are my answers:_

 _ **No, I'm not abandoning this story. I'm a high-schooler, I think it's quite normal not to have time for this, but I'm doing my best.**_

 _ **No, I don't have difficulty with coming up with the plot. Actually, I have this story finished.**_

 _ **And yes, I'm alive as you can see.**_

 _I'll try and update more often but I am not making any promises. Just hold on, okay._

 _Best wishes,_

 _mimkanz_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Luna's POV:

Andre Carmichael.

Honestly, I was shocked. I hadn't expected to meet dad so soon, not to mention at the Order. Last time I saw him was, like, half a year ago. Only I had the chance to see him. Neither mom nor Mina knew. It was unfair not to tell them, but dad made me. He wanted to meet in secret and told me that he may have found a way to cure Mina. So, I had kept my mouth shut.

He had changed, but the differences were minor.

His hair needed to be cut; I could see white streaks here and there. He had to shave and the bags under his eyes were still very noticeable. But everything else was the same. His eyes hadn't lost their gleam, his clothes were wrinkled, because he was probably in a hurry and didn't want to lose time ironing them. When he pulled the both of us for a hug, I smelled the familiar sent of coffee.

''My bunnies…'' he said, tightening the embrace. I teared up, knowing that Mina was crying too. He hadn't called us like that in a very long time. I'd never realized how much I had missed him.

But, after a moment that felt like a heartbeat, I realized something very important. His clothes and attitude and the way he acted. He was part of the Order. There was no way for him to help us escape.

' _ **Oh, crap…'**_

' _We're so screwed!'_

''W-what are you doing here?'' I asked when he let us go. Mina was staring at dad wide-eyed.

Dad sighed. He sat on the bench near the others and we did too. We all listened carefully.

''Probably you've figured it out, but… I work here. I'm part of the science department.''

''For how long?'' I asked.

''I got hired one year before your mother and I got married. To be honest, your aunt, Iris, was the one who introduced me to your mother. If I remember correctly her words were:

' _I think it would be good if you dorks became friends.'_

It was really awkward!'' dad laughed. ''We didn't even know what to say. But, as the time passed and with a lot of help from Iris, we became good friends and at some point we started dating. We never separated, even when Iris died.

The truth is that we had to at some point, because Maria got pregnant. The order wasn't a place for babies and Maria didn't want to raise our child in this environment. What kind of parent would want their child to grow among the bodies of his close friends. Imagine the surprise when we found out we were expecting twins.

So, that's why she returned to her home country, Bulgaria. As a supporter, she was allowed more freedom than me. I was given very short breaks from work and I took even extra paper work, so that we could be sure you had everything you needed.

Unfortunately, there was a problem and your mother had to be operated on. One of the babies was dying, so she had to give birth ahead of schedule. I was there with your mother that day.

The operation was a success but we were told that one of the babies had a green mark on her back while the other was a more serious case. We were told that Mina had a heart defect. That was the moment when both of us decided to do everything we could to protect you. I worked harder in order to pay for Mina's operations and while Maria took care of you two, I talked with Hevlaska. It wasn't easy, but we managed to secretly bring you to the order, to try and see what we could do to heal you.

Then, Hevlaska told us that the two of you were accommodators. To be honest, we presumed this outcome for Luna, but we didn't know a thing about Mina. Her condition still remained unclear. Hevlaska advised us not to separate the two of you. Somehow, Luna was holding Mina and that was something we could've never done.

We did what we could, the doctors and the surgeries. We knew that somehow, Luna was helping you. She kept you alive. I decided to come and visit you at times when an operation was going to be done. Either then or at special occasions. I wanted to be with you at the times you needed me the most. Mostly, that's my story. I think you know the rest.'' He said as he patted our heads.

''Do we?'' asked Mina skeptically.

Dad smiled and touched Mina's cheek.

''I know what you're thinking. Maria told me about that time.'' Mina and I tensed. We knew perfectly well what he was talking about. The time when mom for the first and last time used the Exorcist on Mina, the only time when she yelled at her. ''I'm so sorry, dear. I never wanted you to feel like I abandoned you, or like a burden. You have no idea how joyful I am. It's true that I'm sad because of what happened to Maria, but I'm happy, happy that you're okay, happy that we're finally able to meet again. No, Mina please don't cry.'' Dad brushed Mina's tears away. ''I know that you probably blame yourself. Don't do it. Maria's death wasn't your fault and it will never be your fault. Ok?''

Mina nodded. He looked at me then at Mina and stood up.

''It was really nice talking to you, but I have to go. I still have a lot of work to do. If you need anything I'm at the lab, if not then in my room- the second floor, near the windows at the end of the corridor.. Bye.''

We watched him leave. When we lost him, we heard Lavi whistle.

''You girls do know a lot of people here. A mother-supporter, an aunt- former exorcist and a father-scientist.''

Mina smiled shyly and added. ''We don't know our aunt, though.''

''Pay him no mind, girls'' said Allen, who had just finished his enormous breakfast. ''By the way, I want dessert, you girls wanna come?''

We gaped. I stuttered ''W-w-w-wait a minute! Didn't you just eat enough to feed a whole squad?''

''There's always room for dessert.'' He said seriously. I stared at him blankly while Mina and the others laughed their asses off.

''Why don't we go, Luna?''

''Ok, if you insist.''

As we walked to the counter, we passed a lot of tables where stood men, hunched over their meals, mumbling things. When we passed them, they would throw us quite the poisonous looks. Mina was squirming in front of me.

' _So she noticed too.'_

' _ **What the hell is their problem?'**_

' _How the fuck am I supposed to know?'_

I was about to turn and ask them, when someone grabbed my hand. It was Allen, placed a small tender smile on his face.

''Don't worry. They're looking at me.'' I was even more determined to say something, but predicting what I was about to do, he only tightened his grip. ''I'm used to it. Leave them be.''

And just like that he let go of my arm and continued on his way. I only stared at him. I didn't consider him a friend, but he somehow wanted to help. I respected that. That's why when I started walking again, I glared at everyone who was glaring at Allen.

The man behind the counter had quite the character. Honestly, it surprised me a lot. That's why I let him cook whatever he wanted. Mina did the same. It was strange how at times we acted so alike. It wasn't unusual. Just weird.

When we got back to our table, we saw Lavi and Lenalee talking to each other. When we sat, Lenalee turned to us with serious expression.

''Lavi told me the details about your training. '' Lenalee stated seriously. ''The thing is that you need someone to give you the basics, you can do the rest. For you, Luna, it won't be so hard. As you saw a few weeks ago, I'm a specialist at fighting in the skies. I can help you learn to maneuver in the skies, but the attacks and all is up to you. The problem, though, is Mina.'' she put on a thoughtful face as she stared at Mina, as if measuring her. ''Most of the exorcists here are using close-ranged weapons. You're an archer, we need to find you someone who is also like you. Not to mention that most of the exorcists are on missions at the moment. Hmm, what are we going to do?''

''I can try'' said Lavi.

''Huh?'' said Mina

' _Huh?'_

' _ **Huh?'**_

''I mean, my hammer isn't just for close range fights. If I want, I can use some techniques. Also, there's one person that can help us, but I don't recommend him. So, what do you say? Agreed?''

Needless to say, I wasn't fond of the idea the rabbit to be alone with my sister. Unfortunately, it looked like I had nothing to say about that matter. It was Mina's training after all. I turned towards her to find her blushing.

' _ **The hell?'**_

' _Why is she blushing?'_

''Mina, why are you blushing?''

Mina squealed but before she could say something, Lavi grabbed her by the elbow, took her out of the room, yelling:

''TRAINING!''

''That bastard- wait, wait Lenalee!''

''Lavi's right. We have only a month. Every second is precious. Let's go!''

''Allen, do something!''

''Have a great time!'' he waved at us.

''Are you kidding me?!''

Lenalee led me through some corridors, turning left and right, making my head spin. I just gave up trying to remember the turns. After a couple of minutes, we got out, in some sort of a giant field. And the wind was very strong! With a feminine shriek, which made me blush, I caught my skirt. No way to give the horny men a view to my panties. No fucking way! Lenalee obviously didn't have a problem, and her uniform was actually a dress. Did she have no morals?

She turned towards me and grinned.

''I see you already noticed that it is quite windy here. This will be the perfect way for you to experience a small part of the air battle. The current here is really strong, that's why we'll need to be really careful, or less, you'll just fall into the water.'' she pointed behind her, and that's when I heard the sound of crashing waves. I gulped. From the strong wind we could barely hear each other.

''You're insane!''

''But that's how you'll learn!''

''I'm staying right here, not moving!''

''And you won't be! I only want you to try and activate your Innocence! The rest till the end of the day will be me, showing you what to do and not to do while fighting in the middle of the air! The essential!''

''Aren't you worried the people will see your undies?''

''What? No! I wear shorts!'' and that's when I actually noticed them, right under her skirt.

''W-what about me?!''

''I recommend you star wearing shorts! Ok, let's start doing some actual work! I need you to relax!"

I giggled nervously. ''No way! I'll be blown away!''

''Don't worry! I'll catch you!''

''I still don't trust you, you know!'' I didn't, I couldn't. I just couldn't!

''Well, you'll have to! Please, I'll make sure nothing happens to you!''

Despite my best efforts, it was very hard. The moment I relaxed, I felt like I was about to be blown away by the strong wind. My instincts were in conflict. On the one hand I didn't want to relax, if I did that, I was pretty sure blown away. But on the other hand, a part of me knew that there was nothing to be afraid of.

 _ **'The skies belong to you...'**_

 _'Ita?'_

 _ **'You have wings right? Use them, fly away, claim the skies as yours. Why are you afraid? You did it once, right?'**_

 _'It was for Mina, sh-she needed help.'_

 _ **'And for whom are you going through this drama? Show them that you are capable. Show them the power of your wings.'**_

Her voice was alluring. While I listened to her, I forgot everything. Even the current wasn't that strong. I hadn't realized I closed my eyes until I opened them to see Lenalee smiling at me.

''That's how you do it.''

I turned to see my reflection in the windows. No wonder the current didn't feel that strong. After all I had my crystal wings with me.

Mina's POV:

Luna was nervous for some reason. I couldn't see where they took her. Lavi was still pulling me in some unknown direction. But, when I thought about it, the only place I knew was the way to the infirmary. I sweat-dropped.

 _'Way to go Mina. Visit the doctors first.'_

We entered a big hall, with different kinds of equipment at every corner. Dummies lied on the floors or leaned on the walls, targets were put with daggers and small knives, prepared to be thrown. The ceiling was tall, which meant the whole room was meant to be as spacious as possible.

 _'Well, of course. Gather around so many lunatics and it would be normal to want to have as much space as possible.'_

My eyes were caught on the beautiful bows and arrows put on display. My arm twitched with the mere thought to hold them.

''I see you've already set your eyes on your target. Do you know what we're about to do now?''

''Uh, no?''

''You know for sure that physically, you're way weaker than Luna, also her sync level is a bit higher, but no need to worry. We have, like, four weeks to train. I think the best thing we should do is to develop your physical strength during the first week and then to jump to the innocence. You'll continue your development during your training. Well, I think you'll understand the moment we start.''

I nodded, thinking what hell awaited me. I groaned internally. Just the mere thought of training with Lavi made me uncomfortable. He wasn't a bad person, actually he was really nice. But, I couldn't help but notice the way his gaze hardened when his thoughts ran wild or how he rubbed his chin in the same manner. The shirt didn't hide the fact he was well-built, with enough muscles and abs to show. The dream of every teenage girl. And he was going to supervise my training, my every move. My face set off flames, which spread all over my neck.

 _'Oh, no. Don't tell me I'm crushing over Lavi. Luna will NEVER let me off the hook.'_

''Ok, I need you to run a few laps for me.''

''You're kidding, right? Lavi, if you hadn't noticed, I'm in a skirt.''

''I did notice. But don't worry or feel embarrassed. It won't be the first time I see girl's panties.''

I froze and looked at him. Obviously, he realized what he had blurted out and started to stutter.

''N-n-no! I m-meant that I had seen them in the store not see SEE them-''

''Just. Shut. UP.'' I said, feeling super embarrassed.

I ran the laps, actually I did everything he told me, from running, to lifting weights, to doing every possible weird yoga pose he made me do, making him look at my face. There was no way Luna was finding out about this.

After the full drill, we found out I had good speed and agility. And, finally, it came the time for the bows.

Lavi gave me one and brought me three arrows, with the directions to aim for the three targets next to each other at a greater distance.

I put in an arrow, pulled the string and tensed. It was so different from my own bow. Yet, with all of my might I pulled the string at its extend and fired, three times. The first arrow hit the center, but the other two hit the second circle.

 _'Damn it!'_

''What happened?'' asked Lavi with empty voice.

''Usually my bow is adjusted for my own strength. And my accuracy is perfect if the bow is well adjusted, just to say.''

''Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this whole week you're using those. Good way to get stronger. Then you're fighting me.''

I sat on the ground and looked at him as if he had fallen from Mars.

''Excuse me, what?''

''You heard me.'' Lavi grinned. ''So you know, I won't go easy on you.''

I smirked. ''I haven't become that desperate.''

''Ouch!'' he said through giggles and before we knew it, we were both laughing. He sat next to me and the emotions I'd been feeling became stronger. Joy, mostly, but also some sadness. I could clearly feel an emotion, but it was so _raw_ , I didn't know how to explain it. It was a mystery.

Actually, _he_ was a mystery.

Lavi got up, dusted off his pants and out stretched his hand at me.

''C'mon, it's time for dinner.''

I caught his hand and that emotion of his became even stronger. Unintentionally, I used too much force. He tripped and fell over me.

I didn't dare move. We were on the floor, he-on top of me. I barely breathed, he-too. My face heated, his- too, reaching the colour of his red hair. The beating of his heart became faster, his pupils dilated. That feeling was unbearable. What was it?

 _'What is that emotion of yours you're trying to hide so desperately?'_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lavi's POV:

'Oh, boy. I'm so dead!'

I tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. What looked like an innocent attempt turned out to be, well, a catastrophe. Mina's body was tightly pressed to mine, I felt the moment her breathing ceased when she realized the position we were in, her heartbeat speeding with each passing second. Her face was taking various shades of red, mine- probably as well. I couldn't tell from the radiation we both exuded. I couldn't take my eye away from hers.

They looked to be ordinary brown, but there was more to them. They were the strange mixture of gold and forest green, earthy in a way I hadn't thought they could be. Or maybe I was mesmerized by the way her pupils dilated, covering up the beautiful colour. Some people said that the eyes were the window to the soul. Well, at that moment, the window was hidden by a curtain. I couldn't read anything, as if there wasn't anything there.

I had no idea how long we stayed like that. I couldn't pinpoint the moment we both relaxed. Or when her hand reached for my eye patch. Or how we both just traced the other with light touches. It was a good feeling. And of course, I was brought back to reality the moment I hit the wall.

 _'That kick. No doubt about it!'_

''That hurt, Panda!''

Mina's POV:

It was a weird experience, how we stayed on the cold floor. I relaxed, waiting to see his next reaction. He only stared at me, but that didn't make me uncomfortable, it was like I was under some sort of trance or something. I hadn't meant to reach for his face. But Lavi reciprocated just as easily, as if it was natural to want to do so.

It ended the way it started - with Lavi falling again. That time, though, he was sent flying, kicked by some old man, who looked anything but pleased.

''That hurt, Panda!''

The man only snorted. I stood up and took a good look at him.

 _'Finally! Someone shorter than me!'_

The man was indeed, short, with only patch of his hair, which was the form of a question mark. I had to ask him how he had done that. His eyes had black circles, which, no doubt, were makeup. His ears were pointy, like an elf's, long earrings were attached to them. He looked nearly 90 and I was more shocked from the fact that at that age he was able to kick someone with such brute force.

 _'And he's shorter than me!'_ I giggled inertly.

''You should mind your manners, although I doubt you have any.''

''Oh, shut up.'' huffed Lavi.

''I heard we had new recruits and that you'll supervise the training of one of them. ''

''Um, excuse me, but who are you, mister Panda?''

HIs eyebrow twitched lightly, but he kept a straight face.

''Excuse my apprentice's and my behavior, young lady. Let me introduce myself. I don't have a particular name, so you can call me Bookman.''

''Nice to meet you. My name is Mina Carmichael.'' his grip was firm, yet gentle. I felt a numb wave wash over me. ''Well Mr Bookman, you have an incredible weapon. It's amazing that you can use it in both invoked and uninvoked state. I'm quite impressed.'' I smile.

''Interesting... so that's it...'' he murmured to himself. ''I've already met your sister, Luna. I'm glad to have you on our side.''

''To be honest, I want to go home.''

''Who doesn't. But the Order is a home. You'll get it, eventually.'' stated Lavi.

''What I've wanted to ask is, why didn't you call me for this training?'' asked Bookman.

''Wait, Lavi, is he the other person you were talking about? The one you didn't recommend? From what I just found out, he can be helpful.''

''Honestly, I'm not surprised that this immature brat didn't want me here. Especially with a girl involved.''

''Stop telling lies about me Panda!''

''Who the hell are you calling a panda!'' yelled the geezer as he and Lavi engaged in brawl. ''As a bookman successor, you should learn to keep your emotion at bay. You were literately flirting!''

 _'How was I supposed to know we had an audience?'_

''Just shut it, ok? You make it sound like I'm some sort of a womanizer. And I'm not!''

''Said the person who yells 'STRIKE' every time he sees a girl!''

 _'Yeah, I remember that...'_ I sweat-dropped.

''Wait, bookman? What does he mean you're a bookman successor, Lavi?''

Lavi stared at me, like I was supposed to know. Well genius, I didn't.

''You can call it something like a society, a secret one, though. We travel the world, record history, mostly the hidden history. You'd be surprised how many things we know, especially me. To be honest, it's a tough job, but it's not so- ouch- that hurt, you damned bear!'' Lavi cried as Bookman hit him again.

''For crying out loud, you never learn when to shut your mouth!''

''I wasn't going to spit information! Anyway! Mina, that was for today. We'll continue tomorrow. And I recommend you to wear shorts or pants next time. We don't want to go through the situations we went today.''

I nodded, blushing just from the mere thought. As I was leaving, I heard Bookman yell:

''What have your raging hormones done this time?!''

1 Week Later...

Luna's POV:

It was so weird, how you get used to things. After only a week Mina and I had created a schedule. When I wake up and get ready, I'd go to her room to wake her up, because she was always oversleeping, no matter what she tried to do. Then we'd go to the cafeteria, try to find a friendly face to sit with, sometimes the gang or, rarely, dad, or alone. Of course there were those moments too. Mina and I would speak about our training.

I didn't fail to notice the change in her. Even though it had been only a week, Mina had started to gain some weight and to look like a normal girl, but there was still much to be done. She didn't sleep as much as she used to, reducing her sleep from 12 hours to 10. Her appetite had grown a little too, which was a very good sign. Her body, just like mine, was covered in purple, blue or yellow bruises. We'd even started competing who would get a higher sync level on our weapons. Of course, I was higher, but it wasn't a fair fight. After all, mine was bigger than hers since the beginning. But that only made her determination grow.

It wasn't like the exorcists were our only friends. We met the people from the science department as well. Mina befriended a guy called Jonnie and those two freaks were getting along pretty well. I liked him too, but we didn't talk a lot. Maybe because Mina went to the science department almost every day. At what time was she going, I didn't know, I didn't care.

What I hated to admit was that maybe this life wasn't that bad. I couldn't make good judgment yet, after all, we still hadn't gone on a mission, heck, it had been barely a week. And yet, the progress Mina made for one week was way bigger than the months after the operation.

After breakfast, we would part our ways to go and train. After 5 hours of extreme workout, we were heading for the canteen to have lunch and then again, for training. After that was dinner and then we were holding and carrying each other to our rooms.

I had some time, so I was walking calmly. Mina looked hyper that day, because she was finally starting her training with her Innocence. I noticed that she, just like me, started wearing shorts. When I asked her about the sudden change, she would immediately change the topic. Lavi and Bookman acted the same way.

''Good morning! You came earlier'' smiled Lenalee.

''Yeah, Mina was actually awake this morning which saved us 20 minutes. Today she's starting her training with her weapon.''

''That's great... We still have some time, mind if we sit like this?''

''N-no...not at all...''

Lenalee nodded and as she tucked her knees under her chin, she put her hands on top of them. The training ground where we were was always windy, but I had gotten used to it. I also got used to the sound of the crashing waves.

I watched Lenalee. She looked somehow melancholic, not as energetic as usual. Her eyes were a bit puffy, and it was yet somehow captivating to watch her shoulder-length being lifted by the wind.

''Lenalee...is something wrong?'' I asked.

''No, it's just...it's Allen...and the way the others treat him...it's just not fair...'' she said as her eyes teared up and a few drops fell over her pink cheeks.

''I was actually thinking about that...why does everyone look at Allen like that? Like he's the spawn of the devil if not the devil himself?''

Lenalee looked doubtful.

 _'What are they hiding?'_

 _ **'I have no fucking clue, cretin...'**_

''Now's not the time for this conversation. C'mon, let's see what you've got.''

''HO-HO! You won't beat me this time. The victorious one will be me today!''

''We'll see about that!''

I was all fired up. Since we started, Lenalee had always won. Well, I was getting good myself, so I was ready to kick her ass.

''Activate!'' we yelled simultaneously. It never ceased to amaze me how the tiny anklets could turn into knee-high boots. Actually, who was I to talk. I was literately sprouting wings out of my back. I did notice something else about them too.

Like I said before, the training ground where we were was an always windy area. And yet, my wings had the ability to change their colour. It was more like they adjusted to the weather. For example, if the sky was clear, they became a grass-green, on cloudy days - some strange mixture between green and grey. There was even one time, when it was raining, they looked almost blue.

Oh, and they emit a slight glow. Freaky, right? Two or three days ago Lenalee and I trained till some time after dusk, when the sun could be barely seen and my wings were glowing with a mild green light.

Today was a clear day, so my wings were green.

 _ **'Here she comes'**_ warned me Ita.

Lenalee attacked me, swinging her legs at me. I barely had the time to dodge, catching the coming gust of wind and flying into the skies. Lenalee followed suit, riding the wind.

At the moment I was at disadvantage. She was more experienced than me, swinging at me, still keeping it at close combat. It was hard to dodge her attacks while trying to control my wings. Ita had told me that I'd get used to it, controlling them by sheer impulse, but I was still a beginner. Lenalee knew her surroundings and the wind was keeping me in a cage.

 _'I can't escape!'_

 _ **'Wait for an opening and slip past her.'**_

I received an awful kick to my side, making me gasp and losing my balance. Lenalee was about to punch me when I felt a slight difference. The wind tunnels had disappeared. The opening Ita was talking about.

I closed my wings, keeping my hands above my head and just like a torpedo, I sunk into the air. When the next gust of air came I opened my wings like a parachute and with an incredible speed I was again among the skies.

Bellow me, Lenalee smirked and took her stance, a very familiar pose. And I didn't have time to escape it!

 _'Shit!'_

 _ **'Here goes!'**_

''Waltz: Misty wind!'' and with that multiple hurricanes came at me, capturing me in the storm of the century. The winds kept me at bay, an easy target.

 _'Shit!'_

 _ **'Calm down. Remember what we practiced'**_

I tried to calm down, to stop my body from moving. It was difficult, with the dust and drops from the ocean hitting me and my senses screaming in protest, yelling at my brain that I'm going to fall. I managed eventually, imagining that I was at my room the previous night when I tried that move for the for the first time.

 _'Innocence: Crystallize Eagle wings!'_

The change was sudden. I panicked for a second when I stood in the air with nothing to hold me up, but then I felt my wings coming back. Way different, somehow stronger. With one strong wing span, which startled me, I was out of the hurricane, struggling not get my feet in the air.

''WOW, IT ACTUALLY WORKED!''

''I'm impressed! I honestly didn't expect that!'' yelled Lenalee.

''Neither did I!''

''Still, this fight isn't over yet!'' she yelled and rushed at me.

We engaged in combat again, this time the advantage on my side as I was a tad faster than her. I landed a few hits, and I received some too. In the end she was bellow and I- above.

''Waltz: Misty Wind!''

 _ **'Do it, cretin!'**_

''Crystal fury: Crystal shards!''

Rain of small crystal shards fell at Lenalee. The both attacks crashed at each other, creating a glittering smoke screen. I used my chance and dived into the brilliant mist. I gained speed to gather momentum and at the right moment, just before I got out of the mist, I switched back to my butterfly wings, giving myself the chance of a wide range attack.

 _'This is it! I will finally win!'_

''Crystal fury: Crystal shards!''

 _'Now or never!'_

When Lenalee saw the up-coming attack she tried to escape from it, but to no avail. I made the attack specifically for her. She was going to get her present.

In the end came the moment she made a mistake in her airy dance and the shards came at her. Good thing she was near the ground when she fell.

I quickly landed next to her, checking if she was alright. A few scratches, but nothing more, thank God. She got up, grunting at the process, but she still smiled at me.

''Congrats'' she told me.

I fell on my knees, turning off my Innocence.

''I...won? I won? I WON!''

We heard clapping, coming from the door. It was Allen.

''Indeed, that was a great battle. Congrats! Now Luna, if you excuse me, I think I have to take Lenalee to the infirmary. You take your rest. I'll see if I can find someone to continue your training for today'' and with that he lifted Lenalee and entered the building.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't. My legs felt heavy, they wouldn't budge. I was very tired.

 _ **'You still can't get used to it?'**_

 _'It's hard. I'm eating normally, but still I can't gain enough energy. Why?'_

 _ **'What about sleeping?'**_

 _'Not working. These days I'm a total insomniac.'_

 _ **'Well, that sucks.'**_

I lay on the ground, not feeling like moving a muscle. The sensible part of my brain was telling me to move my lazy ass inside or else I would catch a cold. Well, fuck sensibility.

 _'What should I do?'_

 _ **'Why don't you ask the ponytail standing at the door?'**_

 _'Wh-?'_

''Get up, lazy ass'' bluntly said Kanda.

''What are you doing here, asshole?''

''Obviously I'm gonna train a retarded monkey?''

''Retarded?!''

''What, is that word too complicated for you?'' Kanda teased.

''You little-'' I tried to stand up but my feet wobbled and I ended up again on the ground.

''What?'' he asked bluntly, looking at my face.

''I-I can't stand!'' I whisper-yelled, blushing from the humiliation.

''Aren't you eating?''

''My diet is fine, thank you.''

''Sleeping?''

''Not much. Since I can remember I'm an insomniac. I can't calm my mind.''

''Have you tried meditation?'' asked Kanda, gazing at the horizon, his face- expressionless.

 _'What is this? Twenty questions?'_

''No'' I said, staring at his form as if challenging him to say something.

''Sit!'' he said, sending me a glare, as deadly as the black plague.

And as the lucky bastard I was, I made a face saying 'You want a piece of me? '. He smirked. That stupid, self-centered bastard was mocking me.

 _'How lucky he is that I'm tired!'_

Ita only giggled.

I sat in front of him, mimicking his position. It wasn't very comfortable, but I wondered if that bastard ever did something for fun. His piercing blue eyes were so deep, like the bottom of an endless ocean. If I wasn't careful, I was probably going to drown. His body relaxed, eyes shut themselves and he stilled, just like a statue.

Sue me, but I wasn't someone who loved to stay still. So, just like a brat, I swung back and forth, with closed eyes of course. And not even 10 seconds passed when:

''Stop moving''

I pouted. With closed eyes and staying still, I listened. Only the crashing waves. It was so boring. I just knew I wasn't suit for this yoga stuff.

A tune was playing in my head. Supposedly Mina, singing something. It was light and it gave my chest warmth. Only she could do that to me. I absentmindedly started humming the melody. What came was:

''Stop making weird sounds''

 _'Weird sounds?'_

And as a teenager, I of course jumped to the pervy side of the commend. I won't lie, I'm not a virgin. I've had sex, I knew what it was like. I knew how work out, if you know what I mean. So, yes, I admit that I asked myself what kind of noises I could make him make.

''Stop imagining me in the bed with you''

 _'The heck?'_

Holy shit. Well, that guy was a mind reader obviously. I opened my eyes, seeing the opportunity to check him out. Even though he was an asshole and much more, I couldn't deny he was well built. Probably like the other male exorcist. Fighting demons does that to you. His hair was tied in a high ponytail. His sword was lying next to him, close enough for him to grab it and slice me up. I had to admit that he was attractive. Like 10% attractive. Not like I-want-you-for-a-one-night-stand. No, he wasn't that attractive.

The tip of his sword was suddenly in an inch from my throat.

''Stop screwing around and focus. I don't have a whole day.''

I gulped. He sheathed his sword and took the meditation pose.

Deciding that I liked my head on its shoulders, I tried to concentrate. I listened. To the sound of the waves, the wind, the slight ringing of a little bell, which I didn't know where was coming from.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that. Maybe I felt a little relieved. Maybe I was a bit calmer. Not that I'll admit it.

And that's when I felt it. Anxiety, nervousness, fear, embarrassment. Those feelings weren't mine. They were Mina's. The training room was close. That's why when I stood up, I clearly heard Mina's scream.

A/N: Due to school, homework, tests and some annoying teachers, I didn't have the chance o write and post this chapter for a very long time. Probably there may be some parts that are off, but don't be too hard on me.

Love you,

mimkanz :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lavi's POV:

The time finally came. After the painfully long week of mastering martial arts, or at least the basics, it was time for the more serious business. Although I tried to harden my heart during the trainings, with Mina was simply, how should I put it...ah yeah...IMPOSSIBLE!

 _'Why?'_ you ask.

Well, I'm a man, a gentleman, and I was fighting a girl.

Mina had great determination, I gave her that. True, that her staminahad also increased, but it was easy to see just how fragile she still was. I felt bad every time I saw her bruises. She ignored them, and one time she even yelled at me for not taking her seriously.

That set me off.

But it didn't end well. The fight got too serious and Mina found herself not being able to move her ankle. I had to call the old man to look at it. It didn't turn out to be serious. The Panda recommended Mina not move too much. And then I spent the next half an hour running from the geezer. And then an hour and a half running from Lunatic Luna.

Finally after that monstrously long week passed, I found myself in the training grounds, waiting for Mina, hoping that she would have better skills while using her bow. And I prayed Mina wouldn't have to engage in a close-ranged fight.

In my head I could still hear her voice yelling at me:

''Tomorrow I'm gonna beat you for sure!''

''We'll see about that!'' I had answered.

I heard light steps coming from the corridor. Seconds after, Mina entered, wearing a confident smirk on her face, her wavy brown hair swinging behind her. After the, ahem, incident, she had taken to heart the advice not to wear skirts.

She wore a plain black T-shirt and white shorts covered in colourful dots. She was barefoot, like always. When I had asked her, she had explained that she felt more comfortable without shoes.

''I see you're excited.''

''Do you even have to ask! This week was so...boring'' she pouted. ''You know, it's not funny getting your ass kicked.''

''If you ask me that's the best way to learn. Alright, enough with the chit-chat! Let's get started.'' we both took our stances.

I smirked internally. The first activations were always the hardest and considering Mina hadn't had the chance to practice, I had the upper hand. It was sneaky, but I'm a prideful man. I wasn't going to get beaten up by a girl, even if the girl was cute. My hand was ready to reach for my hammer at any given moment. Mina only had to activate her Innocence.

And my plan failed miserably.

Mina, the queen of surprises, rushed at me, without her weapon. No way for her not to have noticed my plan, she was smart enough. Punches and kicks were thrown at me, one after the other, more specifically, kicks. Mina's kicks were way stronger than her punches and slaps.

Her leg crossed mine and I lost my balance. With that chance at hand, she lunged her other long leg at my torso, but I regained my bearings on time. I caught her leg, startling her and without waiting for her brain to process the situation, I hailed her across the room. With a yelp from the impact with the ground, she rolled a few feet away.

Taking my chance, I took out my hammer and attacked. Barely on time, she rolled away from my weapon and when she stepped on her feet again, she back-flipped, creating an even greater distance between us.

''Innocence: Activate!'' and then, for my immense surprise, she easily formed her bow in seconds.

''H-how did you do that?! Didn't you feel some resistance, anything?'' I yelled.

She looked at me, her face telling me just how stupid she thought my questions were.

''Did you really think I wouldn't train with my Innocence, even if I was only activating it? Are you really that dense?'' she bit back at me.

 _'I guess I am'_

''Well, just because you activated your Innocence quicker than what I expected, doesn't mean you're going to win.''

Well, she did answer, with a rain of arrows. Arrow after arrow, and what was worse, she constantly moved. She was a moving machine-gun. Now that was irritating. Under normal circumstances, she wasn't that fast or agile. It was like her Innocence gave her a major boost. That was even more irritating.

I made my hammer smaller. Mina's arrows couldn't touch me.

I clearly saw how her eyebrow twitched in irritation and the goof I was I grinned at her. That made her angrier. In her anger, Mina started misdirecting her arrows.

''You know, if you need some shooting practice, I could just turn off my weapon and mind my own business.''

The moment I said that I regretted it. I practically told her she wasn't worth my time.

I was screwed.

Mina kept on moving and shooting at me, her arrows never losing sight of their target.

Suddenly,her stance changed, the way she held the string, too. A different attack was coming.

''Twin arrows!''

Well, not one, but two arrows were shot at me.

 _'Great, two targets.'_

Difficult, but not impossible. She moved even quicker, sending her arrows at me like bullets. Mina jumped around me, circling me. Her bare feet made no sound.

Obviously, I started getting tired, but that wasn't enough for her. Even in the distance, I could see the victorious smirk on her face.

 _'That cocky brat is up to something...'_ I thought as I deflected another one of her attacks.

She pulled the string of her bow, but instead of directing the newly formed arrow at me, she pointed it at the ceiling.

''Pure Arrow: Explosion!''

Mina shot her arrow at the ceiling and when it reached a certain point, it split into multiple arrows and the attack descended on me.

''Big hammer, little hammer: Grow!'' my small iron hammer enlarged itself. I held it above my head, blocking Mina's attack. It was a good way to protect myself, but if Mina found other way to attack, I was in trouble.

Truth be told, I didn't want to admit that Mina had skills. It meant the decision to send her to the battlefield too final. But Lvellie had made himself clear; within less than a month Mina was off to fight.

Caught in all of that thinking, I didn't notice Mina's disappearance. I looked around the room, when I felt my hammer being pulled out of my hands. Then I saw her.

That crazy spider monkey was swinging on the ceiling on some white chain and in her hand she held another chain with my hammer in it.

Mina hailed my weapon at the other end of the room and aimed at me.

''This is the end, Lavi. Pure Arrow!''

Her final attack hit me straight in the chest. I couldn't move. The fight had ended. I had lost. When my ears stopped ringing I heard how Mina was laughing with pure joy. Groaning, I got up, rubbing the sore area on my chest.

''I won, I won, I actually won!'' she couldn't stop jumping around me.

''Yeah, yeah. Beginner's luck.''

''Oh, don't be a sore loser. That was payback for all the bruises. They hurt you know!''

''Of course I know. Now I'm hurt.''

We were bickering each other, but our words held no venom. It was comfortable. I couldn't deal with shy people. Mina was shy at first but in no time she got used to me. And I couldn't have been happier.

''Whatever...'' she kept on giggling as she set off to the shower cabins.

I lay on the floor again, waiting patiently for the throbbing in my chest to decrease. Soon I heard Mina's voice, singing some sort of lullaby.

From what we saw with the geezer, both girls were developing and actually getting used to their surroundings pretty quickly. It was like they had been mentally prepared for what was happening to them. Each of them had their own talent. Mina was more passive and analytic while Luna was more impulsive, but in comparison to Mina, she was more determined and ready to take risks. If both were in dangerous situations, they would find a way to escape. Both of them knew different languages, which was very useful while traveling.

Bulgarian was their mother language. No need to mention how they were with English. They could both speak Spanish, but Luna was an expert in it while Mina had some difficulties. Luna was learning Italian in her free time and Mina had taken an interest in French. But for now only three: Bulgarian, English and Spanish.

Mina's singing had quieted down while I was lost in my thoughts, so without thinking I headed to the stalls.

Bad decision.

The moment I crossed the thresh-hold, I froze. Mina did too. She was already trying to cover what her towel couldn't. Normally, I don't peek on girls, but my Bookman's eyes couldn't stop themselves from roaming around her body. When I reached her face, I saw she was staring at me, processing the fact that I had just checked her out.

Yet again, my eyes got back to the visible area around her chest, seeing the partly concealed scar. I returned to reality as Mina screamed.

Luna's POV:

Kanda tried to stop me, but I paid him no mind. Activating my Innocence, I flew towards the scream. Thank God, the training ground wasn't far away, so in less than a minute I was at the commotion. The scene made my blood boil.

Red-faced naked Mina. Red-faced staring Lavi.

 _ **'He's dead!'**_

Next thing I knew, I was pulled deeper in my mind and I watched everything from the second row. Ita and I had switched places. That was a first.

''LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE PATHETIC BOOKWORM! I WILL END YOU AFTER THIS! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AROUND MINA! NEAR THE SHOWER CABINS ON TOP OF ALL! BELIEVE ME BUDDY, YOU'RE DEAD. WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU'LL SEE THE MILLENIUM EARL LIKE A LITTLE LOST CHIHUAHA! GOT IT?!''

''It was an accident, I swear!''

''Lately, too much 'accidents' have happened to you around Mina, don't you think?''

''I swear, it was an accident!''

In the middle of their brawl, Mina screamed again. Kanda had entered.

 _'Really?! Him too!'_

When Kanda looked around and processed the situation, he pointed the tip of his sword at Lavi's throat.

''Hey, stupid rabbit. What is the meaning of this?'' he asked so calmly that shudders ran even through my spine. And usually I wasn't afraid of Kanda.

''Yuu, please, at least you believe me, it was unintentionally-'' and yet again, Ita interrupted.

''What the hell are you doing here, you stupid prick?! This is my problem to deal with. Better get out before I turn you into a hair ornament!''

 _'What the hell? You know this will be bad for me in the future, right?'_ I asked with a trembling voice.

 _ **'Not that I care.'**_

 _''BITCH!'_

''Some attitude you've got there all of a sudden. You better watch out not to slice you up, damn pixie.''

''Oh really?'' asked Ita sarcastically. In that moment I found out a thing connected us- verbal fights with Kanda. ''Then why don't you just kiss my-'' I didn't know if I wanted to kiss Mina or to kick her ass.

''LEAVE ALL OF YOU NOW, YOU PERVERTS!'' and she kicked us all out.

Mina's POV:

Without a second thought, I put on my sweaty clothes and sprinted away from those brainless idiots. It was embarrassing enough with Lavi, but, of course, Luna had to come in too, with Kanda on top of that. Add to the situation the fact that no one noticed my discomfort and kept on barking at each other. So, excuse me for kicking them out!

I passed by them, taking notice of how they were groaning and barely moving. I sprinted even faster. I didn't want to see their faces anytime soon.

I decided to go to the canteen to have a little snack and then to hide in the library or with the science department. Let me mention that during my run, I became paranoid. I was thinking I was hearing voices behind me, again and again.

I entered the canteen and breathed a sigh of relief, because it was almost empty. I went straight to Jerry and asked him to make me something small, to distract myself. It was in that precious moment when I got a hold of a sweet-looking cupcake when I heard footsteps.

''Mina!''

I turned around to see Luna and Lavi gasping for breath, staring at me.

 _'Damn..'_

Holding the cupcake tighter, I sprinted the other way, somehow managing to find an exit. I cursed myself for forgetting about the empathic link I had with Luna. I had to try to conceal my presence, but that would've taken too much time and concentration. If I did that, they would've found me for sure. I couldn't take that risk.

Soon enough, lost in my train of thoughts, I reached the science department. Most of them were either half-asleep or half-dead, so no one noticed me. I went straight to dad's place, after paying a small visit to Johnny, who was also lying half-dead, begging me for a cup of coffee. I patted his head reassuringly, knowing that Lenalee would pay them a visit with a tray of mugs.

I found my dad sound asleep on his desk, his head buried under various sheets of paper. Having nothing else to do, I started clearing his desk, in order to clear my own thoughts as well. I worked at a slow pace, but it allowed me to concentrate on a more serious problem. The problem of the war. During the passing week, I hadn't felt like I was being prepared for a war, it was more like taking classes in self-defense. I sighed. I had three more weeks to prepare, both physically and mentally.

My cleaning halted. My hand had brushed over a thick book. My curiosity got the better of me, so I opened it.

 _'A photo album?'_

On the first page were three people- two girls and a boy. I didn't have to be a genius to guess that those people were our parents and our aunt. Our aunt was behind them, making bunny ears and grinning wildly, while our parents were blushing, but still small smiles were evident.

On the next photo were our mother and our aunt. Our mum was reading a book while our aunt was sleeping on a couch. I giggled. It was somehow like us with Luna- we both loved reading, a lot, but before the need to sleep was stronger than me. Not to mention that those two were alike, almost like twins, with the slight difference that auntie had glasses (which lay on the table next to her) and her hair barely reached her shoulders, while mom's was long.

The third photo, there were mum and dad dancing and auntie was doing some weird stuff, probably mocking them.

But from the fourth photo, there were only my parents on the picture. Bliss was evident on their faces, not to mention the last picture where mum stood near a window, holding her slightly evident baby bump. I smiled.

Then I noticed another stack of papers under the album and groaned. When I was about the pick them up, I noticed the first one to be a newspaper, with news from Bulgaria on it. The article on the first page was about the destruction that had occurred in our town. Half of the town had been destroyed, the most damaged area was around our house. There was a list with the names of the people, who had died, mine, Luna's and mum's were included too.

I threw the newspaper on the desk and hid it with the photo album again. I looked at my cupcake, but I had lost my appetite. I didn't cry, but still, I felt awful. I admit that I had thought of the chance of other casualties, but I wasn't 100% sure, at least until I saw the newspaper.

''Mina Angela Carmichael, stop right there!'' Luna yelled from the door, startling everyone around here.

''No can do, sis.''

I sprinted again, barely avoiding Luna.

 _'Strange. Where's Lavi? Did they split?'_

I ran again but I didn't go very far because a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and took me to an abandoned corridor. I was about to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I tried very hard not to panic.

''Let go of me!'' I yelled, trying to break his grip of me, but the bastard was way stronger.

''Geez, calm down woman! I'm not gonna eat you!''

''Lavi?'' I froze

''Yeah, who else, the Easter Bunny?''

Good thing it was Lavi. Also, bad thing it was Lavi.

I was able to take a better look at my surroundings. The corridor in which Lavi took me was unknown to me. We were at the end of it, it looked like it was full of mostly empty bedrooms. I was caged by Lavi's hands at the corner. I had nowhere to run.

I wasn't going to hold my head down, so I stared at his chest.

''Mina, look at me.''

''I am.''

''I mean in the eye'' Lavi sighed, probably not happy of my behavior.

I lifted my head, fighting his stern gaze. It was rare for me to see it outside of the training grounds. His eye was gazing at my face, his expression- unreadable. My heart started to beat a tad faster for my liking and I felt my cheeks get redder. After all, gazing at his green eye, the only thought coming to my mind was how he made a fast check-up on my semi-nude body. And how his eyes lingered there...

 _'OK, that's weird. Usually, I don't mind people seeing my scar. Luna had seen it and even though she felt sad, I was always consoling her. A lot of doctors had seen it too. Even Kanda saw it earlier. Why am I feeling self-conscious about my scar around Lavi. In the showers, my nervousness came because Lavi had seen it. I don't mind it, I actually like my scar. Then why...'_

''Look, I want to apologize and if you want to hit me, you have the full right.'' he said sternly, not braking his gaze.

''I-it's alright, I mean, don't worry about it. Nothing that bad happened.''

''If you want to call it like that, but still I invaded your privacy...''

''Like I said, don't worry. There wasn't that much to be seen anyways...'' I whispered. ''Well, maybe there WAS something, but-''

''You mean your scar? Are you really that worried about people's reaction about it?''

''Under normal circumstances I'm not, I don't even know why I was back then... I totally understand that a warrior has scars.''

''I think you should be proud of it'' said Lavi bluntly, breaking eye-contact for a second.

''Huh?''

''I mean, you didn't have an easy life, so, you fought for your survival. You're a warrior, you were even before you came to the Order. Don't see your scars as a proof of weakness, but as proof of your strength and determination for existence.''

I didn't know what to say. Luna had said that to me one time, those words had repeated themselves dozens of time in my head like a mantra. Hearing Lavi say them in that moment lighted some sort of fire. I smiled at him.

''Thanks''

The moment was interrupted by a loud growl from my empty stomach. I immediately regretted leaving my cupcake in the science department. Knowing them, they had probably eaten it already.

Lavi snickered.

''That was some strong growl'' and in result I kicked him in the shin, instantly forgetting his nice words.

''It's your and Luna's fault. If you had left me alone to eat my cupcake, I wouldn't have gone through this humiliation in the first place!''

''Well then, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you!'' and with that he lifted me bridal style and sprinted through the corridors, almost bumping into passengers.

''What the hell, dude?! You're going to kill somebody!''

''What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you from that growling grizzly you call your stomach.''

''You moron!''

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hello guys,**_

 _ **It's been a while *awkward laugh* anyway, how are you? I'm mostly fine but I won't complain about my problems. Just so you know, I travel a lot and I'm trying to find the time to write my chapters. Next chapter: The beginning of the missions.**_

 _ **''Finally'!'' you'd probably say**_

 _ **But, you know, making progress is not just snapping you fingers. That's real life for you.**_

 _ **Goodnight,**_

 _ **mimkanz**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

3 weeks later...

Mina's POV:

The accident with Lavi never repeated itself. Whether it was because of Luna or the fact that Lavi was now constantly watching his feet, I had no clue. Anyway, Lavi and Lenalee had decided that both Luna and I were ready to fight each other. My sync level was above 60%, but it wasn't something to boast about. I had to become even stronger. After all, Luna wouldn't take pity on me forever.

''Alright...begin!''

''Activate!'' we both yelled. Luna flew in the air, and I took my stance, armed with my silver bow.

''Just because you're my little sister, don't think that I'll show you mercy. Crystal Fury: Crystal Shards!''

Millions of crystal pieces were sent in my direction. Dodging them was impossible. I had to attack pieces were small, but looked very sharp. If I couldn't dodge them properly, after the fight I would have to go and have some stitches done.

''Pure arrow: Explosion!'' I shot out about the same amount of arrows but I still had to jump out of the way of the few I'd missed.

''That was nice, Mina. Will it be enough, though.'' Luna smirked.

''Don't look down on me, I'm not a kid anymore!''

Luna sighed, then again smirked.

I couldn't read her nor feel her emotions. That was such a pain. True, we practiced a lot to block each other, but still, I was such an idiot, thinking that she wouldn't use it on me.

I still had difficulties doing so, though. Luna was one of the many exorcists I could feel on my end of the line. My link towards her was weaker and she could hide her thoughts and feelings easily. However, Luna could feel only me, which automatically meant that her link with me was stronger and it would take a lot of concentration if I wanted to block her. I was at disadvantage.

''Innocence: Crystallize Hummingbird wings!''

''Crap!'' I cursed as I leapt around, dodging her attacks.

 _'Hummingbird's wings give her speed and agility. It's nearly impossible to predict her movements!'_

I had to come up with a plan, at least to make out some kind of pattern. But Luna was unpredictable. She attacked me again and again and I could do nothing but try to dodge her attacks. With her last attack she hit me in the shin and with a yell, I fell to my knees.

That gave me an opening. After the last blow, Luna's defense fell for a moment, but it was enough for me to read her next move.

''Justice chains!'' instead of an arrow, the beam of light turned itself into a long chain, and in the blink of an eye, the white mass of energy entangled around Luna's ankle. With all of the strength I could muster, I pulled the chain, together with Luna, to the ground.

A very audible ''Fuck!'' was heard.

A big cloud of dust surrounded me, the chain lying next to my feet.

With no hooked Luna.

' _Tch! She escaped a second before the impact. Also'_ I thought,while looking around me' _this fog is not natural.'_

I looked at the chain and couldn't hide my surprise at seeing a big piece of crystal in its chains were masses of energy which only I could touch. For the others it would feel like trying to catch a beam of light. Who would've thought that this could happen.

 _'Just as I thought...She crystalized the chain. I didn't expect that. This whole fog is her doing, creating a diversion to distract me.'_ I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't budge. My eyes narrowed. _'Damn it!'_

''I see that you liked my surprise...'', said Luna teasingly from somewhere out of my sight.

''I understand that I wasn't the only one to observe my opponent. The only thing I'm not sure about is, was the idea yours or Ita's?''

Luna didn't respond, probably because I'd hit the nail on the head and now she was irritated at me. Don't get me wrong, we really do love each other. Butwhen we're on different sides, the sister code does not exist.

''Who cares? The important thing is that your movement's been made difficult.''

Damn it, she was right. Ita had probably noticed that during my attack _'Justice chains'_ I had to gather energy around myself and then send it to the ground as an energy pulse, which meat after my first attack, my chains received the energy pulse right back the moment they touched the ground and were as good as new for a second attack.

 _'Luna probable went for my chains to get to my underground energy supply so she could crystalizeme like that.'_

Imagine it like this - a big root system, with my body as the connecting point, the core if you will, going underground and the chains being the crown of the metaphorical tree. As she attacked my chains, she managed to go for the underground system and, finally, to my body. Thank god, it reached only to my knees. But still...

 _'I'm stuck here and can't move, while she can attack me as much as she wants to. It was a trap from the beginning and I fell for it!'_ I gritted my teeth.

Luna blew away the fog using her wings. She floated in front of me, smirking victoriously. She cornered me and was making sure I knew it. To be honest, I hated my sister at that moment.

''This is it, Mina!''

''I'm not done yet!''

''Crystal fury-''

''Pure arrow-''

''Alright, enough!'' Lavi interfered.

Too late.

''-Crystal shards!''

''-Explosion!''

The shock wave from the clashing of both attacks was breathtaking. If my legs weren't frozen to the ground, I would've hit the opposite wall. Not that it didn't hurt like a bitch with them like this.

''Waltz: Misty Wind!'' Lenalee yelled and numerous hurricanes swarmed around the surprised Luna and sent her flying to the ground.

''Big hammer, little hammer: Grow!'' the hammer was directed at me!

 _'Eh?!'_ was all I could think of as I watched Lavi hit the ground near my legs and caused the crystal to break. I fell to the ground right after. Luna groaned next to me.

''Truce?''

''Truce.''

''Good to see you two all friendly again.'' said a very familiar voice.

''Dad?'' we asked simultaneously.

''What are you doing here?'' asked Luna, watching him between her fingers as her palms rested on her face.

''I came to pick you up, Luna. You've got a mission.''

 _ **''Eh?''**_

Luna's POV:

I was excited about my mission. Even my Ita couldn't ruin my mood. I could imagine many possibilities about my mission, but nothing seemedstay on my focus for too long. My arms were shaking, my steps somehow stiff. OK, maybe excited wasn't the best word. More like anxious.

Nervous...

Scared...

You get the point.

Dad knocked and when we were allowed to answer, I came across the messiest room I'd ever seen. Papers were scattered around the whole floor, quite a lot of them in piles on Komui's desk. Some were white and new, others were a bit yellow and torn. It was as if a bomb had exploded in the room. And I thought I was messy.

His secretary stood motionless behind Komui, her face expressionless, just like a doll. Her clothes and hair were perfectly done, and she was looking at a folder in her hands. She looked at me for a brief moment, before going back to her folder, her face never changing.

On the sofa in front of Komui's desk sat two people.

On the left was an elderly man, around 40 years old, with fluffy brownish-grey hair and glasses. He had a moustache and his beard was unkept. He wore his exorcist uniform casually with the sleeves rolled up. A bag with a canvas and pieces of paper were laid out by his feet. He turned at the sound of the closing door behind me and flashed a kind smile towards me. That calmed me down a bit. Usually, I could judge someone's character easily and I liked him immediately.

The person on the right immediately pulled the calmness right from under my feet.

Yuu Kanda. Why.

We had continued our joint meditation, but he still irritated me constantly. He didn't do anything in particular. His presence just bothered me. The atmosphere around him. It was more than obvious that Kanda didn't want to be around us and people tended to avoid him. But the friendly person I was, I tried to be kind and friendly,ignoring our rough start, but it was like he just didn't want the things to work out. The next moment, before I realized it, we were at each other's throats and wanted to kill each other. A lot of people gathered around us. Some wanted to watch the show and other, like Mina, Lenalee and Allen, generally tried to keep us apart. Since then, I bore some sort of grudge against him.

 _'Wait a second...If he's here...'_

 _ **'Congrats, miss low IQ...you'll be partners for your first mission!'**_

''Partner!'' I exclaimed and then I realized I'd said it out loud. After all, probably no one, except Mina and Hevlaska, knew about my second consciousness. My so called "Split Personality".

''Congrats for stating the obvious'' Kanda said with closed eyes, his irritation seeping in the air.

''Are you implying that I'm an idiot.''

''I think I just stated that.'' he smirked.

I rolled my sleeves and tried to punch him. No one made fun of Luna Carmichael! Well, besides Mina. But the elderly man caught my wrist. He smiled at me and adjusted his glasses.

''Now, it won't be appropriate to let such a wonderful young lady such as yourself to lose her time in useless fights with my pupil. As his teacher, I ask you to excuse his poor manners.''

''His teacher?'' then it clicked. ''Don't tell me you're general Tiedoll! How do you even put up with this pompous jerk?''

''It's obvious that he doesn't annoy me like some other people.'' said Kanda, still leaning on the armrest with closed eyes.

''And am I a part of those 'other people'?''

''I think the answer is obvious.''

''No, it's n-''

''Can you two please stop?'' asked Komui with a neutral voice, the light shining on his spectacles, making it difficult for us to see his eyes. ''We're discussing something important here.''

Behind him, his secretary looked at us for a long moment, before returning to her files.

Because the general and Kanda were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, I had no other choice but to sit between them. Man, was it awkward.

 _'Just great...'_

''As you know, finders are located all over the world to investigate rumors and strange phenomena. Recently, we were told of a curious tale in Venice, Italy. As you know there are short tunnels, where the gondolas are taking the couples in order for them to enjoy a romantic trip or to travel around the city at all. These days though, on a specific place, in a specific tunnel, enters only a couple, without the ferryman. Also, that is the only tunnel which is lit. No one else can describe the source of it, but when people enter, strange things start to happen. They act or say things which wouldn't be said under normal circumstances.''

''I don't understand. What does that have to do with an unnatural cause?'' I asked.

''We thought the same, but still sent some of our finders to investigate, just in case. Very good friends who knew each other since they joined us. Last thing we heard of them, they were ready to kill each other for insignificant matters. What got us really worried is the word of their disappearance. The night after their investigation, we couldn't connect with them. Their clothes though were found, or to be more specific, torn parts of them.''

I gulped. I had a feeling this could lead to something. Even if there wasn't an innocence fragment, the disappearance bothered me. There was a chance for a demon ambush.

 _ **'Very big at that...'**_ darkly said Ita, hearing my thoughts.

''Well then, you are all dismissed. I would like for you to depart in half-an-hour.''

I was the first one to stand and rush for the door. As I pulled it open, something fell in my feet. Or more like someone, with very familiar brown hair. Mina stood up from the floor, red-faced and embarrassed. She was caught red-handed.

''Mina, what are you-''

''I-I wasn't listening, honest! I just came to- oh, look at the time, I remember I have something to do! BYE!'' and she sprinted away.

 _'She was SO eavesdropping'_

 _ **'Obviously'**_

I entered my room hurriedly and with trembling hands took out a particular black bag from my wardrobe. It was my exorcist uniform.

Some time ago, Johnnie took Mina's and mine measures in order to create our uniforms in a specific design in which we felt comfortable. We both had different ideas and preferences. As I put it on, I took a long look at myself in the mirror.

Since I was flying, and to admit, it was cold, my uniform consisted itself of black jeans and red boots with black laces. The top part consisted itself of black tank top and fingerless gloves the same colour. My exorcist jacket was also black with red buttons and trims to it, its silver crest pin on my heart. The jacket perfectly hugged my figure. It was still warm, so the long coat was left in the bag. The cloth was light, soft and super comfy so imagine my surprise when I found out that it was actually fire proofed. Well it was, but, it could be easily torn. So, I had be more careful and hope for luck, but knowing Mina, she would need it even more desperately than me. I tied my hair into a long ponytail after I brushed it.

Mina was waiting for me, leaning on the opposite wall, deep in thought. I went towards her and patted her on the shoulder. She started.

''Oh Luna, I didn't see you there. Sorry, I was deep in thoughts.''

''It's ok. Let's go?'' it sounded more like a question than a statement. I just didn'twant to go on my first mission without Mina.

We were always together. True, I went to school and she stayed home, but we were always in the same town and we've never been separated for more than a few hours. The mission was in Italy and the headquarters were near England. Imagine how far that was. I was worried something might happen to her.

Sensing my worry, Mina caught my hand as we walked. We were supposed to meet at the entrance hall. From there we had to use the arc and go in France and from there to the train station, to reach Italy. It was two-three day travel from what I was told, but I was about to see it myself. We couldn't go straight to Venice, because Allen had never been there. I was really impressed when we were told Allen's story. It made some sense why most of the people in HQ were afraid of him, but I liked him even more. It wasn't Allen's fault. I couldn't bring myself to hate him or be afraid.

''So...'' started Mina, in an attempt to break the ice.'' First mission, huh. With Kanda on top of that.'' she said that in a strange tone.

''What's that supposed to mean, the general will be with us.''

''Yeah... at least the chance to kill each other decreases with 15%. THAT'S something...''

''You really thing I'm gonna do something reckless?'' I asked sarcastically.

Mina looked at me with a raised brow.

''I'm worried you two are gonna kill some innocent people, set the town on fire and practically, start a world cataclysm.''

We stopped, none of us saying anything and then we laughed. Still holding hands, we reached our destination. Komui was talking with Tiedoll about something, probably more details about the mission, Kanda was waiting patiently with closed eyes and an arm hovering over his sheathed sword. Mina hugged me tightly. She whispered in my ear.

''Good luck! I can't wait for your return. When you come back, tell me every single detail about your mission. Especially if you hit it.'' she let go of me.''Sorry, I can't stay longer, I need to go back to practice. See ya.'' and she sprinted back the corridor from which we came.

Wait a second? If we...

My ears turned so red they probably started steaming.

 _'Did she just-'_

 _ **'Do you honestly want a sincere answer?'**_

 _'No thanks'_

No, my sister didn't just tell me to make a move on Kanda. No way in Hell. No. Fucking. Way. I didn't even like him! Shut up!

''Miss Carmichael!'' called general Tiedoll. ''It's time to go!''

And that is how, with Kanda The Jerk and General Tiedoll, I set off on my first mission as an exorcist from the Black Order.

 _ **Hi! I'm actually alive! I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **mimkanz**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Hello! You didn't expect two chapters at once did you! So here's the deal. I wanted to have a break for as long as possible and to catch up with my books. Just to tell you, Cassandra Clear is a real troll. Anyway, as an apology I wrote and updated two chapters, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **WARNING: The following chapters will be told in Luna's POV. I've never been to Venice, so if some of you find some misplaced things, I'm describing my imaginary picture of Venice. Use your imagination people! ;D**_

 _ **mimkanz**_

I was so glad when we reached our destination. The days on the train were pure hell. We'd used the arc to reach Strasburg and from there, we spent three painfully boring days on the train. Kanda wasn't the speaking type and I wasn't going to waste my breath on him anyway. I could sleep only during the nights and not for very long at that, because no matter what the doctors said about the pills and all the meditation, they didn't work all that well for me. I tried talking to Ita, but she was all bitchy, so I just gave up. In the end, I drew.

I drew all the breathtaking sceneries we passed by. The general saw me and we spent some time talking, but mostly me, listening to any useful advice there is and stories of his travels. When I think about it, I drew a lot of lotuses. I loved the flower, but I rarely used it as a theme in my landscapes. And yet, recently the flower was in every one of my drawings, from a small part in my sketch, to a full landscape, a field, filled with the blooming flower. It reminded me of the time when I was in the hospital with Mina, recovering from a road accident. Only the lotus flowers were in my head.

We registered in our hotel and left our luggage in our rooms. While we were waiting for the general to come, I checked on Mina, for once grateful for our bond. I didn't feel any disturbances on her side, which was a good sign. We were an hour ahead of her and since it was around 8 AM here, she was still probably sleeping.

* * *

A plan was devised.

We split in two groups. The general went alone and I was stuck with Kanda, since it was my first mission. We looked around the streets, scouting the area. Venice wasn't what I'd expected. It was beautiful, the cool air was soothing, but I needed some time to get used to the smell from the canals. I'm not sure if the term 'rotten seaweed' could describe it. Around 10 AM, the streets were lively with civilians and tourists, and I easily spotted people around my age. There were a lot of tourists too. It was time to investigate.

Yeah, it didn't go as planned and we couldn't manage to collect enough information. I was getting desperate, because either no one knew anything or if they knew, they played dumb and ran away. I had to hold back Kanda on a few occasions when he wanted to pierce someone in the throat and vice versa when I wanted to turn someone into a piece of crystal and make a jewel out of them.

Finally, around noon, near the time when we had to meet the general and summarize what we'd found, a boy, a year or two older than me approached us. He had blond, slightly curly hair, which reflected the light and it seemed platinum. His eyes were hazel, with green spots in them, looking like someone had splashed them there with a paint brush, and he wore rectangular glasses. His body was lean, well-build, maybe a bit shorter than Kanda, I couldn't tell properly. He wore black ripped jeans and a turquoise long sleeved shirt. He flashed me a flirtatious smile, making his angular face even more beautiful. He came to me and completely ignored Kanda.

''A friend of mine told me there were people, clearly not from here, looking for the Love Tunnel.''

''The what?'' I caught only part of what he said in Italian. I was only a beginner in it.

He laughed softly and looked at me with half-lidded eyes. He was obviously flirting. Well, two could play that game. He had a nice laugh and obviously understood that Italian wasn't my mother language.

''The Love Tunnel. It's actually pretty close. Sorry, I thought you may be foreigners, but I decided to try if you understood Italian anyway. I hope you know English.'' He had a strange accent, but it was weirdly attractive.

''Yes, we do. Can you tell us something more about this tunnel?'' I angled my body towards him and looked up to his eyes coyly. He totally fell for it.

''Well, of course. It's a famous destination for Italians and foreigners. It's the longest tunnel in Venice and since it has no source of light in it, it's the perfect love spot. Some even use it to scare their girlfriends instead of going for something scary. It's also a very famous location for prank wars. But recently, something changed. In the beginning of the tunnel there's always been this strange candle. It never burns away, and no matter what you do it never goes out. And when people pass it, something strange always happens.''

''What do you mean 'strange'?'' I asked, taking notice how Kanda and Ita took in every single word.

''I've never been there before, but I have a cousin who has. She went there with her best friend, because of a dare. We all knew they liked each other and we wanted to help them. She told me that something just came over her, over both of them. They'd just started talking about their feelings, which believe me, is a topic strictly forbidden for them. After the talk, they'd just kissedwithout any real reason, just like that'' to emphasize his point he snapped his fingers.'' She said that they were even going to go further, but the moment they got out, she said she felt like a bucket with cold water was thrown over her. Each of them went home, very flustered and not speaking about it. When she called him the next day to discuss what had taken place the previous night, he told her he didn't remember anything, not even entering the tunnel. That left her really shocked and now she's afraid to go near that place ever again.''

''That sounds odd...'' I murmured to myself.

 _'Ita, what do you think?'_

 _ **'You should really go there and check. I don't like the sound of this place.'**_

''That was some story. Do you know where the tunnel is?'' I asked him, tilting my head up and blinking slowly. I felt Ita snigger, because that actually worked on the idiot.

It felt nice to be on the same side for once in a while.

''I wouldn't mind taking you there, if you know what I mean...''

And that's about when Kanda's patience ran out.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the man's chest, his brow twitching.

''Tell me where the hell the tunnel is, before I turn you into minced meat.''

''Alright, alright, I give!'' the man yelled, throwing his hands in the air. He was apparently so terrified he switched back to Italian.

* * *

Since we had some time left before meeting with the general, we decided to take a closer look around the tunnel. It's not like we were planning on going in, as Ita helpfully reminded me.

It didn't look like anything special from the outside. It wasn't any different from all the other tunnels we'd seen, aside from the fact that it was rather longer.

''So...What now?'' I asked Kanda, looking up at him.

''We enter,'' he answered, and I just about fell down.

''Wait, we just enter, like, enter-enter?''

''Yes. Would you like for me to spell it out for you.'' he sneered.

Ita quickly joined him in the mockery, as usual, for which I was disappointed, but not surprised.

It didn't take us long to find an empty gondola. I sat on the front seat and Kanda stirred it. I couldn't understand why anyone would bring their significant other to a place like this. It looked more like a place where you can prank someone than a love spot. What could you do to impress your lover, show the ability to resist throwing up? The air was humid and cool, and there was something about this place that made my skin crawl. I felt really tempted to activate my Innocence to light up the way.

''Stop scowling, it's irritating.'' suddenly said Kanda from behind me, making me jump, as I'd almost forgotten he was behind me. I really did not like this place. Andthen I finally noticed that weird candle.

I answered him, my eyes never leaving the candle''Look who says that, Mr I-was-born-with-this-scowl. In comparison to you, I look like an angel.''

It really wasn't melting. That stupid candle just kept on flickering in the wind. And I couldn't stop feeling like someone, or some _thing_ was watching us.

' _Ita, what do you feel?'_

She didn't answer.

' _Ita? Are you there? What's going on? Ita it's not funny. Answer me, goddamnit!'_

Nothing. Well, this just got so much creepier.

''Tch! Don't act like you didn't feel like killing at least half of the people we talked to this morning'' Kanda kept on speaking, oblivious to the warning bells that were ringing in my head.

''Of course I would deny something like that!''

''Trying to sound noble? Pathetic'' Kanda smirked.

''Oh, wow, sorry, I totally forgot you think you're actually the best person alive. Are you so desperate to feed your ego that you go around abusing people just because you can?'' I froze.

 _'Where did that come? True, I'd thought that before but this isn't something I would ever say out loud. What the hell?'_

''Is that your best shot? From what I remember, not even minutes ago you were acting as if you were ready to sleep with some random bastard to get information.''

''Look here buddy! I may be a lot of things, but I'm not some bimbo who doesn't know what she's doing! And what's with you, looking so bothered by the fact that someone flirted with me. Or should I say it was because you're jealous?''

Kanda moved closer to me, leaving the gondola to move on its own. I was furious and maybe Mina was right to be worried about the outcome of this mission. I really wanted to kill him more than anything right then.

''And why would I be bothered by what happened?'' he tried to provoke me, looking all in control of himself and acting like he didn't care.

''Don't act dumb,'' I smirked, which seemed to irritate him even more. ''I think it's more than obvious you like me. You feel the sexual frustration, don't you?'' I licked my lips and I noticed his Adam apple move as he swallowed.

''Says the person who's always staring at me like she's ready to jump my bones when she thinks I'm not looking.''

That comment, for some reason,made me ask my next question.

''So, should I understand that if I kiss you, you wouldn't kiss back? Come on, prove me wrong. If you're not attracted to me, you wouldn't want to kiss me, right?''

I tensed. I'd said the words with a light tone, but I knew he could see the uneasiness underneath it.

There was something about that candle, flickering softly while we fought. The words we said were somehow connected. Something in the back of my mind was telling me I needed to pay attention to the candle, but I couldn't stop staring at Kanda's lips.

 _Kiss me._

 _Push me away._

 _Prove my point, Yuu Kanda. Be a good boy and prove me right._

He leaned towards me, his eyes fixated on my lips. He was really going to kiss me. And I was leaning up too. The frustration was too much for me. I'd proven my point, but with Kanda leaning down, seconds away from kissing me, I truly understood how strongly I had actually wanted this.

 _I_

 _really_

 _want_

 _to_

 _kiss_

 _him._

I could feel his breath, rushing out with a sigh, just as we got out of the tunnel and the sun blinded us. The fog in my head cleared and I finally processed the situation properly. I was holding Kanda's jacket by the collar, one of his hands was on my waist, the other gently placed on my cheek, our heads tilted in just the right angle. And we were about to kiss.

 _We_

 _were_

 _about_

 _to_

 _kiss..._

 _...to kiss..._

 _...to kiss..._

 _ **TO KISS?!**_

With a shriek, I pushed Kanda off me and he tumbled off the boat into the water. I heard laughter and I looked around to find a crowd watching us. Some people were laughing their asses off, probably at Kanda, and others were cooing. Kanda broke the surface of the water and he didn't look pleased. Well, I wouldn't either if there was a huge plant-like thing tangled in my hair.

 _ **'Cretin, what happened? I couldn't reach you the moment you reached the light. Something blocked me. Wait a second... Did you two-'**_

 _'Not. NOW.'_

''Dear Lord, the couples these days...'' said general Tiedoll, rubbing his neck.

''Master?!''

''We are NOT a couple!'' we both yelled at the same time.

The general only laughed. Kanda got out of the water and tried to squeeze the water out of his jacket, throwing me menacing glares all the while, but with something else mixed in there.

At least my theory was confirmed.

But it was a short-lived victory. The cheerful atmosphere was replaced by one of terror. Far in the sky, dark clouds were coming our way.

But they weren't just any ordinary clouds. Those were swarms of demons.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

For normal people, the swarm in the sky would seem like a bunch of dark clouds and theywouldprobably hope for the clouds to not bring rain or wind.

In that moment, when I felt the chill in the air and saw the dark spot in the sky, probably Ita and I shared eye-sight. Her presence was more noticeable than usual. Thanks to her, I actually saw the truth. And the level of the demons heading at our direction. Mostly level 2, but I couldn't miss the three level 3. After all, those things still chased me in some of my nightmares, making my insomnia even more persistent.

Even Ita couldn't stay calm like usual.

 _ **'Holy shit!'**_

''They're so many!'' I was shaking. I was more horrified of the up-coming battle than I'd thought. The last time I saw so many of them those hideous things destroyed my house and killed a lot of people. Mina and I almost died too.

 _ **'Luna, back then we faced a Noah. Calm down.'**_

''Many?'' Kanda smirked, unsheathing Mugen and putting his fingers at the tilt of the blade. He looked more than a little excited to enter the fight.

''Yuu, please don't be reckless'' said the general, passively from his place.

I thought that if I was going to become like those crazies, then I'd pretty much bedead.

 _ **'Calm down, Luna.'**_

 _'Ita?'_

 _ **'This is just like the training. Just listen to my voice and believe in yourself and everything should be alright.'**_

 _'Should be?Gee, that calmed me downreal quick.'_

While I was having my chat with Ita, Kanda and the general had already rushed in and fighting everything in sight/the horde. I had no choice, but to join them.

''Innocence: Activate!'' I was in the sky in seconds. Since it was a nice, sunny day, my wings were that pleasant grass-green colour and when I looked down, I saw I was reflecting the light like a mirror. That was cool, I had to admit. ''OK, let's go!''

I let the current lift me faster and higher. The demons didn't notice me.

 _'Innocence: Crystallize Eagle wings!'_

With one swift motion, I went through some of them. My wings weren't only for showing off, they were sharp like glass and I could cut through the demons like a knife through butter. They only had the time to look surprised before exploding.

The anxiety from before and during the mission were muted by some unknown feeling. Some kind of a chill had caught my body, sharpening my senses and speeding up my reflexes. The only things I paid attention to were the enemies before me.

The other demons noticed me and with a wild shriek, fired their attacks at me. Changing the mode of my wings from an eagle's to hummingbird's, I felt like dancing in the air. Probably I wasn't as graceful as Lenalee was, but I thought that I was doing a pretty good job. I even purposefully dodged an attack at the last second.

 _ **'Just to tell you, cretin...'**_

 _'What is it?'_

 _ **'You really should dodge those bullets'**_

 _'No, really, I hadn't thought of that!'_ I said with fake astonishment, staying still in the air to irritate the demons. The more I infuriate them, the more reckless they became.

 _ **'Yeah, really. After all, those attacks are poisonous.'**_

 _'Pffff'_ I waved my hand at nobody in particular. ' _Poisonous, you say...Wait, poisonous?!'_ again, thanks to my reflexes, I barely dodged an attack, aimed at my head. _'Why didn't you tell me earlier?!'_

 _ **'Because I didn't expect you to act like an idiot, at least more than usual.'**_

 _'Is that your reasoning!_ ' Ita had no time to answer as rain of attacks was fired at me, too many to dodge them.

''Crystal fury: Crystal shards''

The clash of both attacks created a smokescreen, a good distraction for both sides.

 _'That was close...'_

 _ **'Just so you know-'**_

 _'What now?!'_ I wailed.

 _ **'You're immune to the poison, a perk of yours for being a parasite type weapon.'**_

 _'You could've told me earlier! Actually, you could've told me later!'_

 _ **'The fact you're immune doesn't work with head-shots!'**_

I sweat-dropped. She had a point. A good way of hers to tell me to stop playing around. The moment I decided that, I heard strange sounds. It sounded like a talking robot or something. They were arguing, but it made no sense. We were high above the ground. Was it possible for the demons to take a hostage?

 _'No, that's not it...'_

 _ **'The demons...'**_

 _'What about them?'_

 _ **'Demons from level 2 to level 4 can speak, don't lose focus. Think of something before the smokescreen disappears.'**_

Ita had a point again. Firing my shards now would be meaningless as the smokescreen hid my opponents from view but if I waited too long, the cover would fade and the demons would start running amok again. I had to think of a way to hold them still.

Instantly, I remembered our fight with Mina just before I was summoned. The moment she had caught me and would've slammed me on the ground if I hadn't crystallized her chain. From Ita's overly long and complicated explanation I'd understood one thing-Mina had been trapped. By **my** crystal.

I had an idea.

Back then it was in the heat of the moment and I didn't remember how I did it. I could assume it was on the same basis as with the shards. But, instead of breaking ice, I needed something gentler. Gentle, like what…

 _Another memory._

It was snowing. Mina was feeling particularly good that day, so mom let us play around outside. Mina didn't do much, except for the snow angels and digging up the snow. She did help me with the last parts of the snowman. Just before we went inside, it started snowing heavier. Both Mina and I tried to catch a few snowflakes on the top of our tongues. It was my favorite memory. On that day we acted like normal kids, without the worry of Mina's fragile heart.

I didn't know I had closed my eyes, until I heard robotic sounds of anguish, filled with bitterness. I was so preoccupied with the memory, that I hadn't noticed how the smoke had disappeared and the demons were half covered in crystals. But they were breaking out quickly.

 _ **'There's no time to freeze up! You almost got it, but now SHOOT!'**_

''Crystal Fury: Crystal shards!''

I think I went a bit overboard, but the panic was already taking control. When all of the demons exploded, the waves hit me and sent me towards the ground. At the last moment, I got out of my shock and ceased my fall, only inches from the ground. I released my wings and stood on my knees, breathing hard.

''That was close...''

''Are we all done?'' asked the general, coming towards me while scratching his head. Kanda was a few feet on my left, slicing up one level 3. I looked around me. It was very quiet since the citizens ran away at the beginning of the commotion. ''Are you alright, Miss Carmichael?''

''Call me Luna. I'm alive, right?''

''I'd be an embarrassment if you were defeated by a level 2 demon. Not that it would surprise me." said Kanda, his voice seemingly emotionless.

''You shut up, mister dark sunshine!'' ok, that was lame.

 _ **'Seriously, that's all you could come up with?'**_

 _'You've got something to say? If you have, enlighten me.'_

 _ **'Yes, I have actually. Keep the sexual tension to minimum, thank you.'**_

 _'What tension?'_

 _ **'Don't play dumb. I saw everything from the tunnel.'**_

 _'I was proving a theory.'_

 _ **'By kissing him?'**_

 _'Well, if you wanna know-'_

 _ **'DUCK!'**_

As fast as I could, I turned around to see the reason Ita was so alarmed and even I realized the idiocy of it. Instead of turning, I just had to duck or move aside, not turn. My eyes only registered the colour purple, the dark mater coming at me with full force. I only had time to gasp. Not even enough time to brace myself for the attack.

Something hit me and I was thrown sideways. It took a few seconds to catch my breath and for the ringing in my ears to quiet down, for me to understand the situation. I wasn't hit by the attack, but pushed by Kanda, rather roughly, out of the wayand probably saved my life.

I stood speechless as the general rushed to him as he had fallen on a knee, a hand on his chest and breathing heavily. It was hard to comprehend that Kanda, the sneaky bastard, had pushed me away from the attack and was now bent over, his erratic panting filling my ears. Beads of sweat, like shimmering diamonds, ran down his face. Neither Ita nor I could understand what the hell was happening. After all, from all I knew, he wasn't a parasite type Innocence, so he couldn't heal. That man would always remain a complete mystery.

An erratic giggle set me free from my inner monologue. When I turned towards the source of the giggle, I was surprised to see a pile of parts from a level 3 demon moving moved and something like a sting was pointing at our direction. The head was barely recognizable, being crushed under all the rubble. My body moved on its own accord and my wings were out in an instant, firing a wave of crystal bullet-like shards.

Not paying attention to its state, I ran towards the general and Kanda. His condition had improved a bit, for he wasn't breathing as heavily as just moments ago. But his face was still unhealthily pale, sweaty and flushed. He grunted when he saw me and I wasn't sure if that was a sign of annoyance or relief to see that I was fine.

From all the pumped-up adrenaline I just couldn't hold it in me and finally, I blew up.

''Kanda, you moron, what were you thinking?! I didn't need your saving!''

''Yea- ngh...I believe you...'' he panted.

''Even if he did hit me, I'm immune. Nothing's gonna happen to me! You on the other hand-''

''I don't concern you...''

''You do if you're so willing to go dying on me!''

''I'm not going to...die... I'm going to...be fi-'' and even unable to finish his sentence. His body fell and I reflexively movedin order to catch him. His breathing had become even more shallow and erratic. As I held him, the general leaned over, worry inscribed on his face as he touched the idiot's forehead

''Not good'' he muttered. ''He's running a fever. We must-'' the same erratic giggle interrupted him again. We both turned, or at least the general did. I had to cane my neck, because Kanda was too heavy. There was only a crystal pile as the possible source, but with no doubt the demon was still alive.

''How are you still alive?'' I growled as I tightened my grip around the idiot. ''You should've been torn to shreds or at least poisoned from my Innocence.''

''I'm just tough. You need to do more than that if you want to kill me. You can try, but I'm not sure if that'll help your comrade'' and the thing giggled again. It was the strangest sound. Something so robotic, but had the faintest tone, which made you think it was a human voice.

But it wasn't.

''I'll make sure to find out.''

''You should worry more about him. I see he has the power to heal himself, but even with that, there are consequences. My dark matter is soon followed by very high fever. Most people can't survive it. Say goodbye to your frie-'' and he finally stopped talking. Was it because he was finally dead or the crystal shards I sent him had filled his mouth, I didn't know.

And I could care less.

After the attack the things were...intense? Not the right word. But the first thing the general and I did was to take Kanda back to the hotel and see what we could do. He assured me that Kanda had been through much worse than a mere fever and he healed faster than the others, but I could still detect his faint worrying.

We decided to make a schedule for the next few days till Kanda awoke. During the day, my job was to stay around the tunnels, hidden, and in case more demons as they kept on coming, I had to destroy them. While doing that, the general stayed in the room, taking care of his pupil. At nightfall, we would switch and he would leave me witha mini warrior, in case we were attacked. But I couldn't sleep. My insomnia had gotten worse and even though the meditation helped me relax a bit, I couldn't fall asleep. But just like that, I had to admit that I didn't want to. The general of course had asked me about my prescription, but I refused to tell him. Even Ita started to worry about my lack of sleep. She tried making me take a nap for at least an hour, but it fell on deaf ears.

There was a good thing, though. I had enough time to think of the mystery with the tunnel and the strange lantern. When Kanda woke up, I had to tell both him and the general of my plan. No matter how embarrassing it would be.

But soon, no matter of my protests and the insomnia, I fell asleep an hour before the return of the general.

 _Endless field. Water and plants all around me, the sun rays-reflected by the water and creating a cageof light around me. But I didn't mind. On the contrary, I enjoyed it. Somehow I knew what those flowers were. And I felt a bit sad too. We had missed their bloom, the moment of their rebirth and their short-lived glory. That flower was my favorite, but not because it was not commonly found, but because of its meaning. Every flower represented something in this world. They were a way of showing us that even the cruel side of the reality, called life, had a positive alternative._

 _The ground behind me rustled from the dry fallen leaves. I didn't have to turn around to know the person behind me. I could feel my beloved from miles. I hoped he would understand the reason I paid more attention to the deaf flowers instead of him._

 _''Do you know this flower?'' I ask and leave the light breeze to carry out my words to him. I don't wait for his answer, still twirling around in my light cage I answer: ''It's a lotus flower...''_

I slowly opened my eyes. The remains of the dream still held me, so I kept on laying. I must've fallen asleep and the general probably had to carry me to my room. I had to apologize to him later. I couldn't remember much of the dream, but I felt a strong feeling of deja vu. Had it happened before?...

...lotus...

I clearly remembered the flower, but I've never seen one in person. Only in photos. But in the dream, it was as if I wasn't dreaming, but watching a distant memory. The sound and the view was pretty messed up, except for the flower.

In frustration, I stood up, rubbing at my head, trying to shake away the last remnants of sleep when it dawned on me the situation I was in. I wasn't in my room. I was still in Kanda's. On his bed. With no Kanda around to be seen. I blinked and in haste threw away the blankets and ran to the other rooms to try and find him and to inform the general.

''General, Kanda is-!'' in the room...drinking tea calmly with the general. I was so shocked and looked stupidly in one point until my knees gave in and I fell on the floor. The general left his cup and helped me up and directed me to the table.

Apparently, after he came back, he went to check-up on us with Kanda. Just before he entered the room, Kanda had appeared in front of him, telling him to be quiet, as I had finally fallen asleep from four sleepless days, trying to relax and meditate but with no result.

When he came back, I had already sipping from my tea and was eyeing the cookies. Kanda sighed and just pushed the box in front of me. ''You're such a kid.''

''Not that you're much older...''

Ita was quiet too. Probably, just like me, she was exhausted, and was resting. If that was the case, I had to figure a way to wear her out more frequently so that I can have some quiet.

 _ **'Yeah...not gonna happen. I only sleep when you sleep, so please next time, when you decide to tire yourself to the point of passing out from exhaustion, give me a warning...'**_

 _'Ok, bitch'_

 _ **'Idiot'**_

When we finally settled down, I made my decision and decided to speak of my findings.

''It looks like there is something more to this story than just the strange activity. I will explain everything but I don't want you interrupting me.'' when they both nodded, I proceeded. ''I thought about it. All the stories we've heard till now is about people who have entered and a lot of things changed, some for the good and some-for the bad. While I guarded the tunnel these days, I decided to investigate a bit more andaskaround. Apparently, there were a lot of cases, but we could divide them into three groups. Fist group-the worst-case scenario. A couple enters, the lantern does its thing and before you know it, you want to strangle each other, even if you are childhood friends. Evidence- the two finders which Komui mentioned.

Second group- mildly-damaged couple. You remember the boy a few days ago?'' I sent Kanda a pointed look. He kept on staring at me, without giving me an answer. ''Back then he said that he had a cousin, who went there with her best friend, things heated up, but they got interrupted and went their separate ways for the night. On the next day, the boy didn't remember a thing. The girl does, though, and she's too frightened to get near that tunnel.

And the last group- full success. I met a woman a day or two ago and asked her about the tunnel. She told me of her case, it was similarbut the things between her and her friend turned out well and they were on the best of terms. But, when I asked them if they ever went back, they said no. To be more precise, they said they didn't find the need to go back there, the idea was even somehow repulsing.

All of those incidents happened when a couple, be it romantic, crush, best friends, enter the tunnel and there are three different possibilities, which I just mentioned. But the fact is what happens there is that those people revealed long kept secrets and feelings. Think about it!'' Kanda and the general exchanged looks. ''Best friends' quarrel, a mutual crush, but probably one of the got scared, mutual love and now they are engaged! The Innocence makes them reveal their inner desires and best kept secrets!''

''And what do you suggest? What should we do?'' asked the general. He seemed convinced enough of my theory. Either that or he just had nothing to hang up on.

''Most of the couples, no, all of the couples went in the tunnel only once, with only three possible outcomes. But none of them ever returned. We should ask the question _'The Innocence made them spill everything, what more does it want? '_ Well, I think that here's the catch. What if it thinks that there should be someone? Someone, who after the trial is to return and collect the prize? Well, they can't due to the aftereffects. But we have a crack, and we'll make use of it.''

''And what is that, if it's not a secret?'' asked Kanda skeptically.

I blushed, looked at my feet and then trying to hide my embarrassment, I lifted my gaze and met Kanda's head on.

''Just what it is, Yuu Kanda. We've entered the tunnel, we saw what the lantern can do, we remember, we were about to do something and we surely have the desire to go back there. Don't deny it, I know you feel this little push inside your chest.'' Kanda grimaced even more, if possible. '' The Innocence is testing us. We couldn't continue, but with our fragments, we were sort of given a second chance. We have to use it. We have to go back and go do the trial.''


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After discussing the matter for another 30 minutes, we finally headed to the tunnel to test my theory. If the damn lamp wanted us to clear our cards, then so be it. The general hid near the tunnel and prepared his weapon in case other demons came while we were...occupied.

You could say I was a bit nervous, but that's how I'd felt during this whole mission. But, at that moment, sitting in a boat with Kanda and waiting for the effects of the lantern I felt differently. I mean, I may have said before that I felt physically attracted to him, considering his large built and muscles, and eyes, and so on...but it was only on a physical level. I didn't like him for as far as I knew, he was arrogant, neurotic, foul mouthed, narcissistic and so on. And yet, from what I'd heard, physical attraction wasn't enough. Was the lantern trying to prove something? Or, was I just being naive? But, I was right, and what we had was mutual. Good thing that Ita was blocked, not that she wouldn't bug me later.

''You're thinking too much'' said Kanda, the first one to break the deafening silence.

I sighed.

''Can you blame me? A lantern is trying to set us up or something. That's a first for me.'' he remained silent. ''It's strange, you know. Except for your appearance, there's nothing about you to catch my eye. And yet, how did we get into this kind of a situation? I thought I was supposed to fight demons and find more weapons for this stupid war. Frankly, this is far beyond my expectations. I can only hope that this lantern won't be used as a weapon...''

He didn't answer. After the long pause, I thought that we would remain like this forever.

And I didn't mind.

''It won't...''

''What?'' I jumped. Kanda was looming over me.

 _'When did he come?'_

''It won't be a weapon. There's no such weapon. It can't be used for that. The person whose Innocence this is going to be will be bright, pure and probably insanely naive. So you can breathe easier.''

''I'm not sure what I should say or do. I've never been in this kind of a situation. I made my decisions and if I wanted to be with someone, I was the leading role, never the opposite.'' I stood up.

He was closer than before. I rubbed my sweaty hands at my jacket. My whole body felt hot, my legs shook but not from the light swaying of the boat. His face was so close. He didn't move. His eyes didn't change, still dark blue and empty. But, those empty eyes were calling for me. There was this ache in my chest, the distant feeling of a deja vu again. The person in front of me was Kanda but at the same time someone else. The distant smell of a flower filled my nostrils. It was sweet. Foreign. And yet...familiar.

His right hand went to the back of my neck, the left on the small of my back. He was closing the distance, my eyes not leaving his. They never changed. And it hurt. My chest hurt so bad. It wasn't passion. It was sadness, ripping my lungs and heart with its talons, blood spilling everywhere.

Why was he so sad? What had happened?

Who hurt him like that?

 _'And why do you look like you've lived thousands of lives?'_

 _'What is this nagging feeling around me?'_

 _'Why is the lotus following me?'_

 _'Why do I have to go through this again?'_

 _ **'I only want to be left alone, at peace, to be with you...'**_

 _ **'...forever...'**_

Some of the thoughts weren't mine. Whose were they? What was happening to me?

His hand came to my face, a finger brushing my cheek, glittering under the strange lantern's light.

A tear.

 _'I'm crying?'_

''What's wrong?'' he asked quietly, his lips barely touching mine, his breath hitting my face, his eyes, stubbornly staying focused on mine.

''I don't know?'' I sobbed, more tears tickling my cheeks. His expression never changed. ''Something's messed up, I'm messed up. I don't know what's going on. I can't find logic in it. You seem so familiar, yet I've known you for barely a month. It's like my whole being knows you, it suffers for you, and I don't know why. I don't understand.''

''Just let go...'' and with that he closed the gap between us. His kiss was gentle, not invading, a light brush of his lips against mine. I stopped thinking altogether and kissed him back. My whole being felt ablaze, yet we both held back, trying to keep the kiss as simple as possible. My body objected against that thought. It wanted him now, but a small rational part held back. I don't know who gave in first, but soon we were kissing each other with abandon, loosing ourselves in the taste, feel of the other.

The air around us became more humid, sighs filled the air. He drew his tongue over my lip and I gasped, gladly giving him the chance to explore as much as he wanted to. While he was doing this, my hands found their way into his hair and easily loosened the tie. When all of the mass fell freely, my fingers combed through his silken locks. My nails on his scalp made him groan a little and he pressed me against him even firmer and before I knew it, a moan of my own escaped my bruised and swollen lips. My legs got tired and I went to sit down, dragging him along the way, holding to him by his collar. His lips lost track of mine, resuming his actions by exploring the rest of my face. I stifled a moan when he left my jaw and finally went for my neck. It was hard, with him finding all the right places. When he sucked below my ear, I couldn't stop the traitorous sigh of content that escaped my lips. He chuckled, unzipping my jacket for better access. From there he moved to my ear, kissed it softly and after he covered it with kisses, he sucked on the lobe, and I couldn't stop myself from pressing further to him with a moan. I could feel the smile on his lips.

And it was over.

The moment he returned to my lips, hands gripping my waist, the tunnel got illuminated by the unmelting candle. Kanda got up and I followed him, reaching to zip up my jacket. My neck was still on fire, when I looked at Kanda again. He held the candle. It was the same as a few days ago when we entered the tunnel for the first time.

So, my theory was right. Follow your inner desire, confess everything you did wrong or you hid, come back again as proof, and you get to be the chosen one. Not the chosen as an accommodator, but still, you'll be seen as someone worthy.

Simple as that.

Before I could ask what was next, as our mission was obviously completed when an explosion occurred. The boat exited the tunnel seconds after it. The sky was again covered with demons, variety of levels which I didn't have the time to take notice of. Without a word, Kanda pressed the candle to my hands, unsheathed his sword and jumped on the land, entering the battle. The candle probably had a slight effect on me, since I couldn't hear Ita, but felt her presence much stronger. So, I activated my Innocence and flew into the sky.

Good thing that the candle wasn't an ordinary one, or many things could've gone wrong while I flew in the air. I edged my wing blades and sliced demon after demon, but I had to admit. Just like the previous times, they got the idea quickly and dodged my attacks more and more easily. I tried switching to Eagle wings for speed and Hummingbird's for agility, but it was hard.

''You really piss me off! **Crystal furry: Crystal shards**!''

Rain of bullets flew at the demons, and it was a good thing that I was still using Hummingbird's wings, which enabled me with speed, agility and fire power.

But the demons were smart. Firing their attacks, they created a smoke screen, preventing me from seeing them. In that moment, I really missed Ita's warnings because when I saw the upcoming attack, my counter was a bit too late.

The explosion from the collision of both attacks sent me flying at a nearby building, colliding so hard with it that I hit my head too in the process. When the world stopped spinning, I had only three seconds to see the black stars, covering my arm.

My breathing stopped. I suddenly remembered what the others at the Order had told us about the demon virus. It attacked the human body, eating it from the inside-out and leaving nothing but ashes, the only evidence that the person existed. Wild panic took control and I stood, feeling how my whole body got stiff and aching. Like thousand needles piercing my skin, nerves and insides. I had less than a minute, but I had no idea what to do.

The pain soon followed to my back and I got scared. I really thought that I was going to die. But when it reached around my wings, something happened. A powerful glow, a powerful force made me gasp and arch my back as I felt the virus leave my body. When my body was cleared, I bent over and panted. Ita was right about me, being immune, but the process was definitely something I wouldn't do in my free time.

I looked above me. The demons were sniggering, looking down on me. I fired more of my bullets, at least to make them scram. I had to come up with a plan. If I allowed something like the poisoning to happen again, I was done for. I had to think of something, to win the fight and go back to my sister.

Another flashback. It was the same year when Mina and I were out, playing in the snow, more precisely, the day after that. Mina was feeling weaker and gloomier, because she was forbidden from playing in the snow, and she had had so much fun the previous day. That's why, I wanted to cheer her up and for a few minutes, I took her to the front porch and showed her a trick a friend of mine had told me.

She watched in awe as I blew a bubble on the porch and we watched as it froze for a matter of seconds. We did it again and soon the whole porch was covered in small, iced bubbles. It became even more beautiful when I used string lights and created mini lamps.

Something gentle. I needed something gentle. Something to sneak behind them, to cease their movements, something which looks fragile, but strong. Not falling snow.

Frozen bubbles...

'' **Crystal mischief: Crystal mist**...'' I opened my eyes earlier to see how I became the source of a beautiful mist, with glimmering beads of crystals. The demons screamed in agony as crystal formed around their limbs, growing out of their own bodies, replacing their own dark matter-based bodies with their biggest weakness: Innocence.

''Finally got you guys not to move. It must be painful, being eaten from the inside-out. I felt it a moment ago, but since I'm immune I'll be fine. However, there are tons of ordinary people, who are not so lucky. I'll say the words that you probably thought when I got shot: Just die already. **Crystal furry: Crystal shards**!''

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy their agonized cries. I enjoyed it, every second of it.

When I looked around myself, I saw the general and Kanda finishing off the last of their demons. I headed in their direction.

Kanda only threw me a glance.

''I hope you killed yours for sure this time, I don't want to watch over your sorry ass again.''

''The feeling's mutual. The candle?'' he asked, still not looking at me.

''Here'' I went to him and put it right in front of his face. He only scowled.

''Well kids,'' said the general, rubbing his head ''I think we're done here. Let's pack our things and go home.'' he said, smiling at me.

Home?

Was the Order supposed to be my 'home'?

I didn't feel like going back there.

But I had no choice about that matter.

* * *

 _Later on the train..._

We had departed from Venice around 2 hours ago. The general was snoring lightly, Kanda was quiet, leaning on his elbow, his sword, under his hand. I wasn't sitting with them, but I had important business with Kanda to discuss. So, I shook him lightly, and jumped back when he reached for his sword. Then, he remembered the mission was over and that we were travelling and looked at me with a sour face, silently asking me _'Why did you ruin my beauty sleep?_ ' or something like that. I motioned for him to follow me to my compartment and he silently complied. It wasn't only me who wanted to settle things after the tunnel.

 _ **'Are you sure it's a good idea?'**_

 _'Nope.'_

 _ **'I knew it...Then, why are you doing this?'**_

 _'I have to settle things_ _._ _. The tunnel showed possible attraction-'_

 _ **'Possible?'**_

 _''-between us, but there's something else, something that's bothering me since the very beginning of the mission?'_

 _ **'And what is that?'**_ asked Ita with her guard lifted, which was weird. I kept on.

 _'I have this strange feeling that I know him. But I've never met him before. And not only that, it's not his physical appearance that bothers me. It's like my whole being knows his soul and every time I look into his eyes, I see something familiar. My chest burns from the mere memory of what had happened. Is it possible that we've met before?'_

 _ **'I don't know...'**_ muttered Ita, trying to sound like she really didn't know. But she did.

 _'And not only that, I keep on seeing, smelling and dreaming of the lotus flower...'_

 _ **'What's the deal with that?'**_

 _'True, I fell in love with the flower since I saw a picture of it, but lately I've been drawing it more often, I dream of it, I know how it smells, I recognize a smell, I've never encountered before... I think I'm losing my mind.'_ When Ita didn't answer, I kept on with my ranting. She knew something, but what? _'And this dream-'_

 _ **'What dream?'**_ Ita asked guardedly.

 _'I was in some sort of a swamp, dead lotus flowers all around me, but I've never felt happier. The sunlight shining, trapping me in a cage and my lover behind me. He didn't know the flower or the fact it was my favorite.'_ Ita again remained silent. _'Also, I have-'_

''What did you want to talk about?'' asked Kanda, getting me out of my dialogue with Ita. The moment was gone. Maybe I would've asked her later.

''About what happened in the tun-''

''There's no need to talk about anything. You had a theory and you proved it right. Happy?''

''No...About what happened, what I told you-''

''Please, don't tell me that you have actually fallen for me?''

 _'I don't know...'_

''Of course not, but there's another issue. There's something about you Yuu Kanda, that makes me ask questions about myself. I've never been normal, I know it, but I think you may be the key to a mystery that's bugging me.''

Kanda only stared at me, his stern gaze held mine. He was the first one to look away as he headed back to his seat. He stopped midway and without looking at me he told me:

''Do whatever you want. Don't get me involved in your dramas. I don't have the time nor the desire to be involved.'' and with that he left.

I don't know how long I stayed on my spot, unmoving, processing his last words to me. My heart hurt.

What was happening to me?

* * *

 _At the Order..._

When we got out of the arc and entered the entrance hall in the Order, everything seemed normal, but still, something was missing. Everyone was still as busy as bees, the people from the science department bustling all around. Dad was one of the few people who met us. After I hugged him, I found out the missing part - Mina.

''Dad, where's Mina?'' I was so overwhelmed during the mission, not to mention the effect the Innocence had on me, that I haven't sensed Mina at all.

''She's-''

''Andre! Come here and help us! The computer won't accept the code!'' someone called. I didn't know him.

''I'm coming! Sorry bunny, go and check up at Komui's office, then we'll talk. I was able to greet you because I had some work to do.'' he kissed me on the forehead and went to do his work. I sighed and followed Kanda and the general, who had gone on their way to the supervisor's office.

During the way, when I finally made a connection with Mina, I felt so weak, that I had to lean on the wall.

''Luna, is everything alright?''

No, not weak. Nauseous. Something was going on with her. But where was she? I barely felt. Was she outside? Or sleeping? No, if she was sleeping, I would've sensed that.

''Y-yeah.'' I said and kept on, silently telling them to keep on walking.

When we entered Komui's office, I was met by the same chaos of papers, books pens, cakes and- _'Wait a minute? Cakes?'_

Komui was sitting on his desk, his arms crossed and his head hung. He had bags under his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep. At least I'd met an insomniac soul mate. On the sofa, next to his desk, sat Lvellie, cross-legged, sipping from his tea calmly and a piece of cake in front of him. He seemed to be enjoying something and when I was about to ask him what the deal was, I saw the air move.

Well not the air, a thing in the air, more precisely. A golem. It floated in the air, not moving around, only in one position as it was projecting something, an image. When I looked at it carefully, I got the air kicked out of lungs.

There were two horses. On the back of the first one was Bookman, his trademark question-tag formed hair recognizable form miles. The image was too blurry to give enough details but it was more than clear that he didn't look pleased.

On the other horse the rider was Lavi and behind him, holding with every bit of strength she could muster was-

''Mina!'' I ran closer to the image. She looked pale, nauseous, weak, just like me, but she was probably worse. ''What the hell is going on?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' asked Lvellie, with a light note to his voice. ''Just like you, Mina Carmichael was assigned her first mission.''

''I think it's more than obvious that she's not in condition to go on a mission!'' my blood was boiling again. That man only had to say one word to piss me off.

''Mina was in perfect condition on their way to the mission. During they travel she worsened. '' stated Komui, trying to calm down the commotion that was about to occur again. I could literally hear the air rumbling.

''What about the golem? What's the deal?''

''We decided to put you and your sister on a test trial. Of course, you'll be obliged to fill a report, but still, there's nothing wrong with being cautious.

''Pervert...''I growled at his face. The bastard only smirked.

''Are you sure you should be the one telling me that?'' he asked, his tone teasing, emphasizing on the fact he knew of the make-out Kanda and I had and the outcome. My confused emotions.

 _'DAMN IT!'_

Just when I was about to start a fight my chest started hurting.I couldn't breathe, a hand automatically grabbed my jacket, unzipped it and grabbed at my top underneath it, as if I could stretch my skin and allow my lungs a better breathing capacity. I knew the feeling came from Mina, so I looked at the image the golem was sending to see what was wrong.

It looked like the mission was somewhere on a vast, but not very impressive valley. It was still early spring so nothing special could be seen, except for the big field and enormous lake. My gaze stayed on it though, but not because the lake was something special.

Out of the lake, a massive figure rose up. An enormous white torso with huge holes at both shoulders, as well as the top of the neck and a single one below the waist. Floating above the neck hole was a large the location of the heart there was a porous material where a body was. Yeah, you heard right. A body. Where the waist should've been, there was a large number of pipe-like protrusions, forming a large, flat area at the base of the torso, with a giant eye-like appendage, taking up the bottom.

It roared and with it, Mina did as well. I barely managed to hold in my scream. My whole body ached. And I only felt a part of what Mina did.

I looked at Lvellie wide-eyed.

''Are you insane? What the hell are you doing? This is a suicide mission!'' I yelled, one part because of anger and pain. '' Where's Mina? I'm going to her aid!''

''Don't you dare leave this room, Luna Margarita Carmichael!'' yelled Lvellie. That was it. No one called me like that except for Mina and mom. With mom gone...

I turned to him, killing intend oozing out.

''This is mission assigned to Mina Carmichael, Lavi Bookman Jr and Bookman. You cannot assist them without permission.''

Mina's scream pierced my ears and a new wave of pain took over, this one stronger. The yell couldn't be stiffened. The balance couldn't be kept. That's why I fell on the floor with Mina and barely registered her words.

''What happened to you?! What did you do?! What demonic sin have you committed!? What was the crime, which turned you into a fallen one?!''

 **A/N: Next time: Mina's mission. Prepare yourselves.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **A/N: Hello!**

 **I'm back with a brand new mission! :D**

 **This time the story will be narrated by Mina so prepare yourself! ;D**

Mina's POV:

A few hours before Luna's return...

It was weird for me not to have Luna around, bossing around everyone and everything. Actually, when I say weird, I mean boring. I've never been separated from Luna for more than a few hours. Not to mention that most of the exorcists I befriended were out on their own respective missions and the only entertainment I had was either reading books from the library or sparring with Lavi. Just so you know, after a few rounds everyone gets tired from getting their ass kicked almost every day.

It was around 10am and my current hangout, of course, was at the training ground where Luna and Lenalee practiced. I was really tired of the suffocating hall that I frequented and I really wanted to try something new.

The cold got me by surprise. My whole body went numb as if it was in a giant's grip. My teeth chattered, and I was shivering, but still called forth my bow. I fired a few rounds, struggling to stay balanced. It was hard considering the windy atmosphere.

Suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder and I instinctively turned around and shot an arrow at whoever startled me. The intruder attacked me as well and I found myself lying on the ground within seconds. So much for my improvement.

''I probably shouldn't have taught you self defense. In no time you'll become a killing machine'' said a familiar red-headed idiot, giving me a hand up.

''Lavi'' I released my weapon and it disappeared, turning into a glowing dust and getting carried with the wind. ''What's going on? Our practice starts in the afternoon.''

''If so then what are you doing here?''

''Letting off some steam and don't change the subject. What is it?''

We stared at each other for a while. Lavi obviously had the intention of keep me into the dark about something, so I tried to harden my gaze and make him spill it out. Why was he stalling?

''We have a mission.''

Oh. So that was the reason.

We were assigned a mission. For the first time since I became an exorcist I was going to go out into the world and fight the demons.

With no Luna around me.

I was going with-

Wait?!

We?!

''We?'' I asked him.

Lavi smirked and crossed his arms.

''I'll accompany you. Well, the geezer's coming too. What I'm trying to say is, you'll be with someone, who you can trust. We'll be there for you.''

I stared at him, my brown eyes not leaving his emerald one. I didn't feel the blazing wind scorching my skin. I noticed that Lavi had that kind of an effect on me. I couldn't determine since when I felt like that, but it wasn't unpleasant. I could literally lose myself in there and wouldn't care. Was I actually crushing on him? I had no idea.

I walked towards the corridor only to find him watching me, following my every move. I turned back and grabbed his hand and tugged at it playfully.

''C'mon.''

One word was enough for him to find his legs again and walk beside me. At one moment I let go of his hand, but we were close enough for our elbows to touch. Another thing that I didn't particularly dislike.

I didn't know why I had the feeling that I was changing. Was it because the reality finally started to sink in? My illusions were shattered as I became part of the world surrounding me. But it was also suffocating in some ways. Sometimes, I couldn't recognize myself, from the way I act to the way I speak. My determination to become stronger never left me, it continued to grow. But I felt like it was erasing the old Mina. A double-edged sword.

A normal reaction would be to be anxious and giddy about my first mission. Yet, I was strangely calm. The unsettling feeling of dread never left me, but it was about the consequences from this mission. Not the mission itself was bringing havoc to my mind, the results from it, the consequences from my decisions.

And probably that's why Lavi hadn't left me out of his eye.

When we reached the door instead of knocking, Lavi just entered as if he owned the place.

Bookman was already on the sofa and was patiently waiting for us. Right next to him was Lvellie, calmly drinking his tea and Komui, leaning on his hands. There was one available seat on the sofa and Lavi made no sign of wanting to sit down. What a gentleman!

But, dead or alive, I had no intention to sit there. If I could, I would've left the room the moment I entered it, complying to the wish of my 6th sense. Well, senses be damned, I had to act as the responsible woman I believed myself to be.

'''What's the mission?''

''Directly to the question, huh?'' teased Lvellie. I swallowed a snarky remark. I wasn't in the mood for his little games.

''Well, simply put, your mission won't be from the easy ones. Around the lake of Loch Ness in the last 7 hours many demon swarms were noticed, heading towards it, completely ignoring the villages. Your mission is to go there and investigate the cause of this strange phenomenon.''

''Understood.'' we said simultaneously.

''Take this with you.'' Komui handed Lavi a suitcase. My curiosity had the better of me, so I peeked over Lavi's shoulder the moment he opened it.

''A golem?'' I asked skeptically.

''Yes.'' said Lvellie. '' We would like to keep an eye on you during your mission. Don't flatter yourself'' he raised his hand the moment I opened my mouth. ''We are actually quite curios as to why the demons behave in this particular way. A little observation, you may say.''

''Excuse me, I need to prepare.'' and without waiting for permission I exited the room.

Such a responsible woman.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later my room seemed as if a hurricane had swept through it. My luggage was ready, a small backpack with enough clothes for two days. I had a bit of time, so I stood in front of the big mirror in my room, adjusting my uniform.

I was wearing knee-high black boots with dark red stockings, the material made specially to both keep me warm and be flexible. The lower half, in comparison to Luna, I wore white short elastic. I had a black tank top, dark red fingerless gloves, which almost reached my elbows and the exorcist's jacket, with its silver cross above my heart. Because we were headed north, I was given a long black trench coat.

I had to admit Luna and I were really eager to see ourselves in our uniforms the moment they were given to us. But since I was waiting for my first assignment, I've never actually tried it on. I was even a bit jealous of Luna, who went on her first mission before me. Still, when I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I couldn't help but think that something was missing.

I looked at the clock on my desk. It was time for me to go. Thelake was far away. We were going to use the Arc to travel to Edinburgh and from there to the Loch Ness lake. But that was the farthest we could go while using the Arc. Unfortunately, even if Allen had travelled a lot, he'd never had the chance to visit Scotland. From there we were getting the direct train to Inverness. We were going to be cramped in there for several hours. After our arrival, we were to set off to the lake.

Not an easy mission indeed. We weren't sure what the demons were aiming for. An Innocence fragment? Or something more special. Those were the questions that were going through my head while going to the main hall.

Lavi was leaning on a wall near the entrance, probably waiting for me.

''Hey'' he said somehow stiffly.

''Hey'' I said with all the easiness I could muster.

Lavi looked from head to toe. To be honest, I felt a bit uncomfortable.

 _'What's with him all of a sudden?'_

''What's wrong?'' I asked him, dropping my fakes.

''I don't like it. Something about this mission is off...''

''You think so?''

''I'm positive.'' Lavi stated. We stood there, the heavy silence was actually quite deafening for me.

When I proceeded and was about to enter the main hall, Lavi halted me by grabbing my elbow.

''Wait. I want to give you something.''

I didn't mean to but I'm sure that I gave him a skeptic look.

''Just close your eyes, please?'' Lavi asked innocently, a ghost of a smile forming on his face. Those smiles were one of the biggest mysteries about him- I never knew if he was truly happy or was actually trying to convince himself that he was.

I complied to his wish and closed my eyes.

''And no peeking.'' Lavi said teasingly. It was like he was leading me to my surprise birthday party. I heard rustling and him, coming closer. His hands danced around my neck and I unwillingly tensed. What was he putting on my neck?

''You can open them now.''

I slowly opened my eyes and found Lavi smiling broadly, light blush on his cheeks and one hand scratching his neck.

''It suits you better than I thought.''

My hands automatically went to my neck. I felt some kind of soft material and then I realized that Lavi had completed my uniform.

He had given me a red scarf.

I was speechless.

''I remember your comment about my scarf, how much you've liked it and I thought that probably I could give you one, you know, as an early birthday present and a good luck token. Mina?''

I clutched the scarf and looked Lavi straight in the eyes. A few tears fell down my face, but he didn't move to brush them away. And I was thankful for that.

For everything.

And I knew that he knew.

* * *

No need to tell that most of the train ride was boring. Lavi was trying to engage me into a conversation but soon I had nodded off. It was good thing that I could sleep like a rock while travelling, a trait Luna and mom made a comment about.

But there was another reason why I slept during most of the travel. There was this numbing pain in my chest from the moment we departed from Edinburgh. In the beginning wasn't so distracting, so I had the chance to think about the case.

The phenomenon was strange. Usually demons would attack every human being, after all, that was the purpose of their creation. Still, they just passed by the villages, but never attacked them. It was very unusual.

Could it be an Innocence fragment?

It was possible. But there were none of the usual signs of the presence of a Holy crystal. The situation was so strange that it drove me crazy. Bookman looked as if he knew what was happening, but he didn't say a word. Lavi was gloomier than usual, probably he had a clue about the situation as well.

I was the only one left in the dark.

The pain in my chest hit me again and tiredness took over me. Lavi looked concern but I assured him that with a bit of sleep, I should be fine.

And that's how I slept for the rest of the ride, but the pain in my chest didn't disappear. It got worse.

When we arrived at Inverness, I almost collapsed while were getting off the train. My body was very weak. I felt as if someone had tied my limbs to steel balls and let me sink into the ocean.

''Mina...!'' Lavi caught me just before I fell on the ground. I had trouble breathing. As if someone was pressing iron against my chest. I was starting to tremble, probably to run a fever which wasn't an option at all. I glanced at Bookman just in time to see him activate the additional golem.

''Mina''

Someone was running at our direction, from his clothes most definitely a finder. He was probably the one who reported about the mission.

''Mina!'' I jumped and turned to find Lavi's face close to mine. His worry was evident.

''I'm fine'' I blurted like the biggest idiot on the planet because I was everything but okay.

''I think we should send you to the inn we're staying for the mission. You need rest.''

''I said that I'm fine!''

''No, you're not! You're pale, weak and on the verge of collapsing. You're far from okay.''

''I need to do this Lavi! I can't just hide. If I run away now, then Lvellie will make my life a living hell! I can't chicken out now!''

Lavi's face twisted with disgust. He knew I was right. From day one, Lvellie has been observing us, but me more closely, always trying to provoke me. If I was to give up on the spot, I was as good as dead.

''Thomas'' Lavi suddenly turned towards the finder.

''Yes?'' the boy, named Thomas was a bit nervous, quacking his boots. He looked a few years older than me, tall but skinny. I couldn't imagine what would make someone like him become a finder.

''Are you alone?''

''Yes sir.''

''Did you bring something with you? A carriage or something?''

''Yes, I've come here to get you with a carriage and to give you a few details about the mission on our way to the inn.''

''Then let's get on with it.'' Lavi said, giving his and my luggage to Thomas as he lifted me off the ground and carried me. When we got into the carriage, they discussed something fiercely, the expressions on the trio's faces becoming more and more worried. I was sinking in my own thoughts, not paying attention to their conversation when I heard my name being said.

''...Mina?'' said Lavi.

''In the inn there are stables where you could rent some horses.'' said Thomas thoughtfully. ''With carriage is more convenient but using horses you'll reach the lake faster. I recommend you using the horses, because he doesn't have much time.''

 _'He? Are we supposed to rescue someone?'_

''Mina can't ride, not in this condition.'' said Bookman.

''Then what are we supposed to do, gramps?''

''I'm coming.'' I grumbled as I stood up. ''You're not going anywhere without me.''

''And how are we supposed to do this if it's no secret? You can barely stand'' argued Lavi.

''Don't sign me off just yet! I've been through so many surgeries. This is nothing!''

Lavi and I glared at one another for a good while, both of us too stubborn to back down. He wasn't willing to let me go with them and I wasn't willing to get left behind.

''I guess we have no choice.'' suddenly said Bookman. ''Mina, I suspect that your condition is because of your empathic link, not a health-connected issue. I think the best decision is to take you with us. We don't know how your link may affect you, but it would be better for you to be near us in case of an emergency. You will ride on a horse with Lavi, but I must warn you, the route is not light.''

''I'll try my best.''

When we reached the inn, Thomas took the luggage and Lavi headed out to bring us horses. Meanwhile, Bookman looked me up and checked the symptoms I was showing. Needless to say, he didn't tell me a thing.

When everything was ready, Lavi got on the horse and helped me up behind him. He gave me strict instructionson how to hold him and what to be careful of. When we were ready, I heard Thomas and Bookman exchanging last words.

''Thank you and please, do everything possible to save him. He's...very important to me.''

''We can't guarantee his safety.''

''I'm aware...still...''

Bookman said nothing.

The ride was awful. Every movement brought me pain. I couldn't feel my arms and it was difficult for me to hold on to Lavi. Everyone knew what was going on, only I didn't. Who were we trying to save? A civilian or an exorcist.

A roar came out of the blue and scared me half to death. The pain I felt became unbearable and I just wanted to scream. I could see dark clouds up ahead, but they were odd. The sky around them was covered in grey and the clouds themselves were pitch black. Then it came to me that maybe those things were the demon swarms. When we got up the hill however, my astonishmentmade me forget all about the pain in body.

Out of the lake, burst a massive figure. A great white torso with huge holes at both shoulders, as well as the top of the neck and a single one below the waist. Floating above the neck hole was a large halo, at the location of the heart there was a porous material where a body was. Yeah, you heard right. A body. Where the waist should've been, there was a large number of pipe-like protrusions, forming a large, flat area at the base of the torso, with a giant eye-like appendage, taking up the bottom.

I jumped off the horse and ran down the hill when a jolt of pain hit me hard and made me fall, rolling down the hill a bit. The pain, the uneasiness...everything was because of that thing. Of _**him**_.

No wonder the demons weren't attacking the villages.

No wonder there were no strange phenomena.

That thing was an exorcist.

 _ **Fallen ones are former humans whose bodies and minds have been overtaken by their Innocence.**_

 _'A fallen one?'_

Tears fell down my face as another wave of pain hit me, making me scream together with him. The pain was overwhelming, as if someone was boiling my organs while they were still inside my body. What agony! And I barely even felt half of it.

His growls got stronger and that time I screamed as well. It was too much.

I didn't even know I was yelling some words, words with no real meaning for me, for I didn't know if those words were mine or someone else's.

''What happened to you?! What did you do?! What demonic sin have you committed!? What was the crime, which turned you into a fallen one?!''


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Do you know the moment when you're in a church and the choir sings their songs?

At the same time, you hear the priest reading aloud from the Bible, giving his blessing.

The monotone murmuring from the people around you.

The moment everything becomes a blur of noises which you either learn to ignore or just try to run away from.

My head was that church.

But no matter what you do, you can't get accustomed to it, because it's so unfamiliar and yet, you can't run away from your own mind.

The voices in my head mixed, creating sounds like the groans of a monster from your worst nightmares. But for me, the words I could comprehend were far more unbearable than anything else.

 **'A Fallen One can be formed in one of two ways; either a person who is not an Accommodator attempts to force a synchronization with a shard of Innocence-'**

 _'It hurts...'_

 _ **'Stop!'**_

My head was throbbing, as if someone was banging with a hammer, trying to split my skull in half.

 **'or proven Exorcists betray the will of God/the Innocence-'**

 _'It hurts...'_

 _ **'Please!'**_

I knew that no matter how much I begged or rolled in pain on the ground, the pain wouldn't disappear.

' **the synchronization rate between the Exorcist and their Innocence dropping below 0%...!'**

 _'It hurts...'_

 _ **'Stop it...'**_

I was going to fall off the edge. My own body was pushing me there.

 **'the Innocence turning on their Exorcist and draining their life force in order to resynchronize with a new Accommodator-'**

 _'It hurts..._ '

''Please! I'm begging you, stop this!'' the pain was so unbearable that I didn't realize I was screaming.

 **'a Fallen One typically dies within a twenty-four-hour** **time period, and during** **this time the Innocence forces their body to expel massive amounts of energy in order to strain them until they give out-'**

 _'It hurts, burns me...'_

''Please, I can't take it any longer...'' I whimpered, lying on the cold grass, my tears trailing down my face like droplets of rain.

 **'Even if the human body of a Fallen One is successfully severed from their Innocence before the body dies, the human that is left suffers over complete brain death, the Innocence's final punishment in the event that it cannot kill the one who betrayed it.'**

 _'I can't take it...'_

''Please, be quiet...I don't want to know...'' I whispered to myself, my body becoming numb.

 _'Help me...'_

I don't know for how long I laid there, unmoving , scared that even the slightest movement would make the noise more unbearable. I hadn't realized that Lavi held me tight in my stupor till I came back to my senses. The uproar from the demons and the body of the Fallen One was the same as before. After I came back to myself, I felt the light breeze brush my cheek. That was the moment I understood how many tears I had shed on the grass.

My empathic link with other accommodators was something that, at times, I deeply regretted. Because of it, I plunged head-first into the Fallen One's mind, felt his pain. The grudge and hurt of his Innocence was apparent from the way it flooded me with information.

There was one reason, however, why I was grateful for having it. Because of my link, I heard **him**. The man, whose existence was marked by God to go and fight his battles. A lost soul, you may call him.

I stood up, Lavi easing his hold on me. I saw Bookman leaping in the air, fighting off demons coming our way. They weren't a lot, most of them were after the Fallen One; a giant target, which wouldn't leave a trace behind that it ever existed. Well, except for the fragment of Innocence.

My hands were shaking, my legs as well. Lavi and Bookman were discussing something, but I paid them no mind. My thoughts were concentrated on the voice I heard a few minutes ago.

He was alive, and I was going to help him live. Something inside me was giving me this confidence; was that me or my Innocence I didn't know. I just wanted to help.

''Mina.'' Lavi said, taking a hold of my elbow.

''La-'' A shock wave sent us both flying. The ground groaned and shook heavily. When I looked up, I saw the Fallen One attack. Massive energy rays were shooting at every possible direction. Even after the demons were destroyed, it kept attacking everything around him, destroying any obstacle in his wake.

''What is it doing?!'' I shouted to my partners through the uproar, the shock waves so strong that my hairpin broke and my hair was being tossed wildly in the air. ''There are NO demons around us, so why does he keep attacking?!''

''He doesn't do this willingly. It's the Innocence!'' Lavi yells, coming closer after the waves disappeared. My ears were ringing from the whole thing.

''The Innocence is draining his energy, killing him steadily, but quickly. He won't survive long in this state.'' says Bookman, beads of sweat rolling down his scalp.

''Besides'' Lavi says, pointing at the horizon form the direction we came from. I could see small grey clouds.

''What?''

''More demons are coming this way. We must think of a way to take the Innocence when everything is over and to run as fast as we can. We won't be able to fight off so many.''

''Wow, wait a minute. Are you telling me to let him die? Are you insane?'' I yell at him, this time because of bubbling frustration rather than ringing in my ears.

''Mina, you don't get it! The prognosis is terminal.''

''No! There-there must be something we can do!''

''No one has ever saved a Fallen One. Even if you separate them, the Accommodator still dies. Allen learnt that the hard way.'' Lavi looked at me with that sad look in his eye.

But he didn't get it. The pang in my chest was his that very moment I could feel his agony, the way his life was being taken away from him, how he grew weaker with each passing second. It felt as if it was me who was dying.

''Mina, we can't do anything about it.'' Lavi said kindly, but his words only made my resolve stronger.

I felt the hot trails of tears run down my face again. He didn't get it.

''You don't get it. I feel what he feels, I feel his life being drained away from him and every second you use trying to dissuade me, his chances of survival dwindle.'' I get up, brushing my tears away. ''You can stay here with Bookman and wait for the opportunity to take the Innocence and run, but I won't give up until I know I did everything possible to save him. ''

''Are you trying to be a heroine here?!'' Lavi finally snapped at me. His eye threw bolts and lightning at my direction. Usually I would falter, but this time it was more important for me to stand by my pointthan to give him the satisfaction of being right. At moments like this, Luna tells me I was too stubborn for my own good.

And maybe she was right.

''This isn't some scene from a book! This is real life, Mina and we're at war right now. There are moments where we can do nothing but watch people close to us die. No matter how much we wish we were stronger, we aren't. We can't save everybody.''

''I know that better than anyone else!'' I yell at him. ''How do you think I felt for 16 years, tied to bed, never allowed to be normal, having family that loves you so much that it refuses to give up on you. I'm partially grateful, but if the Innocence hadn't chosen me, what do you think would've happened to me? I've been to the hospital more times than any 16-year-old should be. I've learnt to see possible chances of survival of others. And I'd be damned if I give up on him. So, you better hear me Bookman Junior! I'm going to do every possible thing to save him and I won't let you stop me!''

After the whole rant I ran away from Lavi, not giving him the chance to say anything.

I ran off to the higher hills, in the hopes of thinking some kind of a plan.

 _ **'If I try and use my Chains, then I'll have to tie them to some solid part of the Fallen One's body. Still, there is no certainty that the demons wouldn't attack while I'm climbing up. If they do so, I can't protect myself and I'll end up problem aside, there is no possibility of finding a stable point from here...and then there's...'**_

Yeah, I had a lot of problems to solve. Those were the moments I actually wanted the ability to fly, like Luna or Lenalee.

Suddenly, something very hard hit me on the head.

''What happened to you? I thought you were going to save him, you know, dive in head first and all. Don't tell me you don't know how.''

''Shut up! I was thinking of-'' and Lavi again hit me with his miniature hammer.

''Luckily for you, I have an idea. I can't say how good it is, but if we want to try and save him, it's our only option. I'm sure you know of my hammer's abilities. I can extend it, but by doing so, I can't protect myself. But, here comes your part. You're going to fend off every possible attack that comes in our direction. When we get near him, we jump and try to do something to save him. I'm mostly relying on you for that part.''

''Got it. Innocence: Activate!''

We got stationed on Lavi's hammer. I admit the feeling was really unique, because keeping your balance wasn't such a hard task. But, with the way more and more demons attacked us, the situation was getting kind of difficult. Even though Bookman was helping as well, the swarm of demons was getting thicker by the second.

''Lavi, stop!''

''What is it?''

''I'm going to take it from here. You go and help Bookman!''

''Mina, we're too far. What are you planning to do?''

I only smirked in his direction. It was far for him, but I had the perfect view and saw the ideal place to shoot my chains, close to the main body.

''Justice Chains!'' the massive amount of energy shot out of my bow on its way to the Fallen One's main body and it transformed into a beautiful fine chain, which plunged itself tightly into his flesh. Without another word, I ran and jumped off Lavi's hammer. I think I heard a distant _'Are you insane?!'_ Not gonna lie. My answer was:

''YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

With a lot of struggle, I finally managed to climb up to the place where the main body was. I felt nauseous at the sight of him.

The Fallen One was deadly pale, blood slowly trailing down his face from his eyes and mouth. His eyes were lifeless, staring at nothing. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, but he didn't even twitch. The wind on that height was very strong and the shock waves from the attacks from various sources didn't make my position any more stable.

A rather strong hit made us shake and I lost my balance. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him with me for a bit. The sudden movement caused him to yell in pain and he turned his eyes towards me. Without breaking eye contact, I pulled myself up. His eyes, still lifeless, never left my face.

''E-exor-cist-t'' he stuttered. ''Be...damned...may you...be cursed...''

''I hope this is not how we start our friendship'' I said sheepishly, holding onto my chaintighter, to be ready for the next upcoming attack.

 _'He doesn't look like someone to talk to. The Innocence is fogging his mind, he doesn't think straight. Even if he was able to communicate with, that's not the issue here. After all, he's not the one who wants to die.'_

I heard him yell again and at the same time, I felt a painful tightening in my chest. I grunted and held tighter as another attack was launched. My heart clenched again the moment I saw at who he was aiming at.

''LAVI, BOOKMAN! RUN!'' From the whole shaking and rumbling I couldn't see anything. The attacks were so strong that they created a thick smokescreen.

 _'No, please God...'_

''No, pull yourself together Mina. You can still feel them. They're alive.''

 _'I have to find a way to reach the Innocence.'_ my eyes trailed to the material, where the Fallen One's body was placed. It moved with each sway, like some kind of liquid, but it definitely didn't look like a milkshake to me.

 _'His whole body is hardened. This is probably the only possible place...Ugh! I'm_ _ **so**_ _dead when we get back at the Order_.'

My next move surpassed all the insane things I've ever done by quite the wide margin. Slowly and a bit hesitantly, I plunged my hand in the whitish substance. It felt a bit sluggish at first touch, my brain trying to tell me to get it out of there as soon as possible. Just when I was about to do it, however, more tendril-like-things appeared from the substance and entangled themselves around my arms and torso.

I struggled to no avail and with a yelp, I was sucked in.

I could see nothing. There were no words to describing what I saw. No light was emitted from anywhere, I was swimming in water or something like that, some strange fluid. I floated in that seemingly large space, also being able to breathe. The colour of it was very weird as well. Not completely black, but not quite dark blur. As if a kid was playing with different shades, mixing them together to such extent that no one knows fromthe result, what it was supposed to be.

The scenery was really relaxing. I suddenly remembered reading about someone who wanted to be a cloud, drifting in the skies every day and not to have a care in the world.

 _'Eat yourself, I'm a cloud'_

But my peace and quiet were all ruined.

I was hit by the worst headache in my life. So many voices, thoughts and memories flew through me in an instant. It was worse than what happened to me while I was outside. This time, however, the information didn't mix together, it followed a pattern.

 _'It must be his memories and dreams...!'_

No matter how much I tried to calm down, the more it hurt. At one moment I thought that my head was going to split in half.

At one moment, all will to fight left me. The flow of information became bearable. I finally let go.

I was engulfed in the memories of Zachariah.

 **Zachariah's POV:**

You could say I was a complicated person. After all, a lot of people have told me that before. But what can I say? I've been through a lot.

My parents got divorced when I was around 13, and they dragged my 5-year-old sister, Sophia, and me around different courts because they couldn't decide how to separate their belongings, including us, the kids. In the end, after a lot of struggle, my dad got custody over me and my mom, over my sister.

Things didn't get better. My dad took every opportunity to spend some time with my sister as well as me, but my mother never even tried. Dad would take my sister in when my mom was busy at work. That was the only time she would let her come to us, because she had no one to rely on. As of the other way around, she never wanted me near. There were cases when dad's friends couldn't come, and I had to take care of myself. I've had to do this since I was 15.

Of course, my mom and I grew distant, but I loved my sister so much. She remembered almost nothing of the years we lived under the same roof as a normal family. That's a good thing, though. I don't want her to remember the way she would wake up crying in the middle of the night because of another fight. For me, it only her happiness mattered, and I wanted to be part of everything important to her. I loved her, and she loved me.

She was my anchor.

It was a rather difficult time for me. A lot of years acting like an adult after my dad got diagnosed with cancer. I was only 16. We did whatever we could to keep him up, but of course, he got worse. Then it came the moment where he became bed-ridden and I had to grow up too quickly. At least Sophia came at every chance she had to help us. She would say that it wasn't a problem and that mom was too pushy lately. She was a smart girl for an 8-year-old.

Then the inevitable came.

My dad died. I was 19.

He died in his sleep. Everyone on the day of funeral said that he died in peace, he wasn't bothered by pain. He died in the land of sleep. But I knew the truth. He hadn't died peacefully. He was worried sick, and that worry was the reason his condition worsened.

Sophia had gone home to mother and I woke up late at night because I was thirsty. When I passed in front of dad's room I heard him speaking. He was talking to my mom, begging her to take me in after his death. I felt tears trail down my face because my dad was prideful, and he called mom as rarely as possible. To ask her to take me in must've cost him so much.

But in the end, she didn't take me in. She had used some lame shitty excuse like me being almost an adult. That I must learn responsibility. It was at that moment that I knew nothing would ever change. She wouldn't give me a chance. And I felt angry. Not for me. My dad had begged her the night before he died to take me in, and yet, she cold-heartedly refused.

Because she didn't want a monster in her house.

I was abnormal, that I knew for sure. I had this strange curse on me. I could transform my fingernails and turn them into vicious claws. And in the beginning, I really liked it, but then one time, when Sophia was a baby, I accidently cut her a little, enough to leave a small scar on her forearm. My mum had run to me and when she saw what was happening, she tried to pull me away. I was so scared that I had run into her and hurt her quite badly. That was the day my parents found out about my ability.

My dad was supporting me to his utmost ability. However, since then she grew distant towards me, wanting to have nothing to do with me, sometimes even pretending that I didn't exist. Sophia was so young, she didn't understand a thing. That was mostly the reason why my parents fought. One time, I even went to them at the heat of a fight and tried to hug mom to calm her down. She freaked out and pushed me away. My dad sent me to my room and later came in to hug me, to comfort me. I still remember the innumerable apologies I blurted out and how my dad would try to calm me down. After then I tried to refrain from using my ability .Later, I began calling it a curse. It was very painful, but I never shared with anyone…

…I still hoped that my mom loved me. I knew she loved dad, or at least I hoped she did. But after her rejection, I gave up. She became nobody to me.

I had to support myself. It wasn't easy, but since I was almost 20, a lot of people were willing to take me to work. On Sophia's account, mom started letting her come to my house again for visits. I started to feel happiness again.

But my newfound happiness came to an end.

One day when I was at the city, something happened which I would partially regret for the rest of my life. Sophia was coming for a visit, so I wanted to buy ingredients to cook up something delicious later. Passing a corner, I saw the city's gangster with his sidekicks in tow. Usually, I ignore them because of some old business but back then, the case looked very serious.

They were cornering a weirdly-dressed man. You could immediately say he was an outsider. His clothes were the colour of the sand, only leaving his light brown shoes visible. On his back he had some strange gigantic machine-phone-looking-thing. He wore his hood, but I could easily see the tip of the knife angled at his throat.

 _'Damn, this guy's just begging for trouble to come and hit him'_

''So, what do you say? We've got a deal?'' asked the leader Hunk.

''Um, well...'' the strange man was reaching for something behind his back, but I already interfered. Changing my finger nail into a sharp blade, I pressed it against the muscle head's throat.

''What do you think you're doing, Raphael?''

''Hello, Zackie. I didn't expect to see you here.''

''And I definitely didn't expect to see you threatening a tourist.''

''Oh, you know me. I'm just doing some business, like you did before you decided to quit.''

''That's long in the past.''

''I know, after all, there were some reasons. How's your daddy by the way?''

I pressed the blade against his throat and a bit of blood trickled out of the small cut.

''Oh, still a sour topic, I see.''

''Let him be, you won't see his face ever again.''

''Fine, but in the near future, I'll ask you a favor, just because I let him go. Let's go guys.''

Raphael and his tugs walked away. I turned to the man, who was gaping at my hand. I switched off my blade and told him:

''Look pal, a piece of advice. I f you don't want to be attacked or something, consider your dress code. Just saying it for your safety. Bye.''

I didn't even let him say something before disappearing into the crowd. But, the whole time I walked to my house, I had this feeling someone was following me. I thought it was my imagination, but unfortunately, I was wrong. Later that night the same man appeared with other hooded figures. They explained to me what the situation was and soon I found myself travelling with them to a place called the Black Order.

Sad doesn't begin cover how Sophia felt when I told her, her visit was postponed for an unknown period. I had to travel for some time and I promised to write her many letters. That didn't make our parting less sad.

The missions were tough. I was on the brink of death so many times that I just gave up on counting them. My only hope was that Sophie was waiting for me and one day I would finally get to see her. The saddest thing was that I would miss the important parts of her life.

Then, it came the day that destroyed me.

It happened while I was on a mission. The mission was over, and I was taking a walk. My whole body hurt from the battles, old and new scars marked my body, like a map or more like, a memorial of my life and adventures. Although 'adventure' was far from it. It was a curse for me, the life of an exorcist. There were nights where I found myself asking if God only wanted to punish me. My mother ignored my whole existence, my father died, and I was robbed of the chance to see my sister grow. I was fighting a war whose beginning was so far away no one remembered, and the end was nowhere near to be seen. My life was filled with many disappointments.

''Mr. Zachariah?'' a finder came to me, a bit hesitantly.

''What is it?''

''I have something to tell you...''

The city, where my mother and sister lived was destroyed. No survivors could be found. The house where my family used to live had turned into a pile of stones and rubble.

I was stunned, couldn't move. The finder left me alone, my brain was processing the information I was given.

''Well, well, if this isn't Zachie. I've missed you.'' a very familiar voice called me.

''Wh-what-Raphael-H-''

''You're even stupider than I thought, Zachie. That was their plan all along. This is what they do, deceive people, making them follow some loose ideals and then to bind them even stronger, they break them and build them anew.'' said Raphael, showing his dark and red eyes.

''A demon-'' I said, my hand trembling to kill him.

''You noticed just now? Man, you're slow. But think about it. Did they fill you with sweet words and empty promises of better days, days in which you'll get to live with your family, days in which you won't have to worry about your arm going out of control?'' Raphael talked sweetly, like a snake enchanting its pray. I let my hand fall limp.

''You remember the time when we were together? The glorious nights where we would steal away the money from those fat assess, who never knew he meaning of the word 'labor'? I remember it, your smile every time you had a great hit. But still, you never killed, and I admit, it must've been hard with those nails of yours. Unfortunately, your dad sniffed you up and took you away. And you had such a noble wish. 'I have to save money for my daddy's treatment, but I'm 17 and I can't work yet.' That spark is something I've been looking for and I find in only you.''

''But, I'm a changed man now, I have no need to work for you. ''

''And that's why you'll work for those who killed your sister?''

''They didn't-''

''Oh, but they did. Didn't they promise you to help and protect your family? Then, what happened? Where's your family now?''

He had a point. They were dead.

 _DEAD_

''That's the spirit. Despair, total and utter despair.''

 _My mother is DEAD._

''I hope that you haven't forgotten-''

 _My father is DEAD._

''-our deal from long time ago, when you saved that finder and cut me. For that cut hurt like a bitch. You're going to help me now, as you promised me.''

 _My sister is DEAD._

''And why would I do that?''

''What if I told you I could kill you.''

''Then go ahead. I have nobody.''

 _Everybody is DEAD._

''Yes, but I won't kill you. I'll create your own personal hell, I'll keep you alive, preventing you from reuniting with your so precious sister.''

 _I can't see the point_.

''But I have a plan. Why don't we act together and spit in God's face? Make him and the Black Order pay for what they did to you.''

 _Make them pay..._

''I'm sure you never wanted this, to participate in this war. If not for this, you could've been with your family right now, Sophia to be alive with you. But HE took it away from you. Don't you want to make him pay?''

 _Make him pay..._

''Take my hand Zachie and let's wreak havoc together like the good old times.''

 _Kill some people you don't know and feel this light relief..._

 **Mina's POV:**

My whole body was limp. I wasn't sure if all those memories and flashbacks were shown to me for a second, a couple of minutes or hours. My head didn't hurt anymore, but I could hear a different noise (groaning, moaning). Someone's voice.

 _'Zachariah's voice?'_

I reached the floor and lay there, unmoving, looking at my surroundings. But I felt a bit of comfort. The other Innocence's presence. It was weird. It brought such a destruction outside and yet, it's so warm and comfortable in here.

I knew I was connected to her. Her warmth was seeping into my body.

''Enough...'' I muttered under my nose. ''That's enough... No one said this would be easy. He deserves to live. It's true he made mistakes but who doesn't. No one can be perfect. To love or to be loved is not a sin. I only want to help him. Don't you think you punished him enough?''

I talked to myself, or more like whispered to myself. The rumbling outside from the battles never ceased for a moment. I lay there, feeling more and more tired with each passing second. My Innocence brought me comfort as well. It worked really well with Zachariah's.

Something began glowing in the darkness and it took me long moment to realize that it was me. I was so tired, so very tired. I only wanted to sleep.

 _'There would be no problem to close my eyes, right? Only for a second...'_

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a white plain. I wore the same white dress I did in my own dreams.

 _'Am I resonating? With who?'_

In the distance I could see a slouched figure, rambling something. I immediately recognized the exorcist's uniform.

 _'This must be-'_

I went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. It really was him.

Zachariah

He had olive skin, dark hair and wild green eyes. An eye candy, that's what Luna would've called him. His face looked much older,but I doubted he had more than 25 years. He was rather slim, but athletic, had the right proportions.

''Hello.'' I greeted him kindly.

''Hi...Who are you?''

''Mina Carmichael. You're Zachariah, right?''

''Yes. Am I already dead?''

''No, not yet. We still have time.''

''Just leave me be, I've done terrible things. I've hurt and killed so many people-''

''I know... But it doesn't matter-''

''IT DOES! I'm a monster, worse than a demon. I let-let Raphael persuade me. I was weak and pathetic and if I saw myself as an outsider I would punch, or more likely kill myself. You don't get it, what's like to cherish something and watch it disappear before your very eyes.''

''You're probably right. I'm almost 17, but I recently began to see the world. I was very sick and wanted to save my family from the heartache. I wanted my family to live happily and there were moments I thought that it would be better to die, to not be a burden to my parents and sister. I tried to end my life, but they saved me. The pure joy that was written on their faces is something I will never forget. I got quie an earful that day.''

''I have no family to return to.''

''But do you think they would like you to give up like this?''

''...''

''What I've learnt from that experience is that no matter what we do, we can always ask for forgiveness.''

''No one can forgive me. What I did was-''

''Then you forgive yourself. There would be no point in the others telling you that they forgive you if you don't do it yourself.''

''How can I look the others in the eyes again? I'm a monster.''

''You're human and you can always look at my eyes. I won't judge you.''

For the first time, he looked at me. His eyed were beautiful. I offered him my hand. He looked dazed.

''Let's get out if here.'' I smiled at him and gave him a hand.

He grabbed it and hailed himself up, then smiled.

''Are you sure you're 16?''

''Don't you start too. My sister says that I'm some reborn hermit aka that I'm very boring.''

Zachariah laughed. He surprised me a bit. He had a very beautiful laugh.

We were engulfed in white light. Next thing I knew, I held Zachariah's limp body in my left arm and his Innocence in the right hand. After that, I realized we were heading to the ground at a very high speed. I could only scream.

''LAVI!''


End file.
